Paperwork
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de que Bella pierde la memoria en un accidente, Edward debe revivir con ella cosas que él también había olvidado. En el camino, encontrarán las razones por las cuales se enamoraron.
1. Memoria

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Memoria**

 **6 de junio de 2012**

La suave piel contra mi mano estaba molestándome. Traté de moverla, pero obviamente malinterpretaron mi reacción. Me la apretaron y pude escuchar un suspiro de alivio. Gemí.

¿Era mi madre? ¿Por qué estaba viéndome dormir? Mejor aún, por qué estaba en mi apartamento. Tendré que cambiar las cerraduras. De nuevo.

Me giré un poco y sentí la dura textura de la sábana bajo la mejilla. Esta no era mi cama. Un bajo pitido comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza. Mientras todos los sonidos extraños comenzaron a sonar en mi mente, el pitido se hizo más fuerte, sacándome de mis perezosas fantasías acerca del hogar y las nuevas cerraduras.

—Ssh, ssh, Bella, cariño, está bien. Está bien, ssh —trató de consolarme la suave y extraña voz. Definitivamente no era mi madre. El pitido se aceleró, imitando el ritmo de mi acelerado corazón.

—¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? —gemí, sintiendo el peso de los párpados. La voz se rio. Me gustó el sonido, demasiado.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo él.

—Si pudiera, lo haría —murmuré, debatiendo el dormir de nuevo. Él rio de nuevo y sonreí mientras el pitido se atenuaba y me sentía sucumbir al sueño que aún estaba enredando sus suaves zarcillos a mi alrededor.

—Abre los ojos, Bella —dijo la voz. Traté y los sentí cerrarse de nuevo. No. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto.

Lentamente abrí los párpados. Me tomó un momento porque de repente sentí como si cada una de las pestañas pesara un kilo. Pero cuando finalmente lo hice, fui recompensada con un premio mucho mejor que la parte de atrás de mis párpados.

La voz, esa maravillosa y suave voz, pertenecía a un rostro igualmente tentador.

—Ahí estás —susurró y sonrió con alegría. El pitido comenzó a sonar sin control. Él miró por encima de mí y rio.

—¿Ese es mi corazón? —pregunté, notando como era más que una coincidencia que el pitido imitara el ritmo de mi corazón.

—Sí —contestó él.

—Rayos. Eso es vergonzoso —dije, mi filtro se había ido por completo.

Él se rio de nuevo y me miró. Sus ojos de repente estaban tristes.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté. Sus ojos se ensancharon y retiró su mano de la mía. Huh, ahora la extrañaba.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —tartamudeó. El corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver su pánico. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Y ahora que estaba en ese tema, ¿por qué estaba en el hospital?

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —gemí, tratando de sentarme. Él puso su mano en mi hombro con ligereza.

—No, no, descansa. No deberías levantarte. ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó, pasando una mano por su hermoso cabello cobrizo. Realmente me gustaba su cabello. De repente sentí el deseo de tocarlo.

—No, pero eres muy hermoso —contesté. Mierda, esa no era yo. Tenían que ser las medicinas. Me estaban dando medicinas, ¿verdad? Por la apariencia, tenía que estar en una habitación de hospital.

Él sonrió, pero el sentimiento no llegó a sus ojos.

—Iré a buscar al doctor.

Y con eso, se retiró.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó? —preguntó el doctor Cullen (como se había presentado). Sacudí la cabeza.

»Hmm, ¿recuerdas tu nombre? —preguntó el doctor, apuntando con una linterna a mis pupilas. Seguí la luz y contesté su pregunta.

—Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero Bella.

—Bien, bien. ¿Puedes decirme tu fecha de nacimiento y edad? —preguntó, pasando a revisar el otro ojo. Suspiré.

—19 de septiembre de 1985. Tengo veinte años —respondí. El apuesto doctor miró al apuesto hombre en mi habitación. Era un doctor muy guapo. Su cabello era rubio dorado. El color que solamente ves en las películas de Disney y sus ojos eran de un color azul y brillaban cuando la luz los tocaba. Él sonrió y me di cuenta de que se parecía…

Miré al hombre.

—¿Son familia? —pregunté al apuesto y joven hombre en mi habitación. Él sonrió.

—El doctor Cullen es mi padre —contestó.

—Oh.

—Bella, ¿puedes decirme el mes y el año? —preguntó el doctor Cullen, dejando su pequeña linterna en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Uh… 2005. —Traté de recordar el mes pero no pude. Estaba en blanco. Lo miré con temor en los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía recordar el mes?

—Es 6 de junio, Bella —dijo con suavidad. Asentí. Sí, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, eso tenía sentido. Supongo. Dios, no tenía idea. Él pudo haberme dicho que era diciembre y yo le hubiera creído.

»Bella, voy a decirte unas noticias que pueden parecer alarmantes pero te aseguro que no hay razón para el pánico. ¿Comprendes lo que digo? —preguntó. Asentí.

»Bella, estuviste en un accidente de auto ayer por la mañana. Tuviste una contusión, además de golpes en las costillas y una torcedura en la muñeca. Estabas inconsciente cuando llegaste, pero además de la contusión, estabas prácticamente ilesa considerando lo aparatoso del accidente. Sin embargo, parece que padeces de cierta pérdida de memoria, lo cual no es raro considerando tus heridas. El cerebro tiende a sanar solo y cuando sucede un trauma repentino, toma el asunto en sus propias manos, por decirlo de una manera —explicó el doctor Cullen. No comprendí.

—Espere… ¿pérdida de memoria? ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté. Mi memoria estaba bien, además del hecho de que había olvidado el mes.

—Bella, estamos en el 2012 —habló el hombre a mi lado. Me giré para mirarlo. Definitivamente tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Qué? —casi chillé. Esos eran… esos eran siete años. Siete años de mi vida estaban faltando en mi mente. No había nada para llenar el vacío. Nada. Eso no podía ser posible. Sentí las lágrimas picarme los ojos.

—Bella, necesitas calmarte. La pérdida de memoria no significa que sea permanente. En cualquier momento puedes recuperarla. Puede ser de golpe o pequeños recuerdos a la vez —trató de explicar el doctor Cullen.

—¿Qué pasa si no la recupero? ¿Eso puede pasar? —pregunté, sintiendo las lágrimas correrme por las mejillas.

El doctor Cullen compartió una mirada con su hijo, su rostro se ensombreció.

—Uh, eso es posible, sin embargo, es extremadamente raro que nada regrese —dijo, luchando con las palabras. Reprimí un sollozo y salió como un jadeo.

El hombre a mi lado trató de consolarme pero me alejé de él.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, mis palabras sonaron rudas y asustadas. Él se alejó.

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo. Ese nombre. Conocía ese nombre.

—¿Cómo me conoces?

Él miró al doctor Cullen. Mis ojos también se fueron hacia él. Él asintió ligeramente y miré de nuevo a Edward.

—Soy tu esposo.

* * *

 **¡Comenzamos con una nueva traducción!**

 **Esta es una historia que ya teníamos ganas de publicar y espero que nos acompañen en este nuevo viaje :D**

 **Para conocer todos los detalles sobre actualizaciones, # de capítulos, adelantos y más, las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook (el link aparece arriba) ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a las que, nuevamente, nos acompañen y a Yani, por estar conmigo una vez más :3**

 **Por favor les pido que dejen un review con su opinión de este primer capítulo, es la única recompensa que nosotras podemos tener y ¡todos son muy bien apreciados!**

 **¡Por ahora me despido, pero nos leeremos muy pronto!**

 **xx**


	2. Medicinas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Medicinas**

 **6 de junio de 2012**

—¡Oh por Dios! Estoy casada. Estoy casada y no conozco a mi esposo. ¡Cómo olvidé a mi esposo! —sollocé y enterré el rostro entre las manos, avergonzada de que estuviera llorando como un bebé mientras estas dos personas extrañamente atractivas me rodeaban.

Mi esposo, cuyo nombre era Edward, supongo, se puso a mi lado y me sobó la espalda, tratando de calmarme. Sorpresivamente, su toque se sintió natural y sí me reconfortó, pero me molestó que él tuviera ese efecto en mí. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

—Por favor, deja de tocarme —jadeé, tratando de decir las palabras y dejar de llorar al mismo tiempo. Edward se alejó y me sentí culpable—. ¿Voy a tener demencia? ¿Es por eso que no recuerdo nada? —sollocé. Honestamente me di cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida. ¿Qué era yo? ¿Rubia?

Pero mis medicinas, ya que las estaba culpando de mi estupidez, parecían hacerme loca.

El doctor se rio. Se rio. Realmente se rio de mí. ¿Eso no iba contra las reglas? ¿Dónde estaba Bailey para sacarlo de mi caso?

—Ella tiene miedo a perder la memoria. Lo ha tenido desde que… —Edward, quién había estado explicando mi bizarra reacción, se detuvo—. Bella, Bella, mírame —dijo, quitándome las manos del rostro para forzarme a mirar sus hermosos ojos de diferentes colores. Él sonrió y todo lo que pude pensar fue demonios, me conseguí algo bueno—. Bella, ¿por qué le tienes miedo al Alzheimer?, ¿por qué? —preguntó. ¿Por qué estaba preguntándome eso? ¿También estaba medicado?

—Porque… por ese episodio de Grey —dije, limpiándome las mejillas y sintiéndome como una idiota. Genial, ahora dos hombres lindos conocían mi placer culposo por la serie de doctores.

—¿Cuál episodio?

—Aquel en el que la esposa del jefe descubre que ella lo tiene y no le pueden dar al tratamiento de prueba, ¡¿por qué importa esto?!

—Bella, ese episodio salió en el 2011. 2011 —dijo, tratando de que entendiera lo que decía. ¿Qué tenía eso…?

Oh. Oh. Lo recordé. Recordé Grey´s Anatomy. Reí. Solté unas risitas. Estaba tan feliz.

—Ves, esas son maravillosas noticias. El mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que sigas con tu vida. Mira fotografías, ve shows de TV y videos viejos. La memoria volverá por sí misma. Si no progresas en tres meses, entonces te revisaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó el doctor Cullen. Asentí. De acuerdo.

»Bien. Revisaré tu expediente para ver si ya podemos darte de alta —dijo y salió por la puerta, dejándome sola con mi esposo. Cristo, esto se sentía muy extraño.

—¿Viste el episodio conmigo? —pregunté, mirándome las manos.

—Lo hice. Estabas llorando. La mayoría de los episodios te hacen llorar —dijo y me sorprendió ver que sabía eso de mí. Veía Grey´s Anatomy sola porque siempre lloraba.

—Sí, lo hacen.

Era incómodo. El silencio entre nosotros.

Parecía que había muchas cosas que tendría que estar preguntando. Debería querer saberlas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Cuándo nos casamos? —pregunté finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

—2008.

Oh por Dios. ¿Hablaba en serio? Eso estaba a tres años de aquí, bueno, eso sería si el año fuera 2005.

—¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —pregunté.

—2006 —dijo con una sonrisa. Mis ojos se ensancharon.

—Eso es… te perdí por un año —dije. Si hubiera recordado un año más, sería capaz de recordarlo a él.

—Algo así —contestó, sonriendo de nuevo y maldición si esa sonrisa no causaba algo en mí.

—No te amo —admití porque era una persona directa y obviamente no tenía ningún tacto. ¿Por qué dije eso? El dolor se mostró en sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Aún —añadió con una sonrisa. Podía verme a mí misma enamorándome de él y su sonrisa genuina y sus ojos brillantes que parecían azules pero en realidad eran de un color verde agua que me recordaba a la naturaleza. Podía verme estando lo suficientemente cómoda como para llorar frente a él y que me consolara.

Él también sonrió.

—¿Tú me amas? —pregunté porque, incluso aunque fuera mi esposo, estaba actuando extraño y algo no estaba bien.

Él me miró por un largo rato y sus ojos verde agua brillaron con algo que no pude identificar. ¿Qué no daría por estar en su cabeza en estos momentos?

—Lo hago. No sé si sea posible para mí dejar de hacerlo —dijo, algo parecido al dolor se instaló en sus facciones. Era como si estuviera admitiendo algo hacia mí.

—Sabes, no soy la Bella a la que en realidad quieres decirle eso —dije después de una pausa. Él parecía confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Yo solo... quiero decir, es obvio que quieres a tu Bella de vuelta; quieres decirle eso a ella. Quizás desearías haberlo dicho antes de… tú sabes —dije con un encogimiento de hombros. Esto iba a ser difícil. Ya podía decir eso. Pensaba en mí de dos maneras diferentes. Isabella para la Bella que no conocía y Bella solo para mí.

Isabella estaba casada y podía llorar frente a las personas y vivía en el 2012, y yo tenía veinte años y comía cereal en envases de plástico cuando me sentía demasiado perezosa como para lavar los trastes. El último novio que tuve robó dinero de mi bolso para comprar hierba y constantemente estaba fumando hasta que tomó mi dinero para la renta sin decirme y estaba tan enojada que terminé con él.

Isabella estaba en un matrimonio con el hermoso hombre que provenía de hermosos doctores, o doctor, dado que solamente había conocido a un padre. Probablemente vivía en una casa con un gato y lavaba los trastes cada noche y probablemente comía una barra de proteína en lugar de chocolates.

Lo que era ridículo porque yo nunca cambiaría mis dulces por una barra de special K. Me gustaba mi chocolate.

Pero en verdad me sentía de esta manera.

—Sabes, es refrescante conocer a tu versión de veinte años de nuevo. La extrañaba. Ésta es la persona de la que me enamoré —dijo con una sonrisa. Sonreí de vuelta. Me sentía en las nubes. Quizá mis medicinas se derritieron en mi interior.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el estreno de 'paperwork' (patymdn, Tata XOXO, Jimena, Merce, rosy canul, Miz Cullen, MonZe Pedroza, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Mony Grey, Anastacia T Crawford, florcitacullen1, Lunita Black27, Lizzy-0401, Nikola Caracola, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez, Lujan, FerHerrera, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, somas, Paola Lightwood, YulBar, isa Kathe, Belli swan dwyer, Helen y Yani B), olvidé contestarlos pero sepan que los leí todos :)**

 **Por si hay alguien que no esté en el grupo de facebook: las actualizaciones serán lunes, miércoles y viernes; la historia tiene 47 capítulos (cortos) y un epílogo; hay drama pero también hay final feliz.**

 **Me alegra mucho que les haya interesado el primer capítulo y ahora, ¿cómo vieron este? hay varias referencias a Grey´s Anatomy y esto se repite muchas veces, la autora (y por lo tanto Bella, lol) es gran fan de la serie.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. Pongan atención a las fechas de los capítulos, son importantes ;)**


	3. Recuerda

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: Recuerda**

 **7 de junio de 2012**

—Guau, ¿esta es nuestra casa? —pregunté asombrada mientras atravesaba las puertas. Éstas guiaban hacia una amplia sala, con grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

Dos arcos conducían a dos habitaciones diferentes y las escaleras para el segundo piso estaban justo al frente. Lucía tan elegante. Mucho más lindo que el apartamento de una habitación en el que solía vivir. Edward dejó mi maleta cerca de la puerta. Me giré y le sonreí.

Esto era raro para mí. No me malentiendan. No conocía esta casa, o a este hombre, o esta vida, pero me sentía cómoda. Me sentía cómoda con él y estaba feliz de que siete años después, no estuviera viviendo en una caja. Tenía un esposo y una casa hermosa. Tenía una vida. Solamente tenía que recordarla.

Él sonrió de vuelta, pero había una reserva a su alrededor, esta tristeza en sus ojos provocaba un sentido de incomodidad en mi estómago.

Quizás no podía recordar nada porque Isabella no quería que recordara. Me giré hacia la sala de estar.

Había un sillón blanco que se veía deliciosamente cómodo y me encontré caminando hacia él. Me dejé caer en el suave almohadón de inmediato.

Es probable que gimiera audiblemente. Dios, esto se sentía bien.

Edward se rio mientras me seguía y se recargaba contra la entrada de la sala.

Me acurruqué en el sofá y subí mis pies para ponerlos debajo de mí.

—Amo este sofá. Me casaré con él —dije. Se rio y se sentó junto a mí.

—Lo creas o no, eso fue lo que dijiste cuando lo compraste —dijo, palmeando mis pies. Me reí. El doctor Cullen dijo que estaría atontada y cansada cuando me dio de alta esta mañana. Tuve que quedarme una noche más en observación.

—Um, no sé si debería decirte esto, pero uh, tú odias subir los pies al sofá, dices que lo desacomodas —dijo, y rodé los ojos.

—Eso es estúpido. Para qué quiero un sofá si no voy a subir los pies. Isabella es estúpida —murmuré. Él rio de nuevo y el sonido giró por mi cerebro trayendo consigo un borroso recuerdo. Un recuerdo que no estaba completamente perdido, como el resto de mi vida, solo un recuerdo que había enterrado junto con otros.

—Te conozco —dije, sentándome y girándome hacia él. Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Sí —dijo, alargando la palabra como para decir… duh.

—No, no, no. Fui a la preparatoria contigo —dije, y él sonrió. Era una sonrisa genuina, no como las sonrisas de lástima que me había estado dando.

—Me preguntaba si recordarías eso.

—Eres el jodido Edward Cullen. Eras como la realeza de la preparatoria —dije. Me casé con Edward Cullen—. Diablos, diez años y aún te ves tan guapo como lo hacía antes —declaré, admirando su fuerte mandíbula y su recta nariz. Él sonrió y admiré eso también.

—Gracias —comentó. Me incliné contra los almohadones.

—Tenía un enorme enamoramiento contigo. No puedo creer que me casé contigo —dije mirándolo con asombro. Él rio—. ¿Cómo nos conocimos? —pregunté.

—Tiraste café en mí —respondió con rapidez. Me sonrojé. No lo hice. Oh, Dios, soy una idiota—. Sí. Era café helado. Te sonrojaste intensamente y trataste de limpiarlo con tus manos y estabas tan avergonzada y de repente miraste hacia arriba y…

—"¿No te conozco?", y tú dijiste "fuimos juntos a la preparatoria"—dije, recordando ese momento como si lo hubiera visto en la televisión. Eran demasiado borrosos y me sentí como si estuviera tratando de recordar un sueño.

—Sí. Exactamente eso.

—Recordé eso. No sé cómo, pero lo recordé.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza. No. No tenía idea de cómo los recuerdos iban y venían, pero lo hacían. Me sentí mejor. Me sentí como si me conociera más. Con suerte mis recuerdos volverían pronto.

El único problema era el alivio en el rostro de Edward cuando le dije que no recordaba nada más.

Entre él y el incómodo sentimiento en mi estómago, tenía el presentimiento que el regreso de mis recuerdos no significarían cosas buenas.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y la respuesta hacia 'paperwork', me alegro mucho que los primeros capítulos las hayan animado para seguir leyendo :D**

 **Gracias a las que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior Dayiss, Arlette Cullen Swan, danielaMc1, patymdn, Tata XOXO, sarai pineda, Dani, Miz Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Gabriela Cullen, Anastacia T Crawford, florcitacullen1, Paola Lightwood, Isa Labra Cullen, freedom2604 y Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn.**

 **Y bueno, Bella recordó algo, lo cuál es bueno... ¿o no?, ¿que piensan?**

 **Dejen su opinión en su review y nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	4. Café

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro: Café**

 _ **7 de septiembre de 2006**_

Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dije, cuando chocamos el uno contra el otro. Ella estaba ordenando delante de mí. Estaba cansado. Estaba irritable. Iba tarde. Todo me molestaba. Ella me molestaba. No podía decidirse en qué ordenar y me estaba enojando más y más.

Mi profesor se pondría furioso. Consideré saltarme el café. Luego su orden fue puesta frente a ella y se giró para irse. Chocó directamente conmigo. Sí (afortunadamente) café frío se derramó sobre mi camiseta blanca.

—¡Mierda! —grité. Ella se sonrojó. Las disculpas se escaparon de sus labios tan apresuradamente que no podía entenderla. Tomó una servilleta y se acercó a mi camiseta mojada. Era demasiado tarde para eso. No ayudaría. Tomé su muñeca para detenerla.

Me miró y se congeló. Su mano dejó de moverse, su sonrojo se desvaneció y me miró. La miré de vuelta, porque por un momento reconocí esos ojos castaños. No los había visto en mucho tiempo, pero los recordaba.

—¿No te conozco? —dijo, inclinando la cabeza. Me reí porque este era un momento tan extraño para reunirnos.

—Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria —le recordé, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Edward Cullen —dijo, como si mi nombre lo explicara todo. Asentí una vez.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó.

* * *

 **Aquí tenemos el primer epov de la historia, se vienen más y en ellos se explica la relación de Edward con Bella desde que se conocieron y hasta el accidente.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es muy, muy corto, lo sé, pero en el capítulo pasado Bella recordó esto, ahora saben cómo fue desde la mente de Edward.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews (MONICA C M, jupy, EsteVas, supattinsondecullen, bbluelilas, patymdn, rosy canul, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Bitah, Isa Labra Cullen, Isabelle98, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn y freedom2604), los apreciamos mucho y sigan animándose a dejarlos. :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. Insisto, fíjense en las fechas, son muy importantes y, para futura referencia, cuando las fechas estén en cursiva y negritas, significa que es un epov, cuando solo estén en negritas, es bpov ;)**


	5. Alice

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: Alice**

 **7 de junio de 2012**

Edward estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. No le pedí hacerlo. Él solo dijo que lo haría y así lo hizo.

Desearía que me hubiera dejado dormir en la habitación de invitados.

La cama era extraña. Olía a él, pero también olía un poco a mí. Olía a fresas y a una marca de perfume que no era mi usual perfume corporal de siete dólares de Walmart.

Fui al baño y miré los accesorios. Había un perfume francés en el lavabo. Olía como mi almohada. Era lindo, diferente. Había un labial, un polvo y máscara. Nada más. Supongo que, incluso ahora, no usaba mucho maquillaje. Eso era lindo. En el lavabo, del lado de Edward, había una colonia, un rastrillo y crema de afeitar.

El baño se sentía tan íntimo, tan compartido. Era tan extraño. Alice se espantaría al ver el poco maquillaje. De repente mis ojos se ensancharon. ¡Alice!

Un sentimiento horrible comenzó a construirse en el fondo de mi estómago. Algo no estaba bien.

Salí del baño hacia el pasillo. ¡Ugh! ¿Cuál jodida puerta era la de la habitación de invitados?

—¡Edward! —grité. La puerta cerca del final del pasillo se abrió de golpe y él salió corriendo. Estaba usando un par de pantalones de pijama y nada más. Sin embargo, no podía admirar su esculpido pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó, mirando alrededor de él como si esperara que un intruso apareciera en la esquina.

—¿Alice, dónde está Alice? —pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mary Alice Brandon! Mide alrededor de un metro cincuenta y es hiperactiva y tiene cabello negro y ojos color avellana. No pesa más de cincuenta kilos. ¿Dónde está? —pregunté. No sé por qué esto parecía tan crucial, pero lo era.

Alice era mi mejor amiga. Ella vivía —o solía hacerlo— en el apartamento junto al mío. Nos volvimos amigas de inmediato y yo… necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

El doctor Cullen me dijo que le había dicho a mi familia que estaba en recuperación, pero que el permiso para visitas era limitado debido a mi dilema mental o algo parecido. ¿También le había prohibido a Alice visitarme?

—Bella, no has hablado con Alice en dos años —dijo y eso fue todo. Eso rompió lo que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sintiendo el temblor en mi voz. Él dio un paso hacia delante y sentí mis rodillas temblar. ¿Cómo no podía ser amiga de ella? Yo la quería.

Ella era mi hermana no oficial. Planeamos nuestras vidas juntas. Íbamos a ser como Meredith y Christina. Éramos como Meredith y Christina.

Quería preguntar qué había pasado. Quería preguntar por qué no hablábamos, pero, de una manera, no pude hacerlo. Algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que, realmente, no quería saber la respuesta. Sentí mis piernas temblar y de repente estaba en el suelo y no podía dejar de temblar.

Edward llegó a mi lado de inmediato, sujetándome los hombros y atrayéndome hacia él.

¿Por qué estaba temblando?

—Ssh, Bella. Ssh —dijo Edward en la misma voz calmada que usó en el hospital.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del porqué temblaba. Estaba temblando porque estaba llorando. Sollozando.

Pesados sollozos me sacudían el pecho y mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas que no podía detener.

Todo era diferente ahora. Era una persona diferente y no tenía idea de cómo adaptarme. No tenía idea de cómo recordar. No tenía y me sentía perdida. Me sentía confundida.

Me aferré a Edward porque él era la única persona aquí y lo único nuevo en mi vida con lo que me sentía cómoda. Podría ver cómo es que me enamoré de él. Era increíblemente fácil enamorarse de alguien como Edward. Era como nadar en un lago de deseo hasta que te das cuenta de que el lago era de algo más serio. Como un océano. Un océano lleno de amor.

Cuando sentí los ojos más pesados, él me levantó del suelo y me cargó hacia la recámara. Me acostó en la cama y comenzó a alejarse pero me aferré a su brazo. No podía hacer esto sola.

—No te vayas, por favor —rogué. Él asintió y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se acostó. Me giré para estar frente a él. Sonrió—. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —pregunté, porque necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber que ella era feliz.

—Ella vive cerca, en realidad. Casada y con una hija. Creo que otro bebé viene en camino. No estoy seguro, ha pasado tiempo —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Esto es muy duro para mí. Lo estoy intentando, pero estoy asustada y no te conozco. Ya no conozco nada. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hago para vivir —dije, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrerme las mejillas.

Su mano las limpió. Su pulgar se sintió calloso, pero reconfortante.

—Trabajas en la biblioteca del centro. Amas tu empleo. Estás a cargo de la sección de jóvenes adultos, lo que te mantiene ocupada. Constantemente estás leyendo —dijo. Sonreí. Me gustaba eso. Sonaba como algo que me gustaría hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con mi trabajo? —pregunté.

—Afortunadamente, la biblioteca está en remodelación por el verano, así que tienes tres meses completos para tratar de adaptarte. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó. Asentí.

—¿En qué trabajas tú? —pregunté.

—Soy compositor de música —respondió.

—¿Escribes canciones? —pregunté. Asintió—. Eso es genial. ¿Para quién?

—Escribo música para bandas de universidades cercanas. He escrito música para unos cuantos shows de televisión —respondió.

—Eso es un trabajo tan extraño. ¿Y tienes éxito en él? —lo cuestioné.

—Sí. Soy muy bueno. Trabajo desde casa casi todo el tiempo, excepto por las veces en las que tengo que reunirme con otros escritores o grabar algo en el estudio —dijo.

—Así que, ¿tu nombre está en los créditos de las películas que nadie lee? —dije con una risa. Se rio.

—Supongo que podrías plantearlo así —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy lindo —susurré.

—Igual que tú —dijo él, tomando un mechón de mi cabello y poniéndomelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo? Si nunca recuerdo todo por completo —pregunté.

—Entonces lo descubriremos. Juntos —dijo, y yo sonreí.

—Me gustas más y más. —Bostecé y cerré los ojos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba durmiendo.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Quiero aclarar algo con respecto a la extensión de los capítulos, esta historia es una traducción así que no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a eso, los capítulos están escritos así. Y este es un fic tipo drabble, ¿qué significa eso? Que los capítulos son cortos.**

 **Bella no ha hablado con Alice en dos años... ¿se imaginan por qué? me gustaría leer sus opiniones o teorías ;)**

 **Y vemos que se van acercando un poquito más, lo cuál es bueno para ambos, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews (** **Roxy Sanchez, luz c c, Mariana, missy, mechi, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, Paola Lightwood, Angeles MC, jupy, tulgarita, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Isabelle98, MONICA C M, nataliastewart y Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn)** **, no se olviden de dejar uno en este capítulo, y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	6. Prras

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis: P*rras**

 **14 de junio de 2012**

—¿Estás seguro de que debo ir? —pregunté, sentada en el auto y mirando hacia la casa. Tenía una cerca a su alrededor. Una cerca blanca a su alrededor. ¿Acaso estábamos en los cincuenta? ¿En serio?

—Papá dijo que sería bueno para ti. Quizás desencadene nuevos recuerdos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Miré hacia el libro en mis manos. Había pasado una semana desde que había sido dada de alta del hospital y los recuerdos no habían vuelto a mi cabeza.

Había sido una semana rara, tratando de ajustarme. Esta sería mi primera vez fuera de la casa. Realmente no había hablado con nadie además de mis padres y estaba nerviosa por conocer a estas personas.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haber leído este libro —dije.

—No creo que discutas mucho el libro —dijo con una risa.

—Ew, no me digas que estoy en un club de lectura falso. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿En serio? —pregunté. Se rio. Últimamente se estaba riendo mucho de mí. Lo miré mal.

—Todo saldrá bien. Estas son tus amigas, ¿de acuerdo? Luego, cenaremos en la noche con la familia. Tienes tu teléfono, solo llámame cuando estés lista para irte o, si prefieres, pídele a Angela que te lleve a casa. Como sea está bien —dijo.

Él me había dado mi teléfono esta mañana. No podía manejar un Smartphone. Aún estaba acostumbrada a mi viejo Motorola, el cual parecía ser lo mejor antes, pero ahora es solamente basura. Odiaba la tecnología. Miré el pequeño ladrillo en mis manos. Al menos podía llamarlo. Había practicado eso.

—Supongo que está bien.

—Estarás bien. Lo prometo —dijo, inclinándose pero retrocediendo de repente. Me di cuenta que iba a besarme de despedida. Sonreí. Eso era lindo, pero creo que hizo lo correcto al retroceder. Aún no habíamos cruzado alguna barrera íntima.

En su lugar, me incliné y besé su mejilla.

—Adiós —dije, saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta. Él asintió y se alejó. Miré hasta que giró en la esquina al final de la calle y desapareció de mi vista. Luego me giré hacia la casa y traté de prepararme a mí misma para esto.

Con una respiración profunda, caminé hacia la casa y toqué la puerta ligeramente.

Se abrió casi inmediatamente.

—¡Bella! —chilló una aguda voz e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no estremecerme. De repente fui abrazada con demasiada efusividad y sentí mi respiración desaparecer. Todo vestigio de aire que tenía en los pulmones fue remplazado por un pesado olor a perfume.

Santo Dios, ¿acaso esta mujer se bañó en Chanel? No había olido tanto perfume desde que estaba en la preparatoria. Después de lo que pareció como un millón de años, pero probablemente solo fueron unos segundos, me soltó.

Sonreí a manera de saludo. No tenía ni idea de quién era esta mujer.

Tenía un bronceado falso, los que parecían como pechos falsos, y una gran y falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro probablemente lleno de bótox. ¿Por qué necesitaba bótox? Teníamos veintisiete años, por Dios Santo.

—Dios, eres un desastre, cariño —dijo con una risita. Bueno, eso no fue muy amable. ¿Era su amiga?

Toqué la herida en mi frente. También tenía un moretón en la mejilla, pero maldición no vas por ahí diciéndole a la gente que se ve fea después de un accidente. No me agradaba Grandes Pechos, como había decidido llamarla.

Mi cuerpo quizás tenga veintisiete años, pero tenía la mentalidad de una chica de veinte.

—Bueno, ya sabes, accidentes de auto, contusiones, y pérdida de memoria, oh Dios —murmuré. Ella rio. Era falsa. ¿Estas eran mis amigas? Extrañaba más y más a Alice. La había buscado en esta cosa llamada Facebook. Aparentemente, Edward había tenido razón.

Sí tenía un hijo y otro más en camino. Desearía poder recordar por qué no éramos amigas.

—Oh, estamos tan felices de que estés bien. Vamos, entra —dijo ella y se alejó de la puerta. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. La seguí a la sala de estar y ahí estaban cinco mujeres más que estaban riendo y bebiendo y comiendo diferentes cosas que estaban en bandejas. Quería llorar.

Esto era tan bizarro y no era para nada yo. Iba a patear el trasero de Edward cuando volviera a casa.

—¡Bella! —chillaron las cuatro mujeres. Esta vez, no pude evitar estremecerme. Estaba muy sensible a los ruidos muy fuertes o luces muy brillantes, de acuerdo con el doctor Cullen. Me di cuenta de que él era mi suegro y que debería llamarlo Carlisle, como él había sugerido, pero no podía. Decirle doctor Cullen era más divertido.

—Chicas, un poco de sensibilidad —le dijo una mujer a las otras y ellas asintieron. Le di una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento a ella.

—Soy Angela —dijo.

—Hola.

—Ella sabe tu nombre, Angie —dijo Grandes Pechos, sentándose en el sofá.

—De hecho, no lo hago. No conozco… a nadie —dije, mirando los extraños rostros que me miraban como si fuera un pez en un acuario.

—Oh, ¿así que realmente no recuerdas nada? Como nada —preguntó una mujer rubia. Lucía como si pudiera ser familiar de Grandes Pechos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ven a sentarte aquí, cariño —dijo Grandes Pechos, palmeando el lugar vacío junto a ella. Fui y me senté.

—Soy Jess —dijo Grandes Pechos.

—Soy Lauren —dijo la gemela.

—Jane —dijo la pequeña castaña, quien aún estaba hojeando el libro como si realmente tratara de leerlo.

—Heidi —dijo la hermosa mujer sentada frente a mí. Algo acerca de ella no se sentía bien.

Tampoco me gustaba ella.

—Dios, Bella, cuando escuchamos lo que pasó, estábamos desesperadas —dijo Angela, mirándome con sus grandes y sinceros ojos cafés. Me agradaba. Quizás era la única que realmente me agradaba.

—¿Cómo se tomó Edward las noticias? —preguntó la gemela, inclinándose y pareciendo interesada en la respuesta.

—Um, él me está ayudando. El doctor Cullen dijo que no debería de forzar los recuerdos, sino que debo dejar que vuelvan solos —dije, mirándome las manos y a la manicura fresca que tenía en ellas. Comencé a rascar la pintura y Grandes... Jess, alejó mis manos.

—Oh, Dios, cariño, no hagas eso. Es terriblemente desagradable. —Frunció el ceño y la miré con incredulidad. ¿Qué?

—De acuerdo —dije y luché contra la urgencia de continuar con mi hábito nervioso.

—¿Realmente no recuerdas a ninguna de nosotras? —preguntó Heidi con una de sus hermosas cejas alzada. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con estas cabezas huecas?

—¿Ya le dijiste a Jake? —preguntó Jane, inclinándose más al borde de su asiento.

—¿Quién es Jake? —pregunté. Todas las chicas jadearon.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, no me digas que también has olvidado a tu amante —dijo Heidi. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Amante?

—Oh, chicas, deténganse, saben que no pasa nada entre ellos —dijo Angela, y de repente se sintió como si yo no estuviera más en la habitación.

—Pero ella quiere que pase. Y está ese beso. Y con Edward actuando tan distante no veo cómo no puede pasar nada —dijo la gemela.

—El beso fue culpa de Jake —dijo una de ellas.

—Por qué dejar ir a Edward, él es un gran modelo de hombre —dijo otra.

—También Jake —dijo alguien más.

—Qué no daría por estar en tu lugar, Bella.

—Si yo fuera tú, simplemente lo aceptaría. No veo por qué no puedas tener un poco de ambos.

—Casada con un hombre hermoso y follándote a otro hombre hermoso, es una situación en donde siempre ganas.

Las voces se juntaron como si la conversación fluyera sobrenaturalmente rápido a mi alrededor. No podía seguirla. Mi mente era un caos mientras sus risas se escuchaban por el lugar.

—¡Estoy casada! —grité, poniéndome de pie de repente.

—Oh, cariño, esa no es razón para no explorar… lo que Edward no sabe… —dijo Grandes Pechos, y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

—Lo siento. No sabía que esta era una reunión de zorras —dije, tomando mi bolso y marchándome.

—Oh, no actúes toda digna y pura. ¡No eres mejor que nosotras! —gritó Heidi mientras salía de la habitación. Lágrimas me salieron de los ojos mientras abría la puerta y la azotaba. Que se jodan. Todas son unas perras.

De repente, las piezas de mi vida se estaban acomodando.

¿Estaba teniendo una aventura? ¿Esa era la persona en la que me había convertido? Un sollozo me sacudió los hombros. Odiaba a las mujeres como esas.

Dejé el jardín y comencé a caminar por la calle. No sabía dónde estaba o cómo llegar a casa; solamente quería alejarme de esas mujeres.

—¡Bella! —llamó una voz junto a mí. Me giré para ver a Angela en su auto junto a mí—. Sube —ordenó. La ignoré—. Bella, mete tu trasero en el auto. Vamos. Realmente te agrado. Solamente pretendes que las otras te agradan —dijo Angela, y me detuve para mirarla. Estaba sonriendo y se estiró para abrir la puerta. Suspiré y entré. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevarme a casa—. Mejor. No escuches a esas chicas. Todas quieren meterse con tu marido y se enojan porque él las rechaza. Son exactamente lo que las llamaste: zorras.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—¿Estoy engañando a Edward? —pregunté porque, honestamente, el pensamiento me rompía el corazón. Edward era un buen hombre y si no quería estar con él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era decirle, no actuar a sus espaldas. Y la cosa más triste era que no sabía por qué no querría estar con un hombre como él. Era dulce y amable y me sostenía cuando lloraba.

—No. No lo haces —dijo y comenzó a manejar. No sabía a dónde íbamos.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunté.

—Él es… un amigo. No le has dicho a Edward porque el mes pasado Jacob te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti. Le dijiste que no sentías lo mismo, pero seguiste viéndolo porque dijiste que estabas realmente confundida —explicó Angela.

—No amo a nadie en estos momentos —dije, raspando mis uñas de nuevo. Quería quitarme el esmalte. Me recordaba a esas perras.

—Tú amas a Edward. Siempre lo has amado y te diré lo que le dije a la vieja Bella. No amas a Jake. Amas la aventura y la novedad que él representa o representaba, pero no amas al hombre. Tú amas a Edward.

—¿Qué estaban diciendo de un beso?

—Jacob te besó una semana antes del accidente. No lo has visto desde entonces. Dijiste que no confiabas en ti misma —dijo ella. Sentí la culpa recorrerme como una araña. Era incómodo y terrorífico. Quería decirle a Edward inmediatamente, pero ¿se enojaría?

¿Cómo podría explicarle la situación si ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente había pasado?

Cerré los ojos y sentí las lágrimas recorrerme las mejillas. Dolía. Físicamente dolía saber que me había convertido en esta extraña mujer con tendencias de zorra.

—Oh, Bella, no llores —dijo Angela y tomó mi mano.

—Es solo que odio pensar que soy ese tipo de persona, Angela. No soy ese tipo de persona —dije. Ella asintió.

—Cariño, esto va a ser difícil, pero ¿has pensado que quizás fue algo bueno que perdieras la memoria? Quizá es el destino dándote un nuevo comienzo —dijo.

La miré. Ella sonrió y estacionó el auto. Cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que me había llevado a casa.

Quizás tenía razón. Quizás este era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **... ¿hola?**

 **Este fue un capítulo muy revelador para la pobre de Bella que no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que pasa, a ustedes,** **¿qué les pareció?**

 **Honestamente no puedo esperar para que conozcan más a 'la vieja Bella' y saber su opinión de ella, en este capítulo tienen un muy pequeño vistazo de cómo era pero se explica mejor en los capítulos de Edward.**

 **Muchas gracias a las que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado: merce, Sarai Pineda, Roxy Sanchez, missy, EsteVas, jupy, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Beastyle, Gabriella Cullen-me encantó tu review y son exactamente las palabras de Angela al final de este capítulo-, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, LucyGomez, Isabelle98 y Tata XOXO.**

 **¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews con tan solo 5 capítulos! No saben lo feliz que me hace y espero que se animen a seguir dejando sus opiniones y teorías en los reviews, disfruto mucho leyéndolos y saber que les está encantando la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a Yani que me estuvo apoyando mucho la semana pasada con los capítulos :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	7. Razón

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Razón**

 **14 de junio de 2012**

Iba a ver a Jake.

Cuando dejé la casa antes del accidente. Iba hacia la casa de Jake.

Recordaba eso. No pude recordar por qué me iba, o cómo era Jake, o por qué quería verlo, pero iba hacia su casa.

Recordaba eso.

Estaba sentada en el columpio que estaba en el porche. No había entrado aún o le había dicho a Edward que estaba en casa. No estaba lista para verlo.

Abrí mi teléfono y recorrí los contactos. Borré a Jane, Jess, Lauren y Heidi. No quería nada con ellas.

Cuando llegué a la J, también vi el número de Jake. Lo miré por mucho tiempo antes de borrarlo también. Quería un nuevo comienzo. Quería lo que Angela afirmó era posible para mí, así que borré su número.

Sentí una ligereza cuando se fue. Estaba feliz de que se hubiera ido. Era mi primer paso para avanzar.

Luego, fui a Facebook y busqué a un Jake en mi perfil, no había ninguno. Bien.

Cerré mi teléfono y me columpié con los pies. Miré al vecindario. Era silencioso por aquí. Era lindo. La puerta se abrió de repente y un frenético Edward salió. Se calmó cuando me vio y, literalmente, pude ver su suspiro de alivio.

Caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Angela llamó. Dijo que te dejó hace media hora. Me asustaste —dijo. No lo miré. No me sentí capaz de hacerlo sin llorar.

—Esas mujeres son malvadas —dije en su lugar. Edward bufó.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta —dijo, inclinándose y recargando los codos en las rodillas.

—Lo sabías, lo sabías y me dejaste ir —grité.

—Son tus amigas, sin importar si me agradan o no —dijo. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ellas no son amigas.

—De acuerdo.

—Quiero empezar de nuevo —dije con simpleza.

—Eso suena como un plan —dijo.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y me recargué en la silla.

—¿Me ayudarás? —pregunté, porque si había una cosa que sabía, era que quería a Edward conmigo en cada paso del camino. Quizás haya perdido el camino de mi viaje, quizás me haya perdido a mí misma, pero Angela tenía razón.

Quizás había una razón para mi accidente.

Quizás esta era una oportunidad para cambiar.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Otro capítulo corto pero vemos que Bella en verdad quiere cambiar, aunque ella ni siquiera recuerde qué fue lo que hizo mal, ¿qué les parece?**

 **Debo decir que me encantaron sus reacciones ante el capítulo pasado, como les dije, poco a poco veremos, a través de la mente de Edward, qué fue lo que pasó con ellos, pero sobre todo con Bella.**

 **Gracias a las que dejaron su review: cary, Montsecita Cullen Black, Bitah, Gabriela Cullen, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn,** **LucyGomez,** **Tata XOXO, tulgarita, bbluelilas, freedom2604, patymdn, Paola Lightwood, missy, Roxy Sanchez, Sarai Pineda y EmmaBe.**

 **Espero que se animen a dejar un review porque me encanta leer sus teorías acerca de Bella y sus opiniones respecto a la historia en general :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	8. Esme

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho: Esme**

 **14 de junio de 2012**

Edward tenía un hermano y su hermano tenía una esposa.

El nombre del hermano de Edward era Emmett, su esposa era Rosalie. Ellos tenían una bebé muy pequeña con gruesos rizos negros y hoyuelos. Sonreía demasiado y estaba bastante familiarizada conmigo porque me seguía llamando "Bewa".

Eran personas bastante intimidantes. Emmett porque juraba que su brazo era del tamaño de mi cuello… bueno, quizás estaba exagerando, pero créanme cuando digo que no demasiado. Rosalie porque era hermosa. Parecía como la modelo que aún no había sido descubierta. Incluso la bebé era intimidante porque era adorable con sus grandes ojos azules y una suave sonrisa que me hacía sentir que iría a la guerra por ella. Era aterrador.

—Dios, Bella, vaya manera de darnos un susto —dijo Emmett, caminando hacia el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza. Rosalie se sentó en la isleta y estaba analizándome con sus extraños ojos violetas.

Todos estábamos en la cocina, esperando la llegada del doctor Cullen y su esposa. La bebé, cuyo nombre era Vera, gateó de camino a la cocina y de vuelta hacia la sala.

Edward me había dicho que había pasado tiempo desde que la familia se había reunido.

—¿Lo siento? —pregunté. Emmett rio.

—¿Realmente no me recuerdas? —preguntó con un movimiento de sus cejas.

—Lo siento, supongo que no eres tan inolvidable como piensas —bromeé, y Edward rio.

—Oh, y volvió la Bella sarcástica. Esperaba que también la hubieras perdido —se quejó Emmett. Me reí. Lo que no le dije es que sí lo recordaba. Lo recordaba de la preparatoria, pero él se había graduado antes que yo y, en ese entonces, no lo conocía muy bien.

Rosalie no dijo mucho y cada vez que captaba su mirada, me sentía nerviosa.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de mis suegros.

Antes de poder saludarlos, fui envuelta en otro fuerte abrazo por segunda vez en el día.

Solamente que me gustaba este abrazo. La persona era suave y olía como un ligero perfume mezclado con el aroma a detergente. Olía como una mamá y asumí que estaba siendo abrazada por Esme, la madre de Edward.

—Oh, cariño, estaba tan preocupada por ti. Casi rompí la regla de Carlisle cuando dijo que no podía verte más. Juro que casi tuve un infarto —dijo ella y se separó de mí.

Su rostro estaba enmarcado con ondas de color caramelo. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes. Estaban decorados por pestañas gruesas que Edward obviamente heredó. Su rostro era suave y redondo, y ella se veía muy joven. De repente, recordaba cocinar con ella en la cocina, planeando una boda con ella, yendo a arreglar mis uñas. Recordaba haberme distanciado de ella, pero extrañándola profundamente.

—Esme —dije, y mi voz tembló porque, por alguna razón, mi mente había decidido recordarla. La abracé con fuerza nuevamente, dejando que su esencia trajera familiares memorias y otras borrosas que no podía aclarar.

Sentía como si mi mente fuera un rompecabezas armándose en situaciones al azar. Ella me abrazó de vuelta y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Dios, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Obviamente estaba rota. Tenía que estarlo. ¿Quién lloraba tanto? Barbies sin cerebro y supongo que podías decir que yo no tenía un cerebro.

Oh, espantapájaros, siento tu dolor.

—¿Me recuerdas, cariño? —preguntó, y asentí en su cabello.

Un pequeño estallido de celebraciones se dio en la cocina, con Emmett siendo el más ruidoso. Reí y me separé de Esme. Incluso Rosalie tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Todas estas personas estaban animándome en mi recuperación, querían que volviera.

Esto me hacía increíblemente feliz, pero también me ponía triste, porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de no ser de nuevo la misma Bella. Nunca sería su Bella, pero no creía que quisiera serlo.

Y de alguna manera, sabía que al ser mi familia, ellos estarían de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Este capítulo de regalo es en agradecimiento por sus reviews, amo leerlos todos y me encanta que dejen sus teorías y opiniones, muchas gracias por eso y que sigan llegando sus reviews :D**

 **Y bien, Bella recordó a Esme, eso es muy bueno y poco a poco irá recordando más, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Una vez más, gracias a las chicas que, capítulo con capítulo, dejan su review: cary, Roxy Sanchez (jamás podría cansarme de tus teorías, ¡las amo!), Miz Cullen, rosy canul, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu (¡saludos desde México! :D), tulgarita, Cely Peralta, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, Arlette Cullen Swan, Paola Lightwood y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	9. Beso

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144**

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve: Beso**

 **14 de junio de 2012**

—No puedo creer que recordaras a mi mamá —comentó Edward por la noche mientras estábamos acostados, mirando el techo.

—Tampoco yo. Tengo fuertes memorias de ella —dije.

—Recordaste a mi mamá y no a mí —dijo.

—¿Eso te molesta? —pregunté.

—No. Sí. No lo sé. Me alegra que la recordaras. Ella es una parte de mí. Una parte de nuestra vida, así que es lindo pensar que estás recordando eso, pero también me siento confundido en cuanto a la manera en la que tu cerebro funciona. Nunca he sido capaz de entender eso —dijo con una risa y lo empujé con gentileza. Él tomó mi mano y la puso en su pecho mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—Sabes, cuando estudié Literatura Inglesa, no pensé en convertirme en bibliotecaria —dije, cambiando el tema porque así es como mi mente trabajaba. Él rio.

—Lo sé. Querías ser maestra —dijo. Era extraño que él conociera estas cosas de mí.

—Bueno, era más realista que unirte a una banda de rock —comenté, y él jadeó. Se giró y me miró.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —me preguntó y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

Repasé mis palabras y, mientras procesaba lo que dije, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro.

—Oye, lo recordé —susurré. Recordé algo sobre él. Su sonrisa fue cegadora y de repente, sus labios estaban en los míos.

No hubo un momento lento para anticiparlo, ni una pausa larga, solamente sus labios en los míos y se sentía muy bien.

Su suave boca se movió contra la mía y no pude evitar moverme con él, dejando que mi mano se enredara en su cabello y atrajera su boca más cerca. Sus labios se abrieron y no me quedé atrás mientras él, tentativamente, exploraba mi boca, como si se estuviera presentando conmigo.

Gemí y apreté mi agarré en él, sintiendo su peso encima de mí.

No quería que se detuviera. Esto era muy lindo. Movió sus caderas contra mi cuerpo y jadeé ante la sensación que creó en mi estómago, la sensación de las mariposas y el placer. Podía sentir lo musculoso de su cuerpo. Quería más, esto no era suficiente. Mis manos viajaron por su espalda y dentro de su camiseta, sintiendo los músculos de ésta bajo mis dedos. Él gimió mientras le pasaba las uñas por la espalda.

Sus caderas se movieron contra mí de nuevo y tuve que separarme para poder respirar mientras jadeaba otra vez. Él no se detuvo. Sus labios viajaron por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello. Era como una sobrecarga de emociones. Necesitaba más. Empujé mis caderas contra las suyas y de repente se detuvo mientras un profundo gemido salía de su garganta.

—Bella, debemos detenernos —dijo.

—No, ¿por qué? —gemí, besando de su mejilla a su cuello.

—Por favor —pidió. La palabra fue tan inesperada que me separé y descansé la cabeza en la almohada. Él volvió junto a mí y el único sonido en la habitación era el de nuestras respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad.

—Tú lo empezaste —dije, después de recuperarme para poder hablar con normalidad. Él rio y pasó una mano por su rostro.

—Lo sé. Diría que lo siento, pero no lo hago —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Lamento que te detuvieras, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste —dije.

Era demasiado rápido. No estaba lista. Edward sabía esto mientras yo estaba muy distraída por mis otras emociones como para verlo.

Las razones por las que la antigua Bella amaba a este hombre, rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo en las mías.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **Además de las razones obvias, lol, este capítulo me gusta porque estos dos ya se merecen al menos un momento de tranquilidad :3 ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado:** **cary, rosy canul, Beastyle, Lunita Black27, freedom2604, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, jupy, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, twilight-love1694, Meemii Cullen, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Vicky Bal y** **Gabriela Cullen.**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews con sus teorías y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	10. Perdidos

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez: Perdidos**

 _ **7 de septiembre de 2006**_

—Te fuiste por un año —le dije esto. Ella no necesitaba saberlo. Me sentí estúpido.

—Pasé un año con mi madre.

—¿Ahora volviste?

—Ahora volví. Empezaré la universidad.

—¿Cuál es tu carrera?

—Literatura Inglesa. ¿La tuya?

—Música.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

—Aún no estoy seguro. Quizás enseñar. Quizás tenga suerte, me una a una banda y me haga famoso. Las posibilidades son ilimitadas —bromeé. Ella rio. Me sentí victorioso.

En ese entonces, no sabía que una simple conversación podía volverse tan peligrosa. No sabía que me estaba enamorando de ella, ya lo había hecho. No sabía que el amor podía ser tan simple. Pensé que era dramático, con lágrimas y besos en la lluvia. Pensé que tenías que ser mayor, con más experiencia. Pensé que lo reconocerías. Pero estaba equivocado.

—Um, entonces, ¿te veré luego? —preguntó. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en su apartamento. Estaba oscuro. ¿Realmente habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos?

—¿Mañana? —pregunté impaciente.

—Sí. Um, seguro. Suena bien. —Ella también estaba impaciente. Podía verlo.

Sonreímos como lunáticos.

Estábamos perdidos y no teníamos ni idea.

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **Ya sé que en sus reviews van a poner que el capítulo es muy corto y sé que lo es, pero así están escritos y no puedo interferir con eso. Los epovs van a ser más cortos que los capítulos 'normales', para que no se sorprendan :)**

 **Gracias a las que dejaron su review el capítulo pasado: Laura Katherine,** **Meemii Cullen, Adriu, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO,** **Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, freedom2604 y Belli swan dwyer.**

 **Han estado bajando mucho los reviews, así que las invito a que sigan dejándolos. Son la única recompensa que las traductoras, autoras y adaptadoras tenemos por nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo, además de que nos ayudan a saber qué les está pareciendo la historia y, en este caso, el trabajo de traducción.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a las que siempre dejan un review y nos leemos el viernes :)**

 **xx**


	11. Dramático

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo once: Dramático**

 **17 de junio de 2012**

Esta era la primera parte de mi nueva vida. La nueva yo.

Edward esperó en la acera. Él entendió por qué debía hacer esto. Estaba asustada. Estaba nerviosa.

Después del encuentro con el Club de las Perras, realmente no sabía cómo saldría esto. Estaba cambiando las cosas.

Pero de alguna manera, encontré la fuerza para levantar el brazo y tocar el timbre. Podía escuchar el clásico sonido del timbre en la casa. Era una reacción en cadena. Un perro ladró adentro y se juntó con el sonido de los gritos de un niño.

Las voces se juntaron más mientras las pisadas se acercaban a la puerta, cada una hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y aquí estaba ella. Lucía mayor, pero también yo. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y arrugas alrededor de ellos. Su cabello, que normalmente estaba estilizado, estaba más largo y amarrado en un despeinado moño. Estaba usando pantalones de yoga y una camiseta muy grande para ella, una camiseta que estaba arrugada alrededor de su gran estómago.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, su voz se elevó en la pregunta.

—H-hola —tartamudeé. Me miró y solamente pude imaginar lo que pasó por su mente.

—¿Qué carajos te pasó? —preguntó, sus ojos me recorrieron. Sabía lo que estaba viendo. El moretón casi desaparecido en la mejilla, los pequeños cortes en la frente. El corte más largo estaba aún cubierto de las puntadas.

—No soy buena para manejar —dije, y ella bufó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó y arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

—Trato de reanudar, dramáticamente, nuestra amistad, pero, ya sabes, sin el dramatismo —dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que esto es dramático? —preguntó.

—Porqué perdí la memoria —afirmé. Su boca se abrió un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Um, no, no en realidad.

—¿Qué tan malo?

—Bueno, um, ¿ves a ese apuesto hombre en el auto?, me casé con él. No sabía eso cuando desperté —expliqué, y ella rio y, aunque no nos habíamos visto en años, conocía esa risa. Amaba esa risa.

—Nunca dejamos de ser amigas. Solamente quería que sacaras la cabeza de tu trasero —dijo y abrió los brazos. Fui hacia ellos de inmediato y me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí las lágrimas escocerme los ojos porque estaba muy feliz—. ¿Sigues saliendo con "las chicas"? —preguntó Alice.

—Son unas perras. Excepto quizá por Angela, pero también tiene un poco de perra —dije, y Alice rio y me apretó más fuerte.

Y luego estaba adentro, conociendo a su hija de dos años y estaba llorando porque ella era tan hermosa y llena de vida y no podía creer que me perdiera de todo esto.

Ella habló de su día como si nada faltara entre nosotras. No habló de nuestra separación, o del accidente, o de Edward. Habló de su embarazo, su doctor, su hija, su esposo.

Nunca mencionó por qué dejamos de hablar. Apreciaba eso. No guardaba rencor y sabía que ella me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! No los contesté, pero leí y aprecié todos, ¡bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las 'puntuales' :P por el review!:**

 **Jessaaurora24, Ni, Beli swan dwyer, Vicky Bal, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Paola Lightwood, Nikola Caracola, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Mix Cullen, angelabarmtz, Lucy Gomez, tulgarita, jupy, Kdaniela, Adriu, freedom2604, Suiza19, rosy canul, Guest, Roxy Sanchez, Moonles Girl y Meemii Cullen :)**

 **Nuevamente las invito a que dejen un review con sus teorías y comentarios sobre la historia y el trabajo de traducción, sería magnífico si con este capítulo llegamos a los 200 reviews, ahí les encargo ;)**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	12. Jake

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce: Jake**

 **19 de junio de 2012**

Edward me dejó en el supermercado. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el accidente y aún no podía manejar. Lo que estaba bien porque probablemente mi estupidez me llevaría a Inglaterra o algo así.

No tenía idea de cuáles eran las calles por aquí.

Pero me gustaba hacer las compras. Siempre lo había hecho. Había algo tranquilizador en caminar por los pasillos y simplemente decidir qué necesitaba o quería. Mañana era el cumpleaños de Edward, lo que Rosalie amablemente me había dejado saber, y quería hacer algo bueno para él. Rosalie dijo que a Edward no le gustaba hacer gran cosa por su cumpleaños, lo que podía entender. Yo también odiaba mi cumpleaños.

Edward accedió a llevarme, pero dijo que no podía quedarse; tenía una pieza que terminar o algo así.

Eso estaba bien. Creo que me gustaba comprar sola.

Estaba recorriendo el pasillo de la repostería, preguntándome si Isabella aún cocinaba o si era algo nuevo que Bella traería de vuelta.

—¡Bella! —me llamó una profunda voz masculina y me giré, sorprendida de que alguien me llamara. Me sorprendió más al ver quién venía hacia mí.

Él era alto. Muy alto. Profundamente bronceado y musculoso. Tenía grueso cabello negro y una sonrisa extremadamente blanca. Mi instinto me dijo que sabía quién era, pero lo ignoré.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja y dejando una bolsa de chispas de chocolate en el carrito.

—Deja de jugar —dijo, acercándose más. Moví el carrito y él se detuvo—. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó y continué mirándolo con los ojos ensanchados.

—Lo siento, tuve un accidente...

—Sí, escuché eso, pero no lo podía creer… ¿realmente no tienes idea? Soy yo, Jake —dijo, y negué con la cabeza. No. No. Estaba empezando de nuevo. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

No me había detenido a pensar que solo porque yo había terminado con mi antigua vida, no significaba que mi antigua vida había terminado conmigo.

Moví el carrito alrededor de él y comencé a caminar. Me siguió.

—Bella, vamos. Somos amigos —dijo.

—No. No lo somos. Porque no quiero amigos que besen a una mujer casada. No quiero un amigo como tú. Quizás la vieja Bella lo querría, pero yo no soy ella, y realmente apreciaría si me dejaras en paz —dije, ignorándolo y mirando en los anaqueles, tratando con desesperación de enfocarme en las compras.

—Mira, sé que estás enojada por lo del beso, pero cuando vuelvas, cuando vuelvas a la norma... —Tuve que detenerlo. Me detuve y lo miré. Él no lo entendía.

—No. ¡No! La vieja Bella estaba enojada contigo, sí, y con buena razón, pero yo no soy la vieja Bella. Nunca seré ella. La vieja Bella amaba a su esposo y te rechazaba, al igual que yo e incluso aunque no tenga todos mis recuerdos, estoy cuerda. Aún reconozco mis emociones; mi mentalidad no va a cambiar. La vieja Bella no volverá y la nueva, yo, no te quiere en su vida y si de verdad te importo, como tanto afirmas, lo vas a entender —dije y observé como su expresión lentamente cambiaba. Moví el carrito, porque tenía un corazón, lo tenía, y no podía soportar ver como el suyo se rompía.

La vieja Bella realmente había dejado todo un desastre para que yo lo limpiara. Había hecho cosas y dejado cabos sueltos por todos lados y tratar de arreglarlos era agotador.

Pero esperaba que hubiera captado el mensaje. Que lo entendiera.

Y, más que nada, deseaba que él no fuera la ruina de mi nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Alcanzamos los 200 reviews con el capítulo pasado, así que pensé en dejarles un regalo ;)**

 **Para las que querían, lol, a Jake... aquí lo tienen, pero vemos que Bella no quiere tener nada que ver con él *aplaude* ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias por los reviews de ayer: cary, Guest, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Meemii Cullen, freedom2604, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Paola Lightwood, patymdn, Merce, Vicky Bal y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn. [no los contesté chicas, pero los leí y aprecié cada uno de ellos :) ]**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews con sus teorías y opiniones del trabajo de traducción, sé que tenemos días específicos de actualización, pero si dejan sus reviews, quizá podamos seguir haciendo más excepciones con las actualizaciones ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	13. Sueño

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo trece: Sueño**

 **21 de junio de 2012**

Recordé a Jake. No recuerdo todo de él y la memoria es borrosa, como si faltara algo, pero recordaba el beso. Recordaba qué fue lo que pasó.

Al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero la familiaridad de la situación rápidamente me despertó de mi ligero sueño y continuó reproduciéndose en mi cabeza como una mala película.

Me quedé acostada, mirando al techo y viendo todo en mi cabeza, tratando de identificar el elemento faltante que no dejaba que el recuerdo fuera real.

Era un día lluvioso. Teníamos un asiento junto a la ventana en nuestro café favorito, que es en donde pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana y resbalaban, haciendo que todo afuera pareciera borroso y gris. Jake había ido al baño, dejándome sola por un momento.

Estaba lista para irme. Era tarde. Solamente estaba esperando que volviera, para despedirme.

Y luego él caminaba hacia mí, pareciendo distraído e incluso nervioso. Sonreí y me levanté del asiento, lista para irme.

Se paró frente a mí y algo en su expresión me orilló a preguntarle si estaba bien.

Sus palabras se mezclaron y continuó jugando con sus dedos. Diciendo algo acerca de sentirlo por mucho tiempo y sabiendo que yo no podía ignorarlo. Diciendo que me amaba y que tenía que saberlo. Que tenía que intentar algo.

En toda la confusión, abrí la boca para rechazarlo con gentileza, para recordarle que estaba casada y que no estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo, antes de poder decirlo, él me besó.

Justo ahí, en medio de la cafetería. Debí de haberlo empujado. Iba a hacerlo, pero lo inesperado del acto hizo que me congelara por un momento muy largo. Jake trató de profundizar el beso, al que yo no había respondido, y mis sentidos volvieron a mí. Me separé y lo empujé. Él no lo esperaba y se tambaleó por un momento.

No estoy segura de cuál era la reacción que esperaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que le di la equivocada. Lo abofeteé en la mejilla, dejando una marca. El sonido causó que las personas nos miraran. Los ojos de Jake estaban llenos de sorpresa y quizás dolor. Tomé mi bolsa y salí del lugar, entrando en mi auto con rapidez. Tomé una profunda respiración para calmarme.

Y luego la memoria se vuelve borrosa de nuevo. No puedo recordar qué hice después o qué pasó antes. Pero sí recuerdo ver el auto de Heidi salir y preguntarme qué estaba haciendo ella ahí.

Me tallé los ojos con pesadez. ¿Por qué el recuerdo era tan vívido? ¿Por qué podía recordar a Jacob, pero no a mi propio esposo?

Mi esposo, quien era dulce y amable y me hacía reír.

Mi esposo, cuya sonrisa me volvía loca y cuyos ojos parecían ver en lo profundo de mi alma.

Mi esposo, quien actualmente estaba sobre su estómago con su brazo encima del mío. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, cuando Edward dormía, siempre se aferraba a mí. Ya sea su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, o su pie acariciando el mío, o su mano sobre mis dedos, siempre estaba tocándome.

Era dulce y tierno, y me di cuenta de que era un hábito que yo también había adquirido porque, si no lo estaba tocando, el sueño parecía estar mal.

Me giré y lo vi dormir.

Su sedoso cabello cobrizo cayendo sobre su frente y jugando frente a sus ojos. No pude resistirme a quitarlo de su rostro. Él realmente era algo extraordinario. Su boca estaba entreabierta y exhalaba suavemente, sus labios llenos y rosas se veían como si pertenecieran a un niño pequeño, no a la rasposa mandíbula de un hombre.

Sus gruesas pestañas producían sombras sobre sus definidos pómulos y no pude evitar pensar que él era absolutamente hermoso.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? —susurré, sintiendo el eco de la pregunta en la silenciosa habitación.

Y luego sentí las lágrimas escociéndome los ojos y suspiré. Estaba harta de llorar. Estaba harta de sentirme triste, pero no podía evitarlo. Sí recordaba ciertas cosas.

Recordaba derramar el café sobre su camiseta y sentirme mortificada, queriendo limpiarla, queriendo correr, queriendo que todos dejaran de mirarnos. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un par de ojos que, de alguna manera, eran imposibles de olvidar, porque cuando los vi de nuevo, recordé al Edward Cullen de la preparatoria. Recordé mi sonrojo cada vez que compartíamos la mesa en biología. Olvidando anotar la tarea, solamente para tener una razón para hablarle. Recordé cómo lo miraba con timidez en la cafetería y cómo lo animaba solo a él durante cualquier evento deportivo al que iba.

Y él me recordaba. Notó mi ausencia en la ciudad y bromeó conmigo y me sentí alegre y genial. Caminó conmigo y me dejó en casa, en donde grité como una adolescente cuando cerré la puerta. Recordaba eso, pero no era suficiente.

Quería mis recuerdos, sin importar que fueran malos.

Quería recordarlo.

Quería recordar nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita.

Quería recordar nuestra primera vez.

Quería recordar nuestra boda.

Nuestra vida.

A él.

Quería recordar enamorarme de él.

¿En dónde se equivocó la vieja Bella?

¿En dónde perdió a Alice? ¿Por qué se hizo amiga de las zorras? ¿Por qué me olvidó? ¿Por qué olvidó a la persona que quería ser, la persona que aún soy?

Suspiré y me giré de nuevo.

Dejé que los pensamientos envolvieran mi mente, tratando de recordar lo que podía, tratando de forzar las memorias, pero no tenía caso.

Comenzó a llover de nuevo y el sonido de las gotas contra la ventana me comenzó a arrullar y me sentí adormilada, pero no antes de que sintiera el agarre de Edward apretarse y acercarme hacia él.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **Este capítulo es muy emotivo para Bella y a mi también me pone muy triste, la pobre no pude tener ni un solo descanso :(** **¿qué les pareció a ustedes?**

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado: effyvas, Miz Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Nikola Caracola, Jade HSos, Lucy Gomez, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood (Rose es la cuñada de Bella, esposa de Em), Tata XOXO, Arlette Cullen Swan, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, freedom2604, rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu y patymdn; ya saben lo que les diré, lol, no pude contestar sus reviews y, como ya empecé la universidad, quizá tenga menos tiempo para contestarlos, pero sepan que sí los leo y que sí los aprecio :)**

 **Sé que es desesperante que los capítulos sean tan cortos, que se quedan con ganas de más y que ya quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó con Bella, pero tengan paciencia, aunque sean cortos, cada capítulo va dando pequeños detalles y pistas, así que estén atentas y sigan dejando sus rviews con sus teorías y comentarios ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	14. Cita

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce: Cita**

 _ **9 de Septiembre de 2006**_

Nuestra primera cita no fue más que un desastre.

Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso.

Esa es la cosa con las chicas, ellas se preocupan por su apariencia y comportamiento y palabras y toda esa mierda, pensando que todo es fácil para nosotros. Nosotros los chicos hacíamos el mismo drama.

Igual de nerviosos.

Las manos me temblaban mientras esperaba que ella bajara las escaleras.

—Hola —saludó, cerrando la puerta tras ella y ofreciéndome una brillante sonrisa. Sonreí también. Ella tenía ese efecto. Me di cuenta de que debí decirle lo hermosa que se veía. Cómo me robó el aliento. Cómo no podía creer que hubiera aceptado una cita conmigo, pero ninguna de esas palabras parecía correcta. Nada que pudiera decir explicaría cómo se veía para mí esa noche. Así que no dije nada y esperé que el silencio pudiera decir lo que las palabras no podían—. Y ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó. Caminamos juntos por la calle del pacífico vecindario.

—Um, no lo sé. ¿Cenar? —Era un idiota. Balbuceando y balbuceando y sintiéndome inadecuado.

Ella sonrió y esos sentimientos se fueron. Debí de haber sabido en ese entonces que esto era diferente. Ella era diferente. Debí saberlo, debí de haberlo visto venir, pero no lo hice.

—Suena genial. Hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí. Podemos caminar si así lo quieres —ofreció y asentí. No tenía nada que decir.

Intentamos mantener una pequeña charla de camino allá, pero fracasamos. No era capaz de mantener la conversación. No podía decir nada. Mi mente era un revoltijo de preguntas, queriendo saber todo, desde su color favorito hasta si prefería la escritura de Hemingway o Fitzgerald. Pude haberle preguntado una de esas cosas, algo, pero estaba nervioso y, aunque no lo sabía en ese entonces, estaba en la primera cita con la última chica —y probablemente la primera, ya que las otras veces no se había sentido así— que amaría.

Esperaba que la cena pudiera generar más conversaciones.

Y lo hizo. Por un rato.

—Yo sentía un profundo enamoramiento por ti —me dijo, sumergiendo una de sus papas en la cátsup. Reí.

Porque esta es la cosa sobre Bella Swan. Ella no era solo una chica. Era la chica. La chica con la que cada chico sueña con querer, pero aleja el pensamiento porque, de algún modo, saben que nunca tendrían una oportunidad con ella. Para ser honesto, no era por su aspecto, aunque ella estaba completamente alejada de ser común, era el aura inalcanzable que la rodeaba lo que la hacía más atractiva. Y ella no se daba cuenta de eso. Ella era callada y dulce y chicos como yo soñaban con presentarla a su familia. Ella era la clase de chica que esperabas conocer en el camino porque, una vez que la tuvieras, desearías mantenerla contigo, y, en la preparatoria, para un chico de diecisiete años, eso puede ser muy intimidante.

—¿En serio? —Porque, de haber sabido que de verdad tenía una oportunidad con ella, no habría dudado en aceptarla.

—Sí. Estaba completamente enamorada de ti. Pensé que tú podías ver a través de mí por completo. Para ser honesta siento que volví a la preparatoria. —Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—También me siento así —admití, porque estaba intimidado. Porque, aunque nunca lo admitiera para mí mismo o incluso a ella, pensé en deslizar un anillo en su dedo y pensé en una vida juntos. Pensé en ser capaz de mantener a mi lado a una chica como ella.

De repente, nuestro momento intenso fue interrumpido por la camarera, quien estaba muy alegre y emocionada.

—La cuenta —dijo la efusiva camarera. La dejó en la mesa con una exuberante sonrisa y desapareció.

—Yo pago —dije, inclinándome con entusiasmo. Mi mano accidentalmente volteó el vaso de soda y el líquido se derramó sobre el regazo de mi cita. Ella se paró con rapidez y, desesperadamente, tomó un bonche de servilletas.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! Joder, no debería maldecir, ¡mierda! —Estaba balbuceando como un idiota, tratando de disculparme y dejar de lado el sentimiento de desprecio que crecía en mí ante el pensamiento de arruinar mi primera (por favor, no última) cita con ella. Ella estaba riendo, muy fuerte, sacándome de mi trance y mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

—Está bien. Estamos a mano —dijo con un guiño. Estaba confundido, pero luego recordé.

—Bueno, no hay que hacerlo un hábito —bromeé. Ella rio. Un extraño sentimiento llegó a mí.

Limpiamos el desastre con la ayuda de la camarera y salimos del lugar. Nos tomamos de las manos en nuestra caminata de regreso. Esta vez, la conversación no se detuvo. Nuestros pasos disminuyeron la velocidad, ninguno quería que la noche terminara.

Llegamos a su apartamento.

Y, de repente, nos vimos envueltos en este momento incómodo, preguntándonos quién debería hacer el primer movimiento, si es que éste debería hacerse. Y nos miramos y reímos, incómodos y, de repente, no me importaba. Quería besarla.

Me incliné y dejé un beso en sus labios. Fue suave mientras nuestros labios se encontraban por primera vez. Encontrarnos se sintió como un reencuentro. Fue lento y pacífico y nos separamos a regañadientes. Sus manos me soltaron el cabello y se sonrojó.

De repente, una pequeña gota de agua rodó por su mejilla. Estaba confundido. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Lo había arruinado de nuevo? Maldición, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo bien? Pero luego me di cuenta que ella estaba tan confundida como yo. Miró hacia arriba y sentí algo en la mejilla. Agua. Miré hacia arriba y comenzó.

La lluvia.

Empapándonos por completo.

Ella se rio. Y luego me miró.

—Nunca me han besado bajo la lluvia —dijo, y sonreí porque, a pesar de que nuestra primera cita había sido vergonzosa y de que la había arruinado en más de una manera, sabía cómo hacer que el final fuera perfecto.

La besé de nuevo y sabía que no había vuelta atrás después de ella.

Mientras profundizaba el beso y sentía su cuerpo a mi alrededor, un pensamiento olvidado volvió a mi mente.

Supongo que tenía razón. El amor era besos bajo la lluvia.

* * *

 **Después del triste capítulo del lunes, creo que este epov es relajante y Edward es completamente adorable :´) ¿qué les pareció su primera cita?**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado: Fatavill, freedom2604, vampire 1312, cary, Alba yasmin, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu, florcitacullen1, Marie Sellory, Laura Katherine, bbluelilas, patymdn, Vicky Bal, rosy canul, Lucy Gomez, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Ninacara, Jade HSos y Gabriela Cullen :)**

 **Me encanta como la mayoría concuerda en que la mente de Bella la está protegiendo de algo pero, ¿de qué?, sigan dejando sus reviews con sus teorías ;)**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	15. Ático

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo quince: Ático**

 **27 de junio de 2012**

Realmente había mucho polvo aquí. Era asqueroso.

Todo el lugar parecía estar cubierto por una delgada capa gris y, si me movía demasiado rápido, el polvo se acumulaba en grandes nubes que me hacían lagrimear los ojos.

Esta es la razón por la que debería tener un hijo, para poderlo mandar a limpiar el ático.

Era tarde y Edward no había estado en casa en todo el día. Tenía una reunión con una escuela o algo así y dijo que sería un largo día. Asentí y le dije que estaría bien. Y lo estaba. Excepto que estaba increíblemente aburrida.

Después de tres semanas, aún no podía manejar. Bueno, para ser honesta, no estaba segura de querer manejar. Edward era lo suficientemente amable como para llevarme a cualquier lugar que necesitara. No es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer.

No tenía muchos amigos fuera del Club de las Perras. A veces llamaba a Angela o Alice y me llevaban a almorzar, pero ambas estaban ocupadas hoy.

Así que por una hora me mantuve acostada en la cama mirando al techo, preguntándome si debía alimentarme o no.

Eventualmente, me levanté cuando mi estómago decidió sonar como un pitbull. Vi repeticiones de Grey´s Anatomy en Lifetime y comí un poco de fruta.

Lifetime realmente me molestaba. Brincaba entre las temporadas. Pasaba las actuales pero de repente pasaba al primer episodio y, lo siento, pero Grey´s Anatomy sin McDreamy y McSteamy no es lo mismo.

Edward encontraba divertido que eso fuera la única cosa que no se alteró de mi memoria. Estaba completamente al corriente con la serie.

Como sea, después de que el show terminó y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, exploré la casa y me di cuenta de que tenía un ático. Sé que Edward lo había mencionado antes, pero realmente no había estado prestando atención.

Después de mover algunas cajas, encontré una etiquetada como "boda". Abriéndola, encontré unas cosas muy triviales. Algunas fotos. Unas cuantas cintas de video. Las invitaciones. La lista de invitados. No tenía idea de que había guardado cosas como estas. No tenía idea de que había tenido una boda tan elaborada. Siempre imaginé que me casaría en el registro civil. Todo eso de la gran boda me daba escalofríos. Era tan estresante y suponía mucho trabajo y, siendo yo, de seguro lo arruinaría.

Del fondo de la caja, saqué un elegante álbum de fotos.

Del tipo en donde las fotos estaban impresas en el libro y parecía algo así como un álbum de recortes.

 _La Boda Cullen_ estaba escrito en la cubierta con una tipografía elegante que abarcaba todo el espacio.

Lo abrí y sonreí. La primera foto era de mí y Alice. Usaba el vestido de novia, pero obviamente aún me estaba arreglando. Alice tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besaba la mejilla mientras me reía abiertamente.

Pasé las páginas para encontrar algunos rostros familiares, otros no tanto.

Me detuve cuando llegué a una foto de Edward. La foto estaba tomada del ángulo que yo veía.

Estaba al final del altar, luciendo un poco más joven. Vestía un esmoquin negro y su cabello estaba aplacado, algo que no había visto antes. Tenía su sonrisa única y sus ojos brillaban. Se veía tan feliz.

Sonreí.

Desearía poder recordarme caminando hacia él. La siguiente página era una foto de él besándome frente al sacerdote. Mis brazos estaban alrededor su cuello, sus manos aferradas a mi cintura. Ambos estábamos sonriendo mientras tratábamos de continuar el beso. Reí; déjenme a mí arruinar el primer beso como marido y mujer.

Cambié de nuevo y me encontré con la recepción. Mi madre diciendo un discurso. Mi padre bailando conmigo. Yo abrazando a Esme. Carlisle tomando la mano de Edward. Yo estaba empujando una rebanada de pastel hacia el rostro de Edward y riendo. Él besándome. Los dos mirando hacia la cámara, con nuestros rostros llenos de pastel.

Emmett y Rosalie brindando con sus copas.

Alice atrapando el ramo.

Jasper, el esposo de Alice, besando su mejilla.

Emmett y Alice compartiendo el baile del padrino y la dama de honor.

Mi madre bailando con Edward.

Edward bailando conmigo.

Pasé las páginas, desesperada por recordar alguna de ellas. De recordar lo que sentí cuando las tomaron.

Pero era inútil. Era como mirar una foto tuya de bebé y tratar de recordar qué pasó después de que fue tomada. No podías porque tu mente no lo había capturado. Solo que mi mente había capturado esto, solo que lo perdí.

Pasé a la última página y la foto me hizo sonreír.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos. No creo que supiéramos que estábamos siendo fotografiados.

Su cabeza estaba a centímetros de la mía, como si nos acabáramos de separar de un beso. Una sonrisa jugaba en mis labios, mientras que su mano estaba en mi barbilla. Yo lo miraba, mis ojos brillantes y felices. Mi propia mano descansando en su muñeca y mi boca sonreía con suavidad.

Se veían tan felices. Tan enamorados.

Era tan extraño, el verme completamente enamorada de un hombre que realmente no conocía.

Pero estaba aprendiendo más y más acerca de él. En las tres semanas que había pasado con él, pude ver lo fácil que era enamorarme de él. Era dulce y hacía cosas maravillosas. Limpiaba lo que ensuciaba. Le gustaba su música y la tarareaba cuando podía.

Veía Grey´s conmigo y me contaba de su día, estaba cautivada por su voz y sus gestos. Él sabía cómo contar una historia. Diablos, él podría leer el directorio telefónico y seguramente estaría igual de fascinada.

Él era divertido y a veces inmaduro, pero eso estaba bien. No podíamos ser serios todo el tiempo. Veíamos caricaturas juntos y peleábamos por la última rebanada de pizza.

Él no era perfecto. Era algo obsesivo con la limpieza y sabía que le molestaba que dejara cosas regadas por la casa. A veces lo hacía solo para molestarlo. Él también sabía eso.

Estas tres últimas semanas probablemente han sido las mejores de mi vida. Amaba estar casada con Edward. Amaba a Edward.

Santa mierda. Amaba a Edward. Amaba a mi esposo. En tan solo tres semanas. ¿Acaso era posible?

Reí ligeramente. Supongo que lo era. Solamente desearía poder recordar todas estas cosas.

—¡¿Bella?! —me llamó su voz en pánico y me sacó de mi trance. Me levanté del suelo polvoso y bajé las escaleras. Apenas había llegado a la última cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro preocupado de Edward apareció.

El alivio fue evidente en su rostro y sonreí, lista para explicar todo, pero me vi envuelta en un apretado abrazo.

—Me asustaste —susurró. Rodé los ojos. En ocasiones él era bastante sobreprotector.

—Estoy bien. Solamente estaba explorando. Lamento si te asusté —dije, separándome un poco y besándolo con suavidad. Él sonrió.

Nuestros toques habían sido muy ligeros. Rápidos besos antes de irse, largos besos en la noche. Besos repartidos a lo largo del día. No era que no quisiera explorar un poco más lo que había entre nosotros, pero creo que ambos aún teníamos un poco de dudas. Todo era nuevo para mí.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo arriba? —preguntó, alejándome de la escalera y cerrando la puerta. Levanté el libro que había traído conmigo. Él sonrió y lo tomó de mis manos—. Guau, no había visto esto en mucho tiempo —dijo, abriéndolo y pasando las páginas.

—Esperaba que esto pudiera activar algo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó. Parecía esperanzado.

—No. No en realidad —dije con un pesado suspiro.

—Vendrán solas. No te frustres —dijo, acercándome hacia él y besándome la frente.

—Es solo que, me siento tan perdida a veces. Es como si estuviera visitando este lugar extraño y no puedo esperar para llegar a casa, pero esta es mi casa, sabes, y no sé nada al respecto —dije y me pasé una mano por el cabello. Él me ofreció una triste sonrisa.

—Desearía poder ofrecerte más palabras de consuelo, pero me temo que no puedo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Nuevamente tenemos un capítulo lindo y relajante, bien merecido se lo tienen ambos, lol. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :)**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review el capítulo pasado: Laura Katherine, Miz Cullen (son 48 capítulos), cary, Roxy Sanchez, Gabriela Cullen, Ninacara, jupy, Analusa (¡muchas gracias por animarte a dejar review!), Adriu, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Tata XOXO, Katty A Cruz, freedom2604 y patymdn. Bajaron un poco, así que les pido que se animen a dejarlos con sus opiniones y teorías porque me encanta leerlos y nunca me voy a cansar de ellos :)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	16. Lluvia

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / 475584939318144 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciséis: Lluvia**

 **27 de junio de 2012**

Me senté en el jardín trasero, viendo la lluvia caer y escuchando los ligeros truenos que resonaban de vez en cuando. El calor del verano me mantenía cálida mientras la lluvia caía a mi alrededor.

—Es tarde —dijo, abriendo la segunda puerta y uniéndose a mí. Asentí.

—No podía dormir —le dije. Se sentó junto a mí.

No sabía lo que era, pero algo acerca de la lluvia se sentía… romántico para mí. Lo que era divertido ya que apenas lo había empezado a sentir recientemente. Solía odiar la lluvia.

—Nuestro primer beso fue bajo la lluvia —dijo. Lo miré.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Después de una cita horrible. Derramé soda sobre ti. Estaba incómodo y callado. Estaba nervioso. Había quedado como un idiota y estaba seguro de que nunca querrías volver a verme —dijo, y reí.

—Lo dudo —comenté. Él sonrió.

—Bueno como sea, después de esa horriblemente incómoda cita, te acompañé a casa y te besé y cuando nos separamos, pensé que estabas llorando, porque había agua en tu mejilla y luego comenzó a llover. Estuvimos mojados en un instante y te besé de nuevo —me dijo, y traté de imaginarlo. Traté de recordarlo.

No pude hacerlo. En su lugar, me levanté del asiento y salí de la seguridad del techo hacia la lluvia. El agua me golpeó en grandes y ruidosas gotas.

—Muéstrame —grité por encima del ruido de la lluvia. Él sacudió la cabeza y se unió a mí en la lluvia.

Se puso frente a mí y me quitó el cabello húmedo del rostro mientras su pulgar me acariciaba la piel debajo del ojo.

Me encontré con su mirada. Se veía tan serio. Antes de poder preguntar qué iba mal, puso su boca sobre la mía y yo gemí.

Este beso era diferente. Lo sentía.

Su boca era demandante y se movía con la mía, su lengua pasaba por el contorno de mis labios y mandaba calor por todo mi cuerpo. Enredé las manos en su cabello y lo acerqué hacia mí, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos, sintiendo su piel amoldarse contra la mía. Sintiendo nuestras lenguas unirse. Sintiendo su cuerpo presionarse contra el mío.

Sus dedos viajaron por mi cintura, acariciándome bajo la camiseta mojada. De repente, la estaba sacando de mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí quería impedirlo, quería esperar, pero no podía.

Me separé de él con un jadeo y la camiseta se fue. Su boca rápidamente volvió a unirse a la mía y ahí estaba. Besándolo en la lluvia solo en sostén. Sus manos viajaron por mi piel, provocándome cosquillas y un fuego inmenso. Agarré su camisa entre mis dedos y él rápidamente se la quitó. Mis dedos picaban por tocar sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago, todo cubierto de agua y duro bajo mis manos.

Sus manos viajaron a mi sostén, desabrochándolo con facilidad y quitándolo de mi cuerpo mientras sus manos agarraban mi pecho. Jadeé. No podía describir lo exótico que se sentía. Lo expuesta. Lo deseada que me sentía.

Sus dientes mordieron mis labios y gemí ante la sensación de él. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto. Lo atraje más cerca y me levantó las piernas para enredarlas en su cintura. Me agarró, levantándome y nos estábamos moviendo. Mi boca nunca abandonó la suya, continué mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo. Lo que sea. Necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba a él.

Él se detuvo para ponerme contra la pared, tomándose su tiempo con su boca. Gemí cuando sentí su boca en el lóbulo de la oreja. En algún momento entre las mordidas y el manoseo, logramos llegar a la habitación. Apenas podía concentrarme con sus manos en mi piel.

Sentí como me dejó en la cama, sentí las sábanas absorber de inmediato el agua en nuestra piel.

Quité sus ropas y él quitó las mías, y no pude evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era.

Sus labios se movieron por mi cuerpo, por mi clavícula, hacia mi pecho. Chupando y lamiendo todo el camino. Estaba volviéndome loca.

Sus manos viajaban por todos lados, tocando mi cuerpo como si fuera uno de sus instrumentos. Haciéndome perder todos los pensamientos.

Esa era la cosa con el sexo. Nunca podría describirlo. No era algo que podías describir.

Era lo que sentías.

Era la sensación de piel contra piel. Era el calor acumulándose en tu estómago. Era la manera en la que tu cuerpo se estiraba para recibir a alguien más. Las manos en tus caderas apretando más fuerte. Pasando tus manos por su espalda, enterrando tus uñas en su piel mientras sus caderas se levantaban para golpear _ese_ punto.

Era algo que escuchabas. Los gruñidos en tu oreja. Los jadeos sin respiración. Las palabras. Los latidos del corazón al ordenar más rápido, fuerte, más lento. Las señales de aprobación. Los gemidos, los gruñidos, la respiración pesada.

Era todo eso, combinado.

—Bella, yo…

—Por favor —susurré en voz baja en su oreja.

¿Qué estaba pidiendo?, no lo sabía. Estaba muy ida. Podía sentir mi mundo girar, mi estómago tensarse. Mis piernas se enredaron a su alrededor, queriéndolo más cerca.

Los truenos parecieron sacudir las paredes. La luz nos permitió vernos por un segundo.

Y en esas miradas, pude ver que era más que sexo. Era más que tensión acumulada. Era amor. Era pasión. Era adoración.

Y, de repente, estaba jadeando y respirando con dificultad, esperando que él me mantuviera unida mientras yo me desbarataba por dentro.

* * *

 **¡Buen inicio de semana!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? a mí me encanta, es uno de mis favoritos :3**

 **Ya nos vamos acercando más y más a momentos muy importantes del pasado para comprender la relación de Edward y Bella, así que muy pendientes de los próximos capítulos ;)**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews: Roxy Sanchez, cary, Merce, Laura Katherine, bbluelilas, florcitacullen, jupy, patymdn, Paola Lightwood, Meemii Cullen, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Tata XOXO y Adriu.**

 **Han estado bajando sus reviews, así que por favor les pido que se animen a dejar uno, amo leerlos todos y saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia y del trabajo de traducción :)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **xx**


	17. Amor

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones (sin espacios)**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete: Amor**

 **28 de junio de 2012**

Después, solamente nos acostamos junto al otro. Lado a lado, nuestros pies se enredaban uno con el otro. Su mano trazaba círculos perezosos en mi cadera.

—¿Soy muy diferente de ella? —susurré después de que había pasado un tiempo y me había cansado de escuchar la lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

—¿Quién?

—¿La vieja Bella?

—A veces. A veces eres exactamente la misma, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, como ahora, por ejemplo, siento como si estuviera teniendo una aventura —rio, y yo me las arreglé para sonreír. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme al respecto.

—Así que ahora soy la otra mujer —bromeé, decidiendo seguir el juego. Él rio.

—Deja de comparar nuestras vidas con ese estúpido show de ficción.

—No es ficción. Los casos que atienden están basados en cirugías y enfermedades reales —dije indignada. Secretamente, amaba que él me conociera tan bien que sabía entender mis sutiles referencias. Era extraño para mí. Yo era la que recordaba las pequeñas cosas acerca de la gente. Sabía que mi mamá odiaba las flores a menos que estuvieran en maceta porque así duraban más. Sabía que mi papá solo bebía jugo de naranja si comía huevos. Sabía que Alice no podía soportar ver reality shows.

Pero la gente olvidaba cosas sobre mí. No me gustaba la lima. No me gustaba el rosa. Odiaba las faldas, pero amaba los vestidos. No usaba brazaletes. Todos olvidaban esas cosas de mí, pero Edward las sabía. Abría la boca para decir algo y él sabía lo que iba a decir. Era desconcertante y halagador y comenzaba a saber cómo es que se sentía estar enamorada. Era conocer a alguien tan bien que los conocías mejor que a ti mismo.

Él solamente sonrió ante mi comentario y continuó mirándome.

—Odio ser tan diferente —admití un rato después, ya que su mirada estaba comenzando a molestarme.

—No importa. Estás aquí ahora. Quizás eso es lo único que importa —dijo.

—¿La extrañas? —pregunté.

—¿A la vieja Bella? —preguntó. Asentí, o al menos traté de hacerlo con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—Extraño los recuerdos. Odio que aún soy un extraño para ti —dijo.

Tomé su mano y la sostuve entre nosotros. Él no era un extraño. Ya no más. Por ejemplo, había empezado a notar cosas acerca de él. Si estaba de buen humor, tarareaba una melodía y hacía tareas mundanas alrededor de la casa. Si estaba de mal humor, se encerraba en la habitación de música y tocaba el piano hasta que sacaba lo que sea que le molestaba. Cuando estaba cansado, se quedaba mirando las cosas más tiempo del necesario. Le gustaba su café con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Prefería usar jeans, pero siempre se vestía bien cuando iba a conocer gente para una composición.

Sabía esas cosas. Esas pequeñas cosas que nadie más sabía.

—No eres un extraño. Siento que me conoces mejor que yo. Literalmente —bromeé, y él rio. Se acercó más y enredó su mano alrededor de mi cintura, mi cabeza quedó debajo de su barbilla. Mi frente descansando en su cálido pecho.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró, y sentí las palabras golpearme justo en el corazón.

—Yo… yo también te amo —susurré de vuelta, sintiendo como si le estuviera dando una parte de mi alma, mi corazón y, de una manera, supongo que así era. Supongo que ya lo había hecho. Sonreí. Era lindo estar enamorada de mi esposo—. ¿Qué pasa si no vuelven? Nunca seré esa Bella de nuevo —compartí. Suspiró con pesadez y me acerqué más a su pecho, sintiéndome segura. Sintiéndome amada.

—Está bien. Estaremos bien —dijo, y comencé a creer.

Comencé a creerle.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Otro capítulo relajado para nuestra pareja favorita, ¿la calma antes de la tormenta, quizá? ;)** **¿qué les pareció?**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews del capítulo pasado, ¡llegamos a los 300! *lanza confeti*; gracias a: somas, Yani B, Mia, Nelva Robsten, kikaly, bbluelilas, Laura olivares, Guest, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, cary, Lunita Black27, Roxy Cullen Masen, Paola Lightwood, jupy, Conni Stew, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, Adriu, Jade HSos, Meemii Cullen, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, florcitacullen, Fatavill, patymdn y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **Me encantó que a ustedes les haya gustado el capítulo pasado, no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste la historia, que se frustren con ella, lol, que creen teorías, que ya quieran saber más y que se queden con ganas de seguir leyendo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :)**

 **Ayer me enteré que 'Play, Pause, Repeat' está nominado a 'MEJOR FANFIC DE HUMOR' para los premios del grupo FFAD, *lanza más confeti*, si pertenecen al grupo y desean regalarnos a Yani y a mí un voto, se los vamos a agradecer mucho. Les dejo el link de la encuesta: w w w. facebook groups / FFAddiction / permalink / 1159073367469442**

 **OJO: tienen que ser miembros del grupo de FFAD para poder votar en la encuesta ;)**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no se olviden de su review, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	18. Chicas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel. lightwood .traducciones (sin espacios)**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho: Chicas**

 _ **En algún momento del pasado**_

No empezó de manera dramática. No pensé que se convertiría en algo más. No sabía lo que estaba en riesgo.

Fueron las cosas pequeñas. Los hábitos que comenzó a tomar y que fueron notorios.

Las amigas que comenzó a hacer.

La manera en la que se vestía.

Pasó tan sutilmente que ni siquiera lo supe. ¿Cómo podría? Nunca lo esperé.

—Emmett llamó. Quiere salir a cenar —dije, caminando cerca del baño. Ella salió, colocándose un arete en la oreja.

—No puedo.

Estaba atónito. Ella nunca se negaba para ir a cenar con mi hermano. Ella amaba a Emmett y Rosalie. No era terrible. Podía entenderlo. Es solo que era tan inusual en ella. Reí y arqueé la ceja. Ella me ofreció una avergonzada sonrisa.

—Um, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—Las chicas me invitaron a cenar. Ya dije que sí, no puedo cancelar. Es grosero, ¿sabes? —dijo, poniéndose el otro arete y caminando para encontrar sus zapatos. La seguí.

Había conocido a las chicas cuando fueron a la biblioteca preguntando por nuevas sugerencias de libros para su club de lectura. De alguna manera, ella se había convertido en una de ellas.

—Esta es la tercera vez en esta semana —dije. Parecía que nunca estaba en casa. Caminó hacia la sala de estar y encontró sus zapatos. Se los puso y se giró para verme.

—Bueno, son mis amigas —contestó. Me acerqué a ella y puse las manos en sus caderas.

—Y tú eres mi esposa. Y te extraño —le dije, inclinándome para besar sus labios con suavidad. Sentí su boca curvarse en una sonrisa mientras me besaba de vuelta—. Quédate en casa, conmigo. ¿Por favor? —pedí, besándola un poco más fuerte.

Ella se separó antes de que pudiera profundizar más. Sus manos se enterraron en el cabello de mi nuca. Amaba cuando hacía eso.

—Edward —dijo, usando su voz de desaprobación. Suspiré. Nunca le diría, y quizás ese fue mi error, pero sentí en ese momento que "las chicas" siempre estaban antes que yo. La solté y salí de la habitación.

No le estoy echando toda la culpa. Porque cuando su voz gritó: «¡Edward!», después de que salí, debí de haber dado la vuelta.

Debí de haberle dicho que se quedara. Que la quería, que necesitaba que se quedara. Pero no lo hice. Seguí caminando.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo.

Para ambos.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Bueno, es a partir de aquí que en verdad vamos a conocer a 'la vieja Bella', así que prepárense ;) ¿están emocionadas (o asustadas, lol) por eso?, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, gracias a: Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, Guest, cary, Roxy Sanchez, Guest, Gabriela Cullen, Lunita Black27, jupy, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, Adriu, freedom2604, Miz Cullen, patymdn y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **Sigan dejando sus reviews con sus teorías, he leído todos sus reviews y déjenme decirles que varias de sus teorías son muy acertadas, ahí poco a poco ustedes descubrirán cuáles ;)**

 **Les recuerdo de la encuesta en el grupo de FFAD para votar por 'Play, Pause, Repeat' como mejor fanfic de humor, el link lo encuentran en nuestro grupo de facebook.**

 **¡Muchas gracias, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	19. Lavandería

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecinueve: Lavandería**

 **28 de junio de 2012**

La puerta del cuarto de lavado se abrió y mis ojos se alzaron de la ropa que estaba doblando. Alice entró en la habitación. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien, de acuerdo, tengo que colgar, mamá —dije en el teléfono. Mi madre se apresuró a despedirse. Le dejé saber que la amaba y rápidamente colgué el teléfono. Mi mamá había estado de vacaciones cuando tuve el accidente. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en el país estaba terriblemente preocupada. Entre ella y las constantes llamadas de mi padre, iban a volverme loca.

Sin embargo, saber que estaba al cuidado de Edward los calmaba más que cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera hacer.

—Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté con una sonrisa, dejando el teléfono en la mesa. Nuestra relación poco a poco se estaba reconstruyendo.

—Edward me dejó entrar, dijo que tenía una gran reunión hoy —contestó, entrando y sentándose en la silla. Frotó su estómago y suspiró. Reí.

—Él es… bastante genial, ¿no es así? —dije, mordiéndome el labio y sonrojándome.

—¿Edward? —preguntó. Asentí—. Sí. Es genial.

—Siento que él es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Chicos como él no existen. Pero es dulce y paciente y cuando estoy con él… me siento como… ni siquiera lo sé —reí, sentándome e ignorando el canasto de ropa que estaba en la mesa.

—Oh Dios, he escuchado esto antes. Lo amas, ¿huh? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Siento que no lo merezco —susurré. Alice era la única persona con la que podía compartir estos sentimientos. Ella simplemente lo entendía.

—Pero esa es la cosa. Tú sí lo mereces. Esta tú, la que abandonó la brigada de perras y se sonroja y come en la sala de estar. Esta Bella lo merece y él ama a esta Bella —dijo, sonriendo.

Sin importar cuántos años pasaran entre nosotras, ella aún sabía exactamente qué decir cuando yo ni siquiera sabía cómo mejorar. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por cómo la había tratado, aunque yo no lo recordara, sabía que ella sí lo hacía.

—Alice, perdóname por todo. Sé que te lastimé y sé que era diferente. Pero no quiero ser esa persona. Ni siquiera sé quién era esa persona y ella hizo algunas cosas muy malas —susurré. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Alice. Ella se inclinó y me acarició la mano.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me volví de esa manera?

—No lo sé. Un día estas mujeres con sus bronceados y pechos falsos entraron y preguntaron por un buen libro para su club. Tú, como la pequeña nerd que eres, te emocionaste y creo que bastó con eso. Te ofrecieron un lugar y dijiste que sí. Las conocí un par de veces, las llamé perras y, demasiado pronto, me dejaste fuera de todo. Supongo que fui reemplazada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le afectara.

Quizás no, pero me afectaba a mí.

—Tú nunca puedes ser reemplazada. Lo siento. Esas mujeres son zorras y perras. Y tú eres, por mucho, una mejor persona.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero me da gusto que estés de vuelta —dijo, sonriendo. Nos reímos como adolescentes hasta que caímos en un cómodo silencio. Sabía que Alice me extrañaba y desearía poder decir lo mismo pero, en mi mente, solamente habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que hablé con ella, no años.

—Estoy asustada, Alice. ¿Qué pasa si recupero la memoria y vuelvo a ser alguien que no quiero ser? ¿Qué si recuerdo por qué estaba actuando así y lo justifico todo nuevamente? —pregunté, mirándola con los ojos ensanchados.

Ella solo sonrió con suavidad.

—Bella, incluso si recuperas la memoria, has visto todo como en verdad es. Eres tú, y solamente tú puedes decir qué es lo que vas a hacer, pero tengo fe en ti. Nunca has cometido el mismo error dos veces, no creo que empieces ahora —dijo e, inmediatamente, me sentí mejor.

Ella tenía razón. Incluso si mi memoria volvía, dudaba mucho que yo volviera con esas chicas. Es decir, ¿cómo podría hacer algo que, claramente, no quería hacer?

Había algunos días en los que pensaba que estaba mucho mejor sin memoria.

 **...*Paperwork*...**

Amaba cocinar. Siempre lo había hecho.

En esta cocina, lo amaba mucho más. Era tan espaciosa y las alacenas eran brillantes y nuevas. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible tener tantos sartenes y ollas.

Había sartenes en la alacena que ni siquiera sabía cómo usar. Obviamente, tenía que aprender nuevas recetas.

Encontré algunos libros y decidí hacer algo con pollo. Era un platillo nuevo que nunca había hecho, o al menos yo pensaba eso. Se veía delicioso.

Alice se había marchado hacía una hora y decidí que debería tratar de hacer la cena para cuando Edward llegara a casa. Estaba tan concentrada en mi nueva receta que ni siquiera lo escuché llegar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward detrás de mí, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi torso mientras revolvía la ruda para el pollo.

—Cocinando un bebé —contesté, como si no pudiera suponerlo.

—Huele delicioso —dijo, descansando la barbilla en mi hombro.

—Mmm, espero que tenga buen sabor —dije, inclinando la cabeza mientras él me dejaba pequeños besos por el cuello. Desde la noche pasada, Edward había estado más cariñoso. Supongo que ahora no había razón alguna para contenerse.

Créanme. No me estaba quejando.

—¿Normalmente disfrutas comer bebés?

—Bueno, escuché que son maravillosamente nutritivos y, además, huelen rico —bromeé.

—Ese es el maravilloso secreto para su exquisitez. ¿Crees que nos meteremos en problemas por comer bebés?

—Creo que depende del bebé de quién nos estamos comiendo.

—Creo que en general es algo malo comer bebés —dijo Edward, pellizcándome el costado y haciéndome saltar mientras luchaba contra las risas.

—La gente come huevos. ¿Y la ternera? ¿Qué hay de la ternera? Esa es una vaca bebé, Edward. ¿Quién protege a esos bebés? —le contesté, luchando contra sus manos. Él se separó y podía ver sus hombros sacudirse mientras se reía.

—Estaba bajo la impresión de que hablábamos de bebés humanos.

—¿Qué te dio esa impresión? Quizás tú eres el que está enfermo aquí —contesté. Él sacudió la cabeza, riendo ante mi estupidez.

—Como digas, amor.

—Oye, ¿puedes hacer la ensalada César? ¿Con lágrimas de bebé como aderezo? —dije mientras él salía de la cocina.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **Este fue un capítulo muy relajado, creo que fue un regalo de la autora antes del drama :P ¿qué les pareció?, a mí me fascina verlos tan domésticos (?), jajaja.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! gracias a: Anastacia T. Crawford, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, Miz Cullen, Tulgarita, cary, Helen, Caniqui, AlexandraSwan-Cullen, Laura Katherine, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, Jocelyn907, jupy, lana cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Alexa, Guest, LucyGomez, freedom2604, TataXOXO, FerHerrera, .10, EmmaBe, Meemii Cullen, Gabs Frape, patymdn, Gabriella Cullen, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus palabras en sus reviews, no solo sus teorías (que claro que no son obligatorias, lol), por sus saludos, sus palabras de apoyo, todos sus comentarios al respecto del trabajo de traducción, por tomarse un pequeño descanso de la escuela o el trabajo para leer y aún así dejar su review. Todo eso, Yani y yo lo apreciamos mucho, así que muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas; me dio mucho gusto ver que llegaron reviews de chicas 'nuevas' (por así decirlo :P), además de las chicas que siempre son constantes, gracias a todas :´)**

 **Ahora sí, nuevamente les pido que se animen a dejar su review con lo que ustedes deseen (teoría, comentario, recomendaciones, consejos, saludos :P), que estén pendientes del grupo para los adelantos y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	20. Heidi

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte: Heidi**

 **4 de julio de 2012**

—¿Venimos todos los años? —pregunté, pellizcando un poco de algodón de azúcar y llevándomelo a la boca.

—Emmett disfruta venir. Ha sido una tradición desde que nos casamos —dijo, mordiendo un poco de su cono de helado.

—Y ¿cómo esto puede ser disfrutable? —comenté, a pesar de que estaba amando el dulce que estaba en mi boca.

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. Además, Vera ama el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, casi vale la pena solo para verla reír de esa manera —musitó, y reí. Vera en verdad tenía a todos alrededor de su pequeño y regordete dedo.

—¡Bella! —llamó una extraña voz y mi cabeza se giró hacia el sonido. Podía sentir a Edward tensarse mientras veía quién se acercaba hacia nosotros. Era una de las mujeres del club de lectura.

¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?

—Heidi —dijo Edward y, por un momento, pensé que estaba contestando mi pregunta interna. Lo que me llevó a asustarme un poco porque, ¿qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo él podía leer mentes? Pero luego me di cuenta de que él simplemente usó su nombre como saludo.

—Edward. Es lindo verte de nuevo —dijo, sonriendo con sus labios de color rojo brillante. No me gustaba esa sonrisa. Sentía como si estuviera ocultando algo.

—No puedo decir que sienta lo mismo —murmuró Edward. Ella sonrió y sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Bueno, él era mi pedazo de carne, mujer. Bueno, no lo era, era un ser humano, pero aun así, era mío.

—Siempre tan amable —dijo Heidi, poniendo una de sus pálidas manos en su antebrazo. Nuh uh, iba a dibujar una línea ahora mismo. Tomé su mano y la alejé de él. En serio, estábamos a la mitad del verano. ¿Por qué demonios ella estaba tan pálida? Jodida perra con aires de vampiro.

—¿Hay alguna razón para este encuentro tan desafortunado? —bromeé.

—Bella, ¿por qué tan hostil? —preguntó, sonriendo como si mis palabras no estuvieran llenas de veneno. Juro que ella era una serpiente.

—Ve al punto, Heidi —gruñó Edward, dejando una de sus manos en mi cadera y frunciendo el ceño ante la hermosa mujer frente a nosotros. Ella lo miró mal, pero reemplazó esa expresión con una sonrisa cuando se giró hacia mí.

—Así que, Bella, las chicas y yo nos sentimos terribles por lo que pasó. Realmente queremos recompensarte. No es lo mismo sin ti —dijo Heidi, suspirando dramáticamente y puso una de sus manos, con perfecta manicura, en mi brazo. Entrecerré los ojos. No confiaba en ella.

Sacudí el brazo para librarme de sus garras y sacudí la cabeza. Habían pasado tres semanas y ella apenas estaba acercándose a mí. No importaba que ya hubiera decidido que no quería tener nada que ver con ella o el Club de las Perras.

—Gracias por la oferta tan sincera pero hablaba en serio. He terminado. Tengo mejores formas de pasar el tiempo —espeté y comencé a alejarme.

Luego, como si no estuviera a punto de golpear a la perra, ella va y añade más fuego a la llama.

—¡Espera!

No debería haberme detenido. Realmente no debería haberme detenido, pero al final no era una chica inteligente. Me giré y ella me dio una linda y pequeña caja roja.

—Es de Jake. Tómalo como una oferta de paz —dijo, guiñándome el ojo y girándose, su cabello con esencia de caoba me golpeó en la cara. Perra.

Necesitaba nuevo vocabulario.

—¿Jake? —dijo Edward, arqueando una ceja hacía mí.

—Um…

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Alcanzamos los 300 miembros en nuestro grupo en facebook, así que Yani y yo pensamos en dejarles este regalito ;)**

 **Así que... ¿qué creen que diga Bella ahora?, ¿le dirá a Edward todo lo que recordó?, ¿abrirá la caja?, dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews de ayer, gracias a: cary, , Tulgarita, .10, Roxy Sanchez, adriana molina, Miz Cullen, Merce, Lunita Black27, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Anastacia T. Crawford, Caniqui, patymdn, Lucy Gomez, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, EmmaBe, lana cullen, gaby9387, Meemii Cullen y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **Gracias por todas sus palabras y me alegra mucho leer que chicas que nos seguían con traducciones pasadas, nos siguen apoyando. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las siempre constantes :)**

 **Nos leemos mañana y las dejaré con mi hashtag favorito: #DejarReviewNoCuestaNada ;)**

 **xx**


	21. Juegos

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiuno: Juegos**

 **4 de julio de 2012**

—Yo… uh… en realidad no sé cómo explicar esto —dije, mirando la caja roja. Edward la tomó en su mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Entonces después —ofreció y solo pude sonreír. Él no quería arruinar lo que se supondría era un día feliz. Lo besé.

—Gracias.

—¡Oigan, enamorados, dejen de besarse y vengan acá! —La voz de Emmett sonó en el lugar y nos reímos mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa de picnic.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Esme al besarme la mejilla.

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Dónde está Vera? —preguntó Edward cuando no la vio.

—Está con Rose —dijo Emmett, asintiendo hacia el claro lleno de pasto. Rose estaba recargada contra un árbol, leyendo un libro. Vera estaba rodeada de otros niños pequeños, pero no estaba interactuando con ninguno de ellos. A decir verdad…

—¿Está jugando a la pelota con ella misma? —pregunté, mirando como corría para atrapar la pelota que ella había lanzado.

—Síp. Es lo que más le gusta hacer —dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos.

—Eso es un poco triste. De una manera linda —dije.

—Oye, si Bugs Bunny puede jugar béisbol solo, entonces, ¿cómo podemos juzgarla?

—Cambié de opinión. Tú, viendo Bugs Bunny, es mucho más triste.

—Looney Tunes es un show de calidad. Televisión de calidad. Mejor que la mierda más que has estado viendo.

—Un show más es todo menos eso —añadió Emmett de repente.

—¡Diablos, sí! —celebré, chocando los cinco con él.

—Niños, los dos son niños —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Oh, déjalos ser —dijo Esme, riendo ante nuestras tonterías.

—Sí, nosotros somos los pobres niños aquí —dijo Emmett, enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor y sacudiéndome.

—¡¿ _Et tu, brute?!_ —dijo Edward, poniéndose una mano en el corazón y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Guau, ya están citando a Shakespeare y apenas son las seis de la tarde —dijo Alice, caminando hacia nosotros. Cindy venía detrás de ella.

—¡Ally! —reí, separándome de Emmett y yendo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

—En el camino hacia acá me crucé con la Reina de las z-o-r-r-a-s. Juro que voy a golpear a la p-e-r-r-a si vuelve a mirarme de esa manera —dijo Alice, tomando un poco de su bebida. Alice tenía la tendencia de deletrear malas palabras siempre que Cindy estaba alrededor.

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo jugar?, ¿puedo jugar? —preguntó Cindy, señalando hacia el claro en donde Vera y Rose estaban jugando juntas.

—Vamos, cariño, yo te llevaré —dijo Esme, cargando a Cindy y llevándosela.

—No preguntes. Ella solo vino para arruinar las cosas —murmuré, rodando los ojos.

—Juro que la odio demasiado —gimió Alice, y miré rápidamente hacia Edward. Él no parecía estar prestando atención a nuestra conversación.

—Oye, Bella, yo y Edward iremos a probar nuestra masculinidad jugando un montón de juegos arreglados —gritó Emmett, caminando hacia la fila de atracciones que el pequeño carnaval tenía.

—¡Edward y yo! —gritó Alice después de él, siendo tan nazi de la gramática como siempre.

—Volveremos pronto —dijo Edward, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

—Gáname un enorme oso de peluche. Es la única manera de probar tu amor —bromeé.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Y si fallo?

—Obviamente te dejaré por quien sea que me ofrezca el mejor regalo. Es la ley de nuestra gente.

—Muy cierto, señorita —rio, besándome una vez más antes de correr para alcanzar a su hermano.

—Gah, ustedes dos me dan náuseas. Es como verlo todo de nuevo —dijo Alice, rodando los ojos.

—¿Ver qué de nuevo? —pregunté, alejando los ojos de su trasero para girarme hacia ella. Alice sonrió.

—A ustedes enamorarse —dijo.

Sonreí de vuelta.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Ahora no se pueden quejar de las actualizaciones, han sido tres seguidas :P ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, a mí me encantan Edward y Bella, son tan nerds y tan lindos, jajaja. Pero,** **¿creen que, ahora así, Bella le diga a Edward de Jacob?**

 **¡Llegamos a los 400 reviews! *lanza confeti*, muchas gracias a las que dejaron su review el capítulo pasado: Anastacia T. Crawford, jupy, adriana molina, V1V1, Cely Peralta, bbluelilas, gaby9387, Tata XOXO, lana cullen, Marie Sellory, Guest, rosy canul, Miz Cullen, Mss. Brightside, Bitah, patymdn, Reva4, Meemii Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, cary, Paola Lightwood, Fatavill, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Lucy Gomez, freedom2604 y Jocelyn 907.**

 **No saben como me alegra que todas coincidan en que Heidi es una perra, jajaja y definitivamente amé el apodo que Roxy le puso: "Zorridi" *aplaude*, jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su review, sería fantástico si con este capítulo pasáramos de los 420 reviews (el promedio de reviews por capítulo son de 15 a 20), ahí les encargo, jajaja.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido y nos leemos hasta el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	22. Cambios

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintidós: Cambios**

—Alice llamó —le dije, caminando desde la cocina y siguiéndola hacia la sala de estar. Ella suspiró con pesadez, dejando su bolsa en el suelo y sentándose en su sofá favorito. Sus pies se curvaron como si estuviera lista para doblarlos debajo de ella, pero se detuvo. Pensaba que era lindo.

Las chicas pensaron que era inapropiado. Ella dejó de hacerlo. Lo extrañaba.

En su lugar, se sentó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lucía cansada. Me recargué contra el muro, esperando por su respuesta. Cuando no me dio ninguna, continué.

—Quiere saber si quieres ir a almorzar mañana —le dije. Su cabeza se enderezó de inmediato.

—No puedo. Almorzaré con las...

—Las chicas. Sí, lo sé. Cuándo no —solté, esperando que no se me notara el desdén en la voz—. ¿Por qué no la invitas? No la has visto en semanas.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Ella estaría tan incómoda. Además, no se lleva bien con la mitad de ellas y conoces a Alice, no se guarda sus sentimientos —dijo, y dolió. Solía gustarle eso de Alice. Alice era su mejor amiga.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¡¿podría ser porque tiene siete meses de embarazo?! —contesté. Traté de evitar una pelea. Realmente lo hice. Pero esta… esta no era Bella. Este era un producto de "las chicas".

—Sí, eso también. Las chicas disfrutan de una buena bebida, sabes. Ella se sentiría tan fuera de lugar. Le estoy haciendo un favor —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo. Recargó la cabeza de nuevo, y yo solo pude observarla estupefacto.

—Ella es tu amiga —susurré. Ella no respondió. Me fui.

Supongo que fueron cambios como esos los que decidí ignorar.

Pero ya no la reconocía.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Bueno, aquí tenemos otro epov en donde podemos notar los cambios en Bella, conocemos un poco más a 'la vieja Bella' y, como pueden leer, no es agradable. También, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que el capítulo no tiene fecha alguna, no se nos olvido :P, la autora lo puso así y ella explica que los cambios en Bella comenzaron alrededor de dos años antes del accidente.**

 **Tengo que decirles que estoy encantada con la cantidad de reviews que tuvo el capítulo pasado, ¡muchas gracias por eso!, gracias a: dayis, cary, Guest, lana cullen, jimena, soledadcullen, Laura Katherine, Adriu, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Cely Peralta, Anastacia T. Crawford, Mss. Brightside, jupy, Paola Lightwood, Suiza19, freedom2604, , rosy canul, DBMR1, Jocelyn907, Miz Cullen, Meemii Cullen, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, Fatavill, Roxy Sanchez, Angeles MC, patymdn y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews tan geniales, ocurrentes y divertidos; me encantan todas sus teorías el nuevo hashtag que Miz Cullen propuso: #MatemosAZorridi, jajajaja.** **Les pido que sigan dejando sus reviews con sus opiniones en torno a la historia, Yani y yo amamos leerlos :)**

 **¡Me despido y nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	23. La caja

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintitrés: La caja**

 **4 de julio de 2012**

—¿Y querías abrir esto? —preguntó, arrojándome la pequeña caja roja después de que me había dejado caer en la nube que teníamos por sofá.

Jugué con la caja entre mis manos. Sacudí la cabeza y la arrojé al suelo.

—Deberíamos tener un perro.

—Estás cambiando de tema.

—No en realidad. Si tuviéramos un perro, él vendría y mordería la caja, así no tendría que pararme para tirarla —murmuré. Edward rio y caminó hacia el sofá. Me levantó pies y se sentó, dejando mis piernas encima de las suyas.

—Buen punto. Quizás invirtamos en un perro —dijo, mirándome. Sabía que estaba esperando por una explicación. Es solo que no sabía cómo dársela.

—¿Puedo empezar diciendo que Heidi es una perra? —pregunté.

—Puedes.

—Bien, porque es una perra. Y no tenía derecho de hacer eso. Y realmente no sé qué decir. Jake era un amigo, pero no lo sé, él sentía algo por mí. Angela dice que no sentía lo mismo por él. Y el otro día él me vio en el supermercado y le dije que no soy su amiga. No quiero ser más su amiga y eso es prácticamente todo lo que hay que decir —murmuré. Convenientemente dejé fuera de la historia la parte del beso.

Quizás debí decirle de una vez, pero algo me detuvo. ¿Por qué arruinar mi nuevo comienzo por algo que hice en el pasado? ¿Algo que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad?

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos.

Esta era mi oportunidad. Debería decirle ahora. Solamente sacarlo.

—Eso es todo lo que sé —dije, sintiendo la bilis en la garganta por la mentira. Él sonrió con suavidad, pero había algo más en sus ojos. ¿Preocupación, quizás?

Me acerqué hacia él y subí a su regazo.

—Nadie puede competir contra ti. Nunca —susurré, dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Él me besó de vuelta, acariciándome los labios y pasando la lengua por ellos. Sus manos me tomaron de las caderas y podía sentirlo endurecerse a través de las capas de mezclilla. Gemí, frotándome contra él, sintiendo el fuego insaciable en el estómago.

Su boca se separó de la mía, viajando por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Sentir sus dientes contra mi piel me causó escalofríos.

—¡Edward! —gemí, frotándome más contra él y sintiendo cómo la fricción me mandaba cosquillas por todo el estómago.

Sus manos se movieron a mis costillas, tomando mi camiseta entre sus manos y sacándomela por encima de la cabeza. Su boca pasó por mi clavícula hacia mi pecho, besando y chupando la piel de éste. Él estaba volviéndome loca con sus simples caricias y besos. Necesitaba más.

—Mmm, Edward, llévame a la cama —murmuré en su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo con suavidad.

—Con gusto —gruñó, levantándome con facilidad. Reí, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **Y por fin hablaron de la caja... pero Bella no fue del todo honesta con él, ¿creen que debió decirle todo?, dejen su opinión en su review ;)**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que se animaron a dejar su review en los capítulos pasados, gracias a: Adriu, Cely Peralta, jupy, Jazmin Li, Gabriela Cullen, Laura Katherine, Yani, bbluelilas, angelabarmtz, Marie Sellory, Paola Lightwood, Anastacia T. Crawford, tulgarita, Miz Cullen (x2 :P), Helen, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, Jocelyn907, Roxy Sanchez (x2 :D), patymdn, freedom2604, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Mss. Brightside y EmmaBe.** **Me alegra ver que todas odiaron a la vieja Bella tanto como yo, jajaja.**

 **Las invito a dejar su review de este capítulo con sus opiniones, teorías y consejos/sugerencias/saludos/recomendaciones, lo que ustedes deseen :)**

 **¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, gracias a las constantes, dejen su review y nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	24. Niños

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticuatro: Niños**

 **5 de julio de 2012**

Cuando estuvimos saciados y casi a punto de dormirnos, una pregunta llegó de repente a mi mente.

—¿Edward? —susurré, casi con miedo de perturbar el cómodo silencio en el que habíamos caído. Él resopló, asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente desde mi estómago, en donde la tenía recargada. Gentilmente, se la rasqué.

—¿Hmm? —susurró, si fue para responderme o simplemente disfrutó la sensación, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí —respondió somnoliento.

—¿Por qué no tenemos niños? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su voz rasposa sonaba un poco más despierta. Bien, mucho más despierta.

—Niños. ¿Por qué no los tenemos?

—¿Qué trajo esto a colación? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza de mi estómago y mirándome. Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía es que, cuando imaginaba mi vida a los veintisiete años, siempre lo hacía casada y con niños. Ya tenía uno, ¿por qué no lo otro?

—No lo sé. No me malentiendas, estoy aliviada de no haber olvidado a mi hijo o algo así, pero es solo que… no lo sé, parece ser el siguiente paso, ¿sabes?

—¡Bella! —gruñó, recostándose por completo y tallándose los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo curiosidad?

—¿Realmente quieres hablar de esto ahora?

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo… ¿qué es lo que quieres que diga?

—¿Por qué es algo tan complicado? ¿No quieres tener hijos?

—¡¿Tú quieres?!

Eso me detuvo. Realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. Es decir, siempre pensé que tendría hijos porque eso era lo esperado, pero no sabía si en verdad quería tenerlos. De hecho, la idea de los niños me aterraba. Los niños eran desordenados, gritones, siempre se aferraban a ti y no sabía si tenía lo que se necesitaba para criar a uno.

Pero Edward sí. Y quizás, con Edward a mi lado, no podría ser tan malo.

—No lo sé.

—Sí, tampoco la vieja Bella —murmuró y había una frialdad en sus palabras que nunca había escuchado. Me recargué en un codo y lo miré. Quité el cabello de su frente.

—¿Qué pasa? Dime.

—No lo sé, Bella. Hablamos sobre eso. Queríamos hijos, pero queríamos esperar hasta que tuviéramos un hogar estable y luego tú empezaste con las chicas. Querías la vida de fiesta, no de madre. Lo evitabas, nunca querías hablar sobre eso —explicó. Podía escuchar el dolor en su voz.

—Lo siento —murmuré. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Es solo que, no sé, supongo que acepté la idea de que no tendríamos hijos —dijo.

—¿Tú querías… quieres hijos? —pregunté.

—Yo… sí, quiero hijos —susurró y sonrió ligeramente. Sonreí también y me incliné para besarlo, dejando que sus labios se amoldaran a los míos.

—También yo —susurré una vez que encontramos la fuerza para separarnos—. Quizás no ahora, pero sí quiero tener hijos.

—Entonces quizás sea bueno que empecemos a practicar, huh —bromeó, acostándome por completo y atacando mis labios con gusto. Reí mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados, pero las risas pronto se detuvieron por la cálida sensación de lujuria que se me instaló en el estómago. Gemí mientras sus caderas chocaban con las mías, la fricción mandaba un indescriptible placer hacia el lugar entre mis piernas.

Antes de poder procesar lo que hacía, él se separó de mí.

—¿A dónde vas? —protesté, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él rio.

—El condón, Bella.

—Ew, no digas eso. Odio esa palabra —comenté, dejándolo ir.

—¿Cómo quieres que le llame? —rio, estirándose hacia el buró y sacando el objeto. No sabía por qué odiaba esa palabra, simplemente lo hacía. Casi como algunas personas odiaban la palabra húmedo, odiaba "condón". Sonaba tan… educativa.

—No lo sé.

—¿Goma?

—No. Detente —reí.

—¿Guante?

—¡Edward!

—¿Látex?

—¿En serio?

— _Better wear a latex 'cause you don't want that late text, that "I think I'm late" text*._

—¿Realmente acabas de citarme esa canción? ¿Seguro que quieres tener sexo esta noche? —bromeé, pasando las manos con lentitud por su espalda.

—Pero te ofrece otra opción, ¿envoltura? —bromeó, dándome su mejor sonrisa.

—Cállate y bésame —ordené, soltando una risa más antes de tomar su cabello y guiar su cabeza hacia abajo.

—Con gusto —murmuró contra mis labios.

* * *

 ***** Estrofa de la canción "Lollipop" de Lil´Wayne y Kanye West.

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **He aquí la conversación que algunas esperaban, ¿qué opinan de las 'razones' de la vieja Bella?**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, gracias a: Cely Peralta, lana cullen, Caniqui, Anastacia T. Crawford, GabiSoto, Roxy Sanchez (x2 :P), Beth, cary, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, , Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, Reva4, JadeHSos, freedom2604, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, EmmaBe, Jocelyn907 y patymdn.**

 **Todas coinciden en que Bella debió decirle la verdad a Edward y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes, ya veremos qué consecuencias les trae después; respecto a los reviews en donde mencionaban la longitud de los capítulos, creo que esto ya lo he dicho muchas veces, así es la historia, es tipo drabble con capítulos cortos y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto de la longitud :)**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y nos harían inmensamente felices a Yani y a mí si con este capítulo llegamos, y superamos, los 500 reviews ;)**

 **¡Hasta el viernes!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. #DejarReviewNoCuestaNada**


	25. Vera

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticinco: Vera**

 **6 de julio de 2012**

—¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Te lo ruego! —dijo Rosalie, caminando hacia la puerta y dejando la pañalera en el suelo del pasillo.

—¡Pero Edward ni siquiera está aquí! ¡Estará en reuniones todo el día! —dije, mi voz escuchándose un poco más fuerte debido al pánico.

—¡Bella! Por favor. Esto puede significar un ascenso. De todas maneras, Vera te ama —dijo, dejando en el suelo a la bebé de cabello oscuro, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

—Rosalie… no lo sé. No puedo… nunca he cambiado un pañal antes. No sé cómo hacer esto —susurré, pasándome la mano por el cabello.

—Lo harás bien. La has cambiando muchas veces, solamente no lo recuerdas. Gracias —dijo, dejándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta.

—¡No te sorprendas si ella no está en una pieza cuando vuelvas!

—¡Te quiero! —gritó sobre su hombro. Perra. Azoté la puerta y me giré.

—Adiós, mami. ¡Adiós! —murmuró Vera, agitando su mano y riendo ante sus propias palabras. Sonreí.

—Ven aquí, cariño —la llamé, extendiendo los brazos y viéndola tambalearse hacia mí.

—Bewa. Bewa —cantó con su pequeña voz, jalándome un poco el cabello. Besé su mejilla. Estaríamos bien.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

—Espero que esto no rompa ninguna ley infantil —murmuré, un clip de Cole Sprouse y Adam Sandler se reproducía en mi mente mientras le daba a la pequeña niña un baño.

En tan solo dos cortas horas, se las había arreglado para regar espagueti por todo el suelo de la cocina, en ella misma y en mí. Además, había encontrado chocolate, de quién sabe dónde, lo había embarrado por su boca y ropa y cuando la llevé arriba para ver una película, había encontrado mi pequeña colección de maquillaje y se lo había embarrado por todo el rostro y el lavabo del baño.

Cuando la encontré, todo lo que me ofreció fue: «¿Yo comparto?»

Para tener un año y medio, esta chica significaba problemas.

Se rio con alegría y regó el agua, empapándome el rostro y la camiseta.

—Eres tan afortunada por ser linda o de otra manera estaría tentada a ahogarte —gruñí. Ella me ofreció una sonrisa y me mojó de nuevo—. ¡Pequeña mocosa!

Le hice cosquillas en el costado y ella saltó. Su cuerpo mojado y enjabonado se las arregló para alejarse de mis dedos y llegar al otro lado de la tina. Tomó el vaso que le había dado y lo volteó sobre mi cabeza. Jadeé, escupiendo agua y quitándomela del rostro.

Ella rompió en risas tan fuertes que estaba segura que rompería el vidrio. No pude evitar reír con ella.

—Oh, piensas que eso es gracioso, ¿huh? ¡¿Dejar toda mojada a la tía Bewa?! —le dije, mis manos la alcanzaron y la sacaron de la bañera. Ella rio y se retorció, pero me aseguré de sujetarla bien mientras me estiraba por una afelpada toalla para enredarla alrededor de su pequeña forma.

La cargué hacia la habitación en donde su ropa limpia la estaba esperando. Rose había empacado tres cambios de ropa. ¡Tres! La perra sabía cuán revoltosa era su hija y no se molestó en avisarme. Dejé a Vera en la cama, en donde saltó y trató de alejarse de mí.

Desafortunadamente para ella, la toalla se enredó en sus piernas, inmovilizándola, así que me estiré para agarrarla otra vez. Ella estaba llena de energía. Rápidamente, para que no se inquietara, la cambié y la cargué. La llevé hacia abajo, en dirección a la cocina.

La pequeña amaba comer.

—¿Galleta? —preguntó cuando entré en la cocina. Hice una mueca ante el desastre en el que se había convertido mi hermosa cocina. La senté en una silla y suspiré.

—De acuerdo, ¡galleta para Vera! —dije y me estiré hacia la alacena, sacando la caja de galletas y dándole una. Se sentó en silencio y masticó la galleta mientras yo comenzaba a limpiar la cocina. Cuando terminó y apenas había comenzado a limpiar el suelo, se bajó de la silla y me tocó el hombro.

La miré. Dos dedos sostenían las comisuras de su boca y la jalaron. Sacó la lengua de su alargada boca y comenzó a hacer ruidos. Reí ante su boba expresión.

Sin embargo, ésta no era la reacción que ella esperaba. Lo hizo de nuevo y movió la lengua. Traté de no reír, pero era tan linda.

Ella se detuvo y gritó por la frustración.

—¡Mi! ¡Mi!

Oh. Trataba de decirme algo.

—¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Acaso Timmy se atoró en el pozo? —bromeé ante la seriedad de su expresión.

—¡Mi! —gritó de nuevo.

—¿Tú qué? —pregunté.

—¡Mi! —gritó de nuevo con lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, bebé, ¡no sé lo que quieres!

Y luego el infierno se desató.

—¡MI! ¡MI! —gritó, arrojándose al suelo y dejando que gritos estremecedores salieran de su boca. La miré con la boca abierta. ¿Era en serio? No sabía lo que quería y ella hacía un berrinche.

Hacía apenas un minuto ella estaba bien y comiendo galletas. ¿Qué salió mal?

—Ssh, ángel, está bien. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté de forma calmada, o al menos eso esperaba. Traté de levantarla del suelo, pero ella movía sus piernas y brazos, pateando y golpeándome hasta que la soltaba.

Lloró en el suelo, gritando «mi» muchas veces.

¡¿Qué demonios era "mi"?! Quería recostarme y llorar con ella. No entendía lo que quería.

En su lugar, me senté en cuclillas y me la pasé diciendo que lo sentía. Esto estaba yendo horriblemente mal.

—¿Qué pasa en nombre de todo lo que es santo? —La voz confundida de Edward se escuchó por el pasillo. Ambas volteamos a verlo una vez que entró en la cocina, estaba en casa para almorzar.

Sus cejas se arquearon ante la vista. Inmediatamente, Vera se levantó y se tambaleó hacia su tío.

Él soltó su maletín y la levantó entre sus brazos.

—Hola, princesa —canturreó, besando su mejilla. Ella enterró la cabeza en su cuello y metió un dedo en su boca. Me senté bien en el suelo. Eso había sido exhaustivo.

—No sé qué pasó. Ella estaba bien y luego hizo esa cara y comenzó a gritar y no sabía qué hacer y ella estaba llorando y gritando y… —Me detuve antes de comenzar a llorar.

Con un bebé llorón era suficiente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño? —preguntó a la bebé en su hombro. Ella levantó la cabeza e hizo la misma cara, ensanchando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo él, caminando hacia el pasillo. Lo escuché subir las escaleras y después nada. Miré hacia abajo, viendo todo el desorden y terminé de limpiar.

Apenas había terminado de limpiar la encimera cuando Edward entró de nuevo a la habitación.

—Solamente quería ver "Mi villano favorito". Es su favorita —dijo, suspirando antes de limpiar el resto de la mesa.

—Eso era todo lo que quería —jadeé, soltando el trapo y recargándome en el borde de la mesa.

—¿Sí? Además, está cansada. Estoy seguro que se dormirá en un mi… —Ni siquiera había terminado su oración cuando rompí en llanto.

—E-eso era t-todo lo que q-quería. ¡Ver u-una p-p-película! —tartamudeé a través de las lágrimas.

—Ssh, está bien —trató de consolarme, acercándose y enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Una parte de mí, sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar las lágrimas.

—Bella, amor, ¿qué pasa en realidad? —preguntó Edward, separándose de mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Usó los pulgares para limpiarme las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Estaba tan convencida de que estaba lista para ser madre, pero ni siquiera puedo cuidar de nuestra sobrina. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando esté con un bebé que ni siquiera puede hablar? —sollocé, sintiendo una nueva ola de lágrimas y una picazón cerca de la nariz.

—Oh, Bella, hermosa y tonta chica. Fue injusto por parte de Rosalie el dejar a Vera sola contigo, pero lo hiciste de maravilla. No puedes evitar que ella esté cansada y malhumorada. No conoces sus señales o pistas porque no las recuerdas. Sí, tener un niño es difícil, pero no estarás sola y aprenderás. No necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora. Nadie te está presionando por un bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos me miraron con profundidad y podía sentir cómo mis preocupaciones se desvanecían. Él tenía razón. Estaba siendo tonta.

—Lo siento, no sé qué está pasándome —murmuré. Me levantó la barbilla y me besó.

—Está bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te las arreglaste para mantener todo en orden por… dos horas. ¡Guau!

Lo golpeé en el hombro por su burla.

—Cállate.

—¡Oblígame!

—Con gusto.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Creo que las cosas no resultaron tan bien como Bella esperaba, ¿creen que fue una buena niñera? :P**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, gracias a: Fatavill, Laura Katherine, lana cullen, Cely Peralta, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Anastacia T. Crawford, EmmaBe, Miz Cullen, cary, Roxy Sanchez, jupy, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, Paola Lightwood, JadeHsos, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Reva4, Jocelyn907, patymdn, Anna y Guest.**

 **Miz Cullen hizo la pregunta del millón... ¿cuál es el mejor 'ship name' para Edward y Bella? ¿#Belward, #Edbell, #Bellard? creo que el más famoso es #belward pero, honestamente, a mí nunca me ha gustado mucho, jajaja, voten por su hashtag preferido en sus reviews ;)**

 **En el capítulo pasado bajó la cantidad de reviews, les pido por favor que se animen a dejar uno, ya sea un 'gracias', o su teoría, su opinión, lo que les gusta de Paperwork, de la traducción, cualquier cosa; en verdad nos hace muy felices leerlos y saber que la traducción les está gustando, esa es nuestra única manera de saberlo :)**

 **¡Gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos el próximo lunes!**

 **xx**


	26. Débil

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiséis: Débil**

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Ella ni siquiera pudo llamarme? —dijo Alice con su voz calmada en una silenciosa ira. Ella no estaba gritando. Solo estaba cansada. Decepcionada.

—Ella estaba… ocupada. Preguntó si querías reprogramar —pregunté. Traté de mantener un tono monótono en mi voz. Traté de no entrometerme. No quería herirla. No quería hacer esta llamada, pero Alice lo merecía.

Alice se rio amargamente y pude imaginarla sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. ¿Sabes, Edward? Dile que he terminado. Hemos terminado. Estoy harta de esto y no voy a esperar a que ella haga un espacio en su vida para mí. Obviamente, no soy una prioridad. No puedo ser la única que haga un esfuerzo. Que se joda —gritó Alice. Respiré con pesadez. Traté de calmarme.

Eso dolió. Alice también era mi amiga. Habíamos conectado al instante desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Había sido el padrino en su boda. Éramos una unidad. Una familia que Bella, lentamente, estaba separando.

—Lamento que te sientas así —susurré, sintiéndome como un imbécil. Sintiéndome usado y cansado.

—Edward. Te quiero. Siempre e incluso aunque no puedo soportarla a ella ahora, tú sigues siendo mi amigo. Si me necesitas, llámame. La quiero, Edward. Lo hago, pero estoy empezando mi propia familia y, si ella no quiere ser parte, tengo que dejarla ir. No puedo seguir esperando a que un día ella acepte mi oferta y no puedo seguir poniéndome en esta posición. No sé cómo lo haces. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo. —Podía escuchar cómo su voz se rompía mientras lloraba en el teléfono. Lo sentía en el pecho.

Quería decir algo, pero no había nada que decir. La escuché respirar profundamente y luego ella colgó. Dejé el teléfono en el escritorio y descansé la cabeza en una mano.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

Estaba esperando. Estaba deseando. Quería a mi Bella de vuelta. Ella estaba ahí. Podía verlo, pero cada día, ella se escondía más y más.

Alice estaba equivocada. No era fuerte. Si lo fuera, podría marcharme.

Era débil. Estaba enamorado.

* * *

 **¡Bonito lunes!**

 **... bueno, no es tan bonito para los pobres de Edward y Alice, ¿cómo ven a la vieja Bella?, ¿ya la odian más? porque yo sí :P**

 **¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! No solo del capítulo pasado, ya que hay chicas que se han puesto al corriente con todos los capítulos y han dejado review en todos (o casi, jaja), gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Guest, Guest, Laura Katherine, roxy morales, Adriu, icequeen_kim, Cely Peralta, Gabriela Cullen, LOQUIBELL, JadeHsos, Jocelyn907, Anastacia T. Crawford, Cinthya5 (si te contesto, sería spoiler :P), Roxy Sanchez, lana cullen, rosy canul, bellaliz, Beastyle, sandy56, Day Aguilar, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, ConyCullenMasen, tulgarita, EmmaBe, Guest, cary, angelabarmtz, Merce, freedom2604, Mss. Brightside, Reva4, Fatavill, Marie Sellory (yo también extraño Play :( ), patymdn y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **También muchas gracias a las chicas que comentan por facebook ;)**

 **Hemos alcanzado una cantidad máxima de reviews por capítulo, ya que el pasado tuvo 37 :D ¿llegaremos a los 40 reviews por capítulo con este?, sería fantástico ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	27. Lentitud

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintisiete: Lentitud**

 **8 de julio de 2012**

Comenzaron con lentitud.

Dos días después de haber cuidado a Vera, desperté, seguí mi rutina y fui hacia mi clóset. Abrí la portátil y escribí la contraseña sin ningún problema. Antes de saberlo, estaba abriendo un archivo de trabajo y tratando de acceder a ciertos documentos que necesitaban estar terminados antes de que el verano se acabara.

Me senté quieta por un minuto, con los dedos sobre las teclas, en estado de shock. No podía creer que de verdad había recordado. Se sentía como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero sabía que no era así. Me sentí aliviada pero, al mismo tiempo, preocupada.

Lo estaba haciendo tan bien sin mis recuerdos. Mis recuerdos me habían convertido en esta persona distante que no reconocía.

Decidí no mencionárselo a Edward. Realmente no quería que supiera que estaba recordando más. Parecía que, cada vez que lo hacía, él ponía una expresión extraña en su rostro. Casi como… ¿miedo?

Y solamente eso me hacía sentir muy asustada.

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **El capítulo es muy, muy, muy corto, lo sé, pero piensen que nos da datos interesantes, ¿porqué Edward estaría asustado al ver que Bella recuerda más?**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews, a Yani y a mí nos hace muy felices ver que pasamos los 600 reviews *lanza confeti*, gracias :**

 **Laura Katherine, Paola Lightwood, Beastyle, roxy morales, Yani B, sandy56, jupy, Cely Peralta, LucyGomez, soledadcullen, Adriu, bbluelilas, cary, Andrea Ojeda (gracias por animarte a dejar un review ;) la historia tiene 48 capítulos), tulgarita, DBMR1, Miz Cullen, rosy canul, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Mss. Brightside, Marie Sellory, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, EmmaBe, patymdn, Meemii Cullen, Jocelyn907, Fatavill, Reva4, Guest, lunaweasleycullen14 y .**

 **Me encantan todas sus opiniones, su odio hacia la vieja Bella, lol, y el nuevo hashtag que Miz Cullen propuso: #MatemosAlClubBotox, muy adecuado, jajaja.**

 **Les pido por favor que no se olviden de dejar su review, anímense, no solo por nosotras, sino también por la autora :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	28. Peleas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link para el grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiocho: Peleas**

 **8 de julio de 2012**

—Así que, escuché que viviste una aventura con mi pequeña revoltosa —bromeó Emmett, riendo mientras caminaba hacia el patio trasero. Rodé los ojos y empujé su hombro mientras lo rebasaba para sentarme.

—Bueno, digamos que ella definitivamente se parece a su padre —bromeé. Rosalie bufó.

—Y que lo digas. Juro que esos dos juntos son algo más. ¿Sabías que de hecho me llamaron de su preescolar en una noche de junta de padres porque Emmett no estaba actuando bien?

Reí abiertamente mientras Emmett se encogía de hombros y volteaba la hamburguesa que estaba cocinando en la parrilla.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Vera le dijo que alguien la había mordido y él le dijo que lo mordiera de vuelta —dijo Rosalie, rodando los ojos y tomando un poco de la cerveza frente a ella. Reí.

—¡Ese mocoso puso sus manos sobre mi bebé!

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ella empiece a tener novio? —pregunté.

—Oh, ella ya lo sabe. Nada de chicos hasta que tenga… hasta que esté muerto —dijo con indiferencia.

—No seas ridículo. Si ella es como tú, espera que los chicos lleguen cuando tenga trece años —murmuré, rodando los ojos ante su tonto comentario.

—Eso es lo que le digo —dijo Rosalie, arqueando una ceja. Emmett trató de responder con un comentario sarcástico, pero Rosalie no lo permitió.

No escuché el resto de su conversación porque en ese momento miré hacia arriba para encontrar que Edward estaba mirándome. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas a manera de pregunta.

Rápidamente, repasé las palabras que había dicho. Había mencionado el historial de citas de Emmett, pero nada era muy incriminatorio. No había ido a la escuela con Emmett, pero en la preparatoria, él tenía una reputación. Una que seguía a Edward, pero él nunca la había honrado. En preparatoria, Edward había salido con un total de dos chicas. Una relación había sido semi-seria. Salieron por un año antes de terminar.

La otra había durado solamente tres meses. Él la llevó al baile de graduación y ese fue el fin de todo.

Edward decidió no mencionar mi comentario y, en su lugar, caminó hacia acá y tomó asiento.

Tendría que ser más cuidadosa con lo que decía. No recordaba todo, pero no quería compartir las pequeñas cosas que recordaba. Era solo que no estaba lista para tener esa conversación.

—Sí, bueno, creo que todos podemos decir que Bella lo hizo muy bien, considerando las circunstancias —dijo Edward, distrayendo a Emmett y Rosalie de su mini pelea. Inmediatamente, Rosalie lució mortificada. Era una expresión que no le quedaba. Rosalie lucía la confianza como una segunda piel.

—Realmente lamento eso, Bella, pero no tenía a nadie más. Esme no estaba y Emmett trabajaba e hice…

—Oye, está bien. No dejes que él te haga sentir mal —dije, golpeando a Edward. Él rodó los ojos y pasó su brazo por encima de mi silla.

—¿Cómo te fue en la oficina? —preguntó Edward.

De inmediato, Rosalie se animó y comenzó a explicar lo bien que había salido la reunión. Estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar, incluso aunque me hubiera causado un ligero desequilibrio emocional.

—Realmente no debiste hacer que se disculpara —dije más tarde mientras Edward nos llevaba a casa.

—No hice que se disculpara. Solamente señalé lo mal que ella manejó la situación.

—Sí, pero sabías que ella estaba en un aprieto. Necesitaba una niñera. Soy de la familia. Estaba feliz de hacerlo.

—Entiendo, pero tú obviamente no estabas preparada para manejar…

—Lo manejé bien. Sí, fue pesado con el asunto de la película, pero después de que tomó su siesta lo hice perfectamente bien. ¡Yo sola! —le dije.

—Sí. Lo hiciste. ¿Podemos no pelear? —preguntó, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Bufé, pero dejé el tema.

Por el resto del camino, miré por la ventana y me mantuve en silencio. No quería pelear con Edward, pero me molestaba lo fácil que me había dejado ganar nuestra discusión. Era casi como si tuviera miedo de discutir conmigo. Me molestaba y me causaba una sensación de malestar.

No pude evitar pensar que Edward y yo habíamos tenido nuestra buena cantidad de peleas en el pasado. Solamente no las recordaba.

Llegamos a la casa y Edward apagó el auto. Antes de que pudiera salir, tomó mi mano y me forzó a mirarlo.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó, sus ojos brillantes llenos de preocupación. No pude evitar sonreír. Quería aliviar un poco su estrés.

—Estamos bien —dije, inclinándome y dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Estábamos bien. Por ahora, de todas maneras.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿su primera "pelea"? ¿cuándo creen que dejen de "estar bien"? ;)**

 **En verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, si les soy honesta yo estaba segura que, debido a la longitud del capítulo pasado, los reviews iban a bajar mucho, así que gracias por probar que estaba equivocada, jajaja. Gracias a:**

 **soledadcullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, Laura Katherine, cary, Jessi, Camila, Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, PiuBella, Gabriela Cullen, Miz Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, lana cullen, jimena, Andrea Ojeda, bbluelilas, Jocelyn907, jupy, Beastyle, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, Tata XOXO, Carmenc03, rosy canul, SofiMasen87, freedom2604, Reva4, Anna, tinalightwood, Chayley Costa, DaianaAg, DBMR1, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, patymdn y Mss. Brightside.**

 **Las teorías van así: Edward le fue infiel a Bella, teme que se vaya a volver a convertir en una perra, él tuvo algo que ver con el accidente o ellos tuvieron una súper pelea antes del accidente, ¿cuál es su favorita?**

 **Dejen su opinión en su respectivo review y nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	29. Fiebre

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintinueve: Fiebre**

 **9 de julio de 2012**

La mañana del lunes me encontró en el inodoro. Estaba muriendo. Iba a morir. Iba a vomitar mi estómago y moriría de una extraña y desconocida enfermedad en la que las personas vomitaban sus órganos internos.

Edward se había ido a una reunión en la mañana y mi enfermedad no me encontró hasta que me desperté dos horas después.

Decidí que nunca iba a dejar el inodoro. Cada vez que siquiera intentaba volver a la cama, el estómago se me comprimía y me daban arcadas y el dolor era insoportable.

Ya no tenía nada dentro de mí, pero mi cuerpo decidió que aun así trataría de deshacerse de mi estómago.

Jadeé por aire, sosteniéndome del inodoro con todas mis fuerzas. Podía sentir el sudor frío que se me comenzaba a formar en la sien. Tenía fiebre.

—¿Bella? —Ese era Edward. Traté de contestar, pero no pude. Estaba demasiado exhausta.

Gemí en respuesta, pero el esfuerzo provocó que el estómago se me convulsionara de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando Edward me encontró.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, corriendo hacia mí y quitándome el cabello del rostro. Me alegraba que ya no hubiera nada saliendo de mí. No quería que Edward me viera así, a la mierda con los votos.

—Enferma —me quejé cuando pude hablar de nuevo. Me levantó con facilidad y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. Se sentía maravillosamente frío, pero podría deberse a que yo estaba demasiado caliente. Me dejó en la cama y me tocó la frente.

—Tienes fiebre. Estás vomitando. ¿Dolor de cabeza? —preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos—. ¿Dolor de garganta?

—No.

—¿Has tomado algo? —preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo.

Dejó la habitación y yo dormité.

Cuando volvió, hizo que me tomara dos aspirinas y bebiera un vaso de ginger ale.

El primer día fue el peor. Dormí. Solamente desperté para tomarme las pastillas y el ginger ale que Edward me daba. A veces, él me dejaba tomar _Gatorade_ rebajado con agua para mantener mi azúcar estable. No importaba, el jugo no me hacía bien y terminaba vomitándolo.

El segundo día estuvo un poco mejor. Pude comer cosas suaves sin tanto malestar. Aún no era capaz de retener mucha comida y el apetito se me había ido por completo.

Edward cuidó de mí todo el tiempo. Cocinó para mí, me tendió un paño húmedo cuando tenía la fiebre muy alta y se aseguraba que estuviera tomando mis medicinas.

Si no estuviera enamorada de este hombre, esto habría cerrado el trato.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **¿Cómo están?, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? un poco relajado, pero es para que disfruten antes del siguiente capítulo, que déjenme decirles que se viene muy bueno ;)**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada vez nos acercamos más a los 700 y no saben lo felices que eso nos hace a Yani y a mí; gracias a:**

 **Cely Peralta, jupy, Paola Lightwood, jimena, Guest, Danny, Guest, Guest, Camila, lana cullen, cary, Roxy Sanchez, Gabriela Cullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, DBMR1, Beastyle, soledadcullen, Adriu, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, somas, Little Whitiee, Chayley Costa, Fatavill, Guest, SofiMasen87, Mss. Brightside, Jocelyn907, Andrea Ojeda, rosy canul, patymdn, danielaMc1, Conni Stew, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn y freedom2604.**

 **Me encantó el hashtag de Conni Stew: #OdiadoraDeLasPerras, jajaja creo que todas nos identificamos con ese :P**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews, no saben el gusto que me da que más chicas se animen a dejar su review con sus teorías y opiniones :D**

 **¡Me despido por ahora y nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	30. Terminado

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta: Terminado**

Ella trataba de no hacer ruido. Pero seguía siendo jodidamente torpe. La escuché azotar la puerta del auto. La escuché pelear con sus llaves. Escuché sus "suaves" pasos mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, su cautela aumentó. Se las arregló para entrar a la habitación, quitarse los jeans y meterse en la cama sin hacer un solo ruido. Pero estaba despierto. Estaba despierto porque eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

—Son las dos de la madrugada —dije, indiferente. No me molesté en quitarme el brazo que tenía sobre los ojos. Sentí como si ella saltara de la cama.

—¡Jesucristo! Joder, me asustaste —gritó, prendiendo la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

—Te asusté. ¡ _Yo_ te asusté a _ti_! —grité, sentándome y jalando las sábanas mientras me paraba y giraba para mirarla—. Son las dos de la maldita madrugada y no he escuchado nada de ti desde las diez. ¡Qué demonios, Bella! ¿Qué carajos crees que eso hizo conmigo? ¡Lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era llamar, mandar un mensaje o algo!

—Te dije que iba a salir con las…

—Las chicas. Sí. Lo sé. ¿Cuándo no estás con las chicas? ¡Las chicas son tu vida ahora! ¡¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?!

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Puedo salir si quiero. ¡No tengo dieciséis y tú no eres mi padre!

—No. ¡Soy tu esposo y no te he visto en una semana y lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era llamarme!

—En serio, estás actuando como un niño —dijo indignada, cruzando los brazos y sacando un poco la cadera. Dejé salir una amarga risa.

—Yo estoy actuando como un niño. Oh, eso es bueno. Tú estás actuando como una jodida adolescente. Soy tu esposo y si quieres actuar como si estuvieras soltera entonces, por favor, ¡hazme un jodido favor y déjame ir porque, por alguna incomprensible razón, no puedo ser yo quien lo haga! —grité. Estaba enojado. Estaba dolido. Estaba harto.

—Oh, por favor. Ahórrame la mierda. Estaba con las chicas. Estaba bien —dijo, rodando los ojos.

—En verdad espero que valga la pena perder todo lo que alguna vez te importó por ellas —susurré.

—No he perdido nada.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué hay de Alice? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella? Déjame ayudarte, ha pasado alrededor de un mes y tú ni siquiera lo has notado.

—Alice solamente está hormonal. Ella...

—No. No, ella no lo superará. Ella ha terminado contigo, Bella. No quiere tener nada que ver contigo y estoy empezando a ver por qué —dije y salí de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **#Brujella ataca de nuevo, no les voy a mentir, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y no puedo esperar para leer todos sus reviews de odio hacia la vieja Bella, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, bajaron un poco, pero aún así todos fueron muy bien apreciados; gracias a:**

 **Laura Katherine, DaianaAg, Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, Beastyle, Miz Cullen, cary, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, sandy56, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Conni Stew, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, lucy, rosy canul, Reva4, Jocelyn907, Gabriela Cullen, LucyGomez, Lunita Black27, DBMR1, Little Whitiee, somas, patymdn y Meemii Cullen.**

 **Coincido con ustedes en que Edward es un amor y todas necesitamos uno así, jajaja.**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews con sus expresiones de odio hace Bella :P, de amor hacia Edward, opiniones, recomendaciones, saludos, o lo que ustedes quieran :)**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	31. Bebé

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y uno: Bebé**

 **16 de julio de 2012**

—¡Qué mierda! —gemí cuando una almohada me golpeó en la cara.

—¡Levanta tu perezoso trasero! —gritó Alice, dejándose caer junto a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Has estado en la cama por una semana!

—¡Estuve enferma por cinco de esos días! ¡Déjame sola! —gemí y me giré.

—¡Bella, pasa tiempo conmigo!

Se puso sobre mí y, porque ella tenía ocho meses de embarazo, no pude contraatacar.

—¡No peleas limpio! —gemí, tratando de quitármela de encima. Ella rio.

—La resistencia es inútil —citó, riéndose malvadamente. Dejé que mi rostro cayera en la almohada de Edward e inhalé. Inmediatamente, su esencia me calmó. Ya lo extrañaba. Se había tomado la semana libre para cuidar de mí pero, luego de insistirle que estaría bien, lo convencí de que volviera al trabajo. Había retrasado varias reuniones con algunos de los otros compositores con los que trabajaba.

—Ni siquiera te gusta Star Trek —comenté.

—¿De ahí es? Siempre me lo había preguntado —comentó, quitándose de encima de mí, y bufé.

—¿En serio? —cuestioné, sentándome y quitándome el cabello del rostro. Ella rodó sus bonitos ojos azules.

—No me des la mirada de Meredith. No soy una nerd. Ya sabes eso. Nunca he visto Star Wars… o Star Track o como sea…

—Star Trek, Alice —le dije, corrigiéndola de manera automática. ¿Por qué la corregía? ¿Por qué siquiera lo sabía?

Y de repente lo supe. Era un recuerdo. Lo sabía porque las había visto con Edward, quien era fan de ambos. Antes de conocerlo, no las había visto, pero me gustaban por él. Igual que a él le gustaba Grey´s por mí.

Sonreí y me dejé caer en la almohada. Era más fácil sumergirme en esos recuerdos.

No recordaba mucho. Solo pequeños recuerdos que entraban a mi mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Recordaba cosas del trabajo o cómo había elegido mis cortinas favoritas de la cocina.

A veces Edward decía algo y una ola de ansiedad me inundaba, casi como si el recuerdo tratara de colarse en mi mente. No me dejaba caer en ellas. No estaba lista.

Sabía que tendría que hablarlo con Edward.

—¿Y sabes qué era lo que tenías? —preguntó Alice, golpeándome el trasero. Gemí y me levanté de la cama, caminando hacia el baño.

—Carlisle dijo que era gripe —le dije, abriendo la llave del agua para lavarme el rostro y la boca.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice con voz desesperada. Me sequé y salí corriendo del baño. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados y llenos de ansiosa emoción.

Fue ahí cuando noté la humedad en sus jeans y en la cama.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: asqueroso.

El segundo fue: santa mierda.

—A-Alice, ¿acabas de…? —Ni siquiera podía pensar en qué decir.

—Se me rompió la fuente —dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Q-Qué hacemos? —pregunté, sintiendo el pánico. Primero había sido forzada a cuidar a un pequeño torbellino y ahora tendría que presenciar a mi mejor amiga dando a luz.

—Um, necesito ir a casa… —Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, mandando mi ansiedad a un nuevo nivel.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —pregunté.

—Estoy bien. Solo fue una contracción. Vamos antes de que esto empeore —dijo Alice, saliendo de mi habitación.

Miré las sábanas antes de seguirla fuera de la habitación.

Supongo que tendríamos un bebé.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Bueno, tendremos en bebé, quizá no el que muchas esperan :P pero un bebé de todas maneras, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas las que dejaron su review, nos acercamos rápidamente a los 800 y eso es impresionante, así que, en verdad, muchas gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Beastyle, FaNy. GE, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Gabriela Cullen, Melania, cary, Camila, sandy56, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, jupy, patymdn, tulgarita, Little Whitiee, nataliastewart, Tata XOXO, (no sé si sea el caso, pero tu review me dio a entender que piensas que el capítulo anterior estaba dentro del 'presente', no es así, los epovs son desde el pasado, antes del accidente), Minx, Roxy Sanchez, Miz Cullen, somas, Conni Stew, Chayley Costa, Meemii Cullen, Mss. Brightside, Carmenc03, Jocelyn907, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, rosy canul10, Alba yasmin, aide nuno, freedom2604, loverobert13 y Meiko23.**

 **No saben el gusto que dio ver nuevos nombres en los reviews, las invito a que se sigan animando a dejar sus opiniones en sus reviews :D**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	32. Esperando

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y dos: Esperando**

La vi por el pasillo. Ella no dijo nada.

No podíamos hablar a menos que estuviéramos gritando. No hacíamos nada más que gritar y pelear. No quería estar a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera me agradaba ya.

Pero la amaba.

Estaba infeliz y triste.

La extrañaba y vivía conmigo. La veía cada día, pero no era ella. No en realidad. No era la persona que quería.

¿Cómo puedes sentirte tan solo con alguien a quien amabas? ¿Cómo puedes pasar la noche junto a ellos pero sentirte vacío por dentro?

A veces, cuando menos lo esperaba, la descubría viendo su estúpido show de doctores, riendo o llorando. Aquellos momentos eran mis favoritos porque podía ver a mi Bella en ella. Se sentía familiar y no sentía como si ella fuera una extraña.

Pero otras veces, cuando ella inventaba excusas para no ver a mis padres o a los suyos, no podía entender por qué seguía aquí.

¿Por qué estábamos forzando algo cuando claramente no estaba funcionando?

¿Qué estábamos esperando?

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **Tenemos un epov, corto, pero donde en verdad se nota la desesperación del pobre sujeto, como diría Roxy... #VamoAConsolarAEdward :P**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, les pido por favor que dejen sus reviews, el capítulo pasado bajaron mucho, el capítulo 31 (hasta el momento) tiene 835 visitas y solo 26 rr´s. Los reviews nos permiten conocer su opinión sobre la historia, su odio hacia #Brujella (o su apoyo), su amor hacia este Edward, sus expresiones de amor-odio por ilusionarlas con los nombres de los capítulos.. son el único pago que nosotras tenemos por el trabajo que hacemos al llevarles esta magnífica historia y, por supuesto, también la autora los nota, así que, por favor, que sigan subiendo esos reviews, que ya casi llegamos a los 800 :)**

 **Gracias a todas las que sí dejaron su review:**

 **Laura Katherine, jupy, Cely Peralta, cary, Guest, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Miz Cullen, bbluelilas, Beastyle, sandy56, tulgarita, Roxy Sanchez, jimena, Chayley Costa, Mss. Brightside, loverobert13, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, soledadcullen, aide nuno, freedom2604, rosy canul 10, Jocelyn907, patymdn y Valeria Meza :D**

 **Nuevamente las invito a dejar su opinión en su review y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	33. Asombroso

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y tres: Asombroso**

 **16 de julio de 2012**

—Oh, mierda, esto apesta —gimió Alice, aferrándose a la barra de la cama. Alice había decidido dar a luz de manera natural. Todo lo que podía decir después de verla sufrir por cinco horas, era que yo quería drogas.

Muchas, muchas drogas para quitar el dolor.

—Está bien, cariño. Respira, está bien —la animó Jasper.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! ¡¿Acaso tú estás de parto en estos momentos?! —gruñó. Le di a Jasper una sonrisa compasiva. Había estado así toda la última hora, a medida que las contracciones se ponían peor.

Cuando pasaban, se dejaba caer en la cama, jadeando. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor y lucía exhausta.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Vamos a ver cómo va todo —dijo la enfermera, cerrando la cortina alrededor de la puerta. Alice suspiró y se acostó. Me quedé de pie junto a ella, quitándole el cabello del rostro mientras Jasper se sentaba en el sofá.

Alice tomó mi mano mientras la enfermera la revisaba y la apretó con fuerza. Mierda, eso dolía.

—Bien. Parece que ya es hora —dijo la enfermera, sonriendo ampliamente. Besé la frente de Alice.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Lo harás genial —le dije. Alice envolvió su mano alrededor de mi brazo y lo apretó. Hice un gesto de dolor.

—No, Bella. Te quiero aquí. Por favor quédate. Por favor —pidió, sus brillantes ojos azules estaban llenos de dolor. ¿Cómo podía resistirme?

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, sintiendo cómo mi garganta se cerraba de la emoción.

—Sí, por favor —dijo, y sentí las lágrimas recorrerme las mejillas.

Los siguientes veinte minutos no fueron algo que podría describir como hermoso. De hecho, era horrible y me llevaron de vuelta a mis clases de salud.

Sin embargo, había algo asombroso en todo eso. Un maravilloso proceso que, cuando terminaba, traía una pequeña y llorona vida al mundo.

Cubierta de sangre y otros fluidos, la bebé era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Un jadeo por aire y ella llenó la habitación con sus fuertes llantos llenos de vida.

Y, a pesar de que era un hermoso momento y estaba agradecida de presenciarlo, no pude evitar la tristeza que me llenó mientras sostenía a la bebé recién nacida.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Volvemos al presente con el parto de Alice y con detalles importantes que espero tomen en cuenta :)**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias en verdad por dejar su review en el capítulo pasado, no saben lo maravilloso que es ver que ya superamos los 800 rr y lo agradecida que estoy por todos sus comentarios; gracias a:**

 **Gabriela Cullen, fathy hurtado, Guest, Guest, patymdn, Jocelyn907, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul 10, JadeHSos, dushakis, bellaliz, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Andrea Ojeda, Guest, Meemii Cullen, Alba yasmin, Elizah, Guest, soledadcullen, freedom2604, loverobert13, lunaweasleycullen14, nataliastewart, tulgarita, Beastyle, jupy, bbluelilas, Sofi, LucyGomez, Marie Sellory, Guest, Cely Peralta, DaianaAg, Tata XOXO, Paola Lightwood, icequeen_kim, Valeria Meza, Miz Cullen, Nayeli y Guest.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias, ame leer todos sus reviews y las invito a dejar su rr con sus opiniones y teorías ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	34. Sí

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** ** _Twilightholic-Tanya._** **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y cuatro: Sí**

 **18 de julio de 2012**

—Siento que no te llevo a pasear lo suficiente —dijo Edward, sonriendo mientras me tomaba la mano. Reí.

—Lo haces bien. ¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté, casi reconociendo las calles que pasábamos. Me enderecé cuando me di cuenta que sí reconocía las calles.

—Solo quiero ayudar a tu memoria —dijo, entrando al estacionamiento de un Starbucks.

—Esta es la tienda donde te conocí —dije, sonriendo. Amaba cómo sabía que no necesitaba una elegante cena. Las pequeñas cosas eran las más románticas para mí.

—Lo es. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Helado, de preferencia? —bromeó, y no pude evitar reír.

—Nada me gustaría más que un café —dije mientras él me abría la puerta. Me ayudó a salir y me sostuvo la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

Edward y yo acabábamos de volver del hospital. Alice y la nueva bebé estaban muy bien, y ver a Edward cargar a la pequeña recién nacida me provocó cosas que realmente no podía explicar. Sabía que, cuando el tiempo llegara, él sería un maravilloso padre.

Sin embargo, no pude quitarme el sentimiento que se implantó en mí cuando cargué a la bebé. Quizás era un recuerdo que no estaba lista para explorar. No podía explicar por qué me sentía tan triste.

Quizás estaba triste porque no había sido capaz de compartir la misma experiencia con Cindy. Quizás lamentaba no haber estado ahí. Había cometido grandes errores en el pasado, pero estaba agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de corregirlos. Realmente sentí el perdón de Alice cuando me pidió que me quedara en la sala de partos.

Sabía que cualquier problema que habíamos tenido en el pasado, era exactamente eso. El pasado.

Edward abrió las puertas de la cafetería y entré a la tienda con aire acondicionado solo para detenerme abruptamente.

 _—Edward, ni siquiera está abierta —dije, rodando los ojos mientras caminábamos hacia la familiar tienda._

 _—Podemos revisar._

 _—Venimos aquí cada mañana. Creo que sé los horarios… —Dejé de hablar cuando vi que una de las puertas se abría. La barista detrás del mostrador sonrió y saludó. Saludé de vuelta, confundida ante lo que estaba pasando._

 _Edward me puso una mano en la espalda y me impulsó hacia delante. Lo dejé guiarme, insegura de que tuviéramos permitido estar ahí. Jadeé cuando vi lo que estaba frente a mí._

 _La luz en la tienda era tenue. Una vela estaba en cada mesa, sombras bailando en la suave luz. Una canción que adoraba sonaba ligeramente de fondo._

 _De repente, Edward caminó hacia la barista. Ella sonrió y le tendió un vaso grande. Él le agradeció y volvió a mí._

 _—¿Por qué tenía tu orden lista? ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté. ¿Se estaban preparando para algo? ¿Estábamos interrumpiendo? Me giré hacia la puerta, preguntándome si debíamos irnos._

 _—Cálmate, Bella. Necesito preguntarte algo —susurró Edward, tomándome la mano y acercándome a él._

 _Me giré para ver su expresión nerviosa, los brillantes ojos de los que me había enamorado estaban llenos de mucha emoción. No pude decidir si en verdad era muy densa o simplemente no lo había esperado, pero mi mente se puso en blanco cuando puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a mí._

 _Contuve el aliento mientras lo miraba. Me temblaban las manos y apenas y podía respirar._

 _No sabía si estaba lista para esto. Ni siquiera sabía si era algo que quería. Habíamos estado saliendo por un año. ¿Acaso no era muy pronto?_

 _Aun así, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a mí, no pude evitar repasar cada asombroso recuerdo que tenía de nosotros en ese año. Estaba enamorada del hombre frente a mí. No podía, ni quería, negar eso. Era solo que no sabía si estábamos listos para esto._

 _Sostuvo el vaso y lo abrió como si fuera la caja de un anillo, y reí en sorpresa. El interior estaba lleno de, lo que asumía (y lo que luego descubriría) era gomaespuma. Era de color café, con un poco de blanco rodeando un pequeño orificio._

 _En él se encontraba un anillo de diamantes. Era hermoso y brillaba bajo la luz de las velas._

 _—Isabella Marie Swan, cuando tenía diecisiete conocí a una chica que me asustaba sobremanera. No podía entender por qué estaba tan atraído por ella. No podía entender por qué no podía hablar con ella. No podía entender por qué me asustaba tanto. Ahora entiendo por qué no podía acercarme a ella. Ella habría entrado en mi vida como un torbellino. Habría estado tan cautivado por ella; me habría enamorado tan intensamente de ella que no sabría qué hacer. Encontrarla de nuevo tres años después no ayudó. Aún sacudió mi mundo y me enamoré con la misma intensidad. Excepto que… ahora sé qué hacer. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _Tenía mis dudas. Tenía mis miedos._

 _Pero en ese momento, no quería decir nada más que…_

 _—Sí._

—Me pediste matrimonio aquí —susurré.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **¡Bella recordó algo! ¡Y fue la propuesta de Edward! *grita y salta por todos lados* ya ven, no era nada malo, jajaja.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, chicas, aunque no lo crean, para nosotras son muy importantes saber que contamos con su apoyo, gracias a:**

 **belly, Miz Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Laura Katherine, cary, Alba yasmin, Roxy Morales, Diana2GT, Beastyle, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Anastacia T. Crawford, jimena, rosy canul, Elizah, jupy, tulgarita, Caniqui, loverobert13, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, somas, Meemii Cullen, lunaweasleycullen14, aide nuno, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, Reva4, Merce, Danny, Jocelyn907, soledadcullen, patymdn y Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn.**

 **Todos sus rr´s y teorías fueron muy interesantes, gracias por ellos :) respondiendo dudas: el capítulo tiene 47 capítulos y un epílogo, en caso de que se pregunten si todo se puede aclarar en tan pocos capítulos, sí, si se puede ;)**

 **Un aviso: ya comenzaron las votaciones para los FFAD Awards, en donde Play, Pause, Repeat está nominado a 'Mejor fanfic de humor' al igual que 'Lie to Me', OS que Yani tradujo; si gustan regalarnos un voto sería fantástico, pero OJO: NO por ser parte del grupo en facebook o seguir nuestras traducciones, están obligadas a votar por nosotras, voten por quién ustedes quieran, NO dejen que se condicione su voto :)**

 **Dicho eso, gracias por todo y nos leemos el lunes, se vienen buenos capítulos, así que no se pierdan ninguno.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	35. Trampa

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y cinco: Trampa**

 _ **27 de mayo de 2012**_

De todas "las chicas", a ella la odiaba más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté sin hacer nada para detener el veneno que salía de mi voz. Casi podía saborear la amargura de las palabras. Ella solo sonrió, haciendo que sus labios rojos se vieran más suaves y brillantes alrededor de sus resplandecientes dientes.

Rodó los ojos color miel y movió su cabello castaño.

—¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales? —dijo con su voz de gato. Casi deseé que fuera alta y chillona, pero, por supuesto, era adecuada para ella. Su cabello ondulado, ojos brillantes, cuerpo con curvas. Dios no se equivocaría con la voz.

Heidi era manipuladora, engañosa y maliciosa. Era lista e ingeniosa, y sabía cómo manipular a mi esposa más que cualquier otra de las chicas. La odiaba.

Demasiado.

Entró a la casa, mandando su esencia por mi nariz y haciéndome toser. Olía demasiado dulce. Como una flor venenosa.

—¿Bella está en casa? —preguntó, llevando su cuerpo hacia la sala de estar. La seguí.

—No. Salió con las chicas —dije, sintiendo una repentina ola de conocimiento. Usualmente, Heidi era parte de las chicas. Algo que no me dejó olvidar mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban y parpadeaba, tratando de lucir inocente. Falló.

Heidi era todo menos inocente.

—¿Oh, de verdad? No teníamos planes para hoy —dijo, retorciéndose el cabello con un dedo con manicura. No contesté. La miré—. Extraño, ¿no crees? —preguntó, tomando asiento en el sofá y cruzando las piernas. Cuidadosamente, se puso las manos en la rodilla y me miró. Crucé los brazos.

—Tal vez hicieron planes sin ti. No las culparía —gruñí. Ella solo rio.

—Oh, Edward, estás tan lleno de odio. No es bueno para ti —dijo. Algo estaba mal.

Heidi estaba jugando conmigo. No era tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de eso, pero lo suficiente como para caer.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté. Ella solo sonrió.

Sentía como si estuviera yendo hacia una trampa.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **¿Saben dónde está Bella, verdad? Si no, les recomiendo que re-lean capítulos anteriores porque con este epov una teoría que varías tenían está próxima a confirmarse ;)**

 **No sé que problema tenga FF, el contador de rr´s sube, pero no salen en la página, sin embargo sí me llegan a mi correo... es una cosa muy extraña, jajaja, pero gracias a todas las que dejaron su review, todos fueron muy bien apreciados y cada vez nos acercamos más a los 900, sería genial que con este capítulo podamos llegar a y superarlos :) gracias a:**

 **LunitaBlack27, Gabriela Cullen, soledadcullen, Paola Lightwood, Suiza-love, Cely Peralta, Jocelyn907, somas, Helen, Carmenc03, montse lugoxtremo, Flor Mcarty, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, Beastyle, jupy, tulgarita, Danny, Miz Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, Jimena, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Reva4, LeahdeCall, Albayass, Guest, Chayley Costa, loverobert13 y Tata XOXO.**

 **Créanme cuando les digo que el siguiente capítulo se viene muy bueno y, por ninguna razón, se lo quieren perder ;)**

 **Dicho eso, las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews y les recuerdo de las votaciones en los FFAD Awards, donde Yani y yo estamos nominadas, por si gustan regalarnos su 'like':)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	36. Pesadilla

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 _Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo toca temas que pueden herir la susceptibilidad del lector, lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Treinta y seis: Pesadilla**

 **20 de julio de 2012**

Me acosté en la cama, viendo a mi esposo salir del baño. Se arregló la corbata y me sonrió. Provocó cosas en mí que no podía explicar.

—Te ves muy apuesto —dije, sentándome y jalándolo de la corbata cuando se acercó a mí. Se inclinó y me besó es los labios con suavidad, pero no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Enredé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso. El gimió y su boca se abrió contra la mía, llevando mi labio hacia ella.

Lo deseaba.

No podía explicarlo pero, últimamente, lo quería todo el tiempo. Quería su boca en mí, dejando besos por mi piel. Quería que esos largos dedos trazaran patrones en mi piel, tocándome tan bien que hiciera que no pudiera recordar mi nombre.

—Mmm, Bella, no puedo —gimió, separándose y quitando mis brazos de su cuello. Hice una mueca y él me besó de nuevo—. Créeme, no hay nada que quiera más que acostarme en esta cama contigo pero, esta reunión es importante —dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

Sabía que era importante. Si todo salía bien, su música podría ser el _soundtrack_ de la nueva serie de la ABC. Él estaba muy emocionado por eso. Yo estaba muy emocionada por eso.

Su música finalmente iba a ser reconocida. Sin mencionar que la paga nos permitiría ciertos lujos por un tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro que no preferirías quedarte en cama con tu muy dispuesta y muy sexy esposa? —le dije, sentándome en la cama y enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello de nuevo. Gimió. No estaba haciendo esto fácil para él, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Últimamente estás insaciable —gimió, dejándome besos por todo el cuello. Solamente pude gemir.

—No actúes como si no lo disfrutaras —gemí cuando sus labios encontraron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No, te lo aseguro. He amado cada minuto de eso. Sin embargo, aún tengo que ir a esa reunión —dijo, separándose una vez más. Bufé, pero lo dejé ir—. Te veré esta noche. Deséame suerte —pidió, separándose de la cama y ajustándose la corbata. Tomó su saco del clóset y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Los dejarás con la boca abierta —dije, acostándome de nuevo en la cama.

—Gracias, cariño. Te amo —gritó.

—Te amo —le grité de vuelta.

Sonreí. Él lo haría genial, como siempre lo hacía.

Pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer un viernes por la tarde. Podría llamar a Alice.

Mientras estaba en la cama, sentí un ligero dolor. Quizás pasar el día en la cama no sea tan malo. El dolor me golpeó de nuevo, yéndose hacia la parte baja de mi espalda. Me curvé en la cama, moviéndome para encontrar una posición más cómoda.

Generalmente tenía cólicos antes de mi periodo, pero esto no era usual. Había algo raro acerca de este dolor.

De repente, un horrible dolor se enredó por todo mi abdomen, apretándolo tan fuerte que sentí cómo el aire dejó mis pulmones. No podía moverme.

Apenas podía respirar. El dolor era paralizante. ¿Qué demonios era esto?

Mis muslos estaban húmedos y sabía que algo estaba horriblemente mal. Me arrastré de la cama y caminé hacia al baño, tambaleándome y lloriqueando todo el camino. Cuando finalmente llegué, me senté en el escusado.

Me bajé la ropa interior y jadeé. Había demasiada sangre. Mucho más de la que estaba acostumbrada. Usualmente, mi periodo era más ligero.

¿Por qué había tanta sangre? Mi garganta estaba cerrada por la ansiedad y apenas podía respirar. Me senté en el escusado mientras otro terrible dolor se instalaba en mi vientre.

De algún modo, sabía qué era esto. No tendría por qué. No tenía ninguna experiencia previa y no tenía razón para creer que pasaría, pero estaba pasando.

Una especie de intuición de mujer.

Estaba sufriendo un aborto.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada. Un sudor frío cubría mi cálida piel.

No podía quitarme el sueño de encima. Había algo acerca de él que parecía muy cercano. Me quité las sábanas de encima y, cuidadosamente, salí de la habitación, asegurándome de no despertar a Edward.

Caminé hacia la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua.

Había algo acerca de ese sueño. Algo muy real.

El vaso se me resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo, enviando gotas de agua por mi pierna.

Luego me di cuenta.

No era un sueño.

Era un recuerdo.

* * *

 **Esta era una teoría que muchas de ustedes comentaron en sus reviews y, tristemente, vemos que era cierta; espero que no haya confusiones con el capítulo, al inicio se habla del pasado, cuando Bella despierta de su 'sueño' es el presente, y bien, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **FF por fin arregló su problema con los rr´s y ya se pueden ver en la página de nuevo, por si tenían el pendiente, jajaja; gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado, no saben lo mucho que los apreciamos :) gracias a:**

 **bellys, Leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Anastacia T. Crawford, Flor Mcarty, Mss. Brightside, Clauditha, Jocelyn907, Albayass, Cely Peralta, Gabriela Cullen, Carmenc03, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, jupy, Beastyle, tulgarita, Let luna, jimena, naty, SofiMasen87, freedom2604, patymdn, Yani B, Chayley Costa, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, loverobert13, Miz Cullen, Meemii Cullen, Alejandra, DBMR1, Marie Sellory y LucyGomez :D**

 **No saben cuánto ame leer todos sus reviews de odio hacia Heidi, jajaja, pronto sabremos más ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no se olviden de dejar su review y de las votaciones para los FFAD Awards...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	37. Después de lo peor

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y siete: Después de lo peor**

 **20 de julio de 2012**

Edward me encontró en el piso de la cocina, enredada en mí misma y con lágrimas continuas cayéndome por las mejillas.

—¡Bella! —gritó, encendiendo las luces. Enterré el rostro en las rodillas, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar con los sollozos que me atravesaban el pecho. Sentía como si no pudiera respirar. No podía quitarme el recuerdo de encima.

Era tan desgarradoramente triste. No se sentía justo o correcto.

Recordaba haber limpiado el desastre, casi en un estado de shock. Se lo oculté a Edward. Se lo oculté a todos.

No podía permitir que alguien más saliera lastimado.

Quizás ese fue mi error. Guardar el dolor para mí.

Lloré más fuerte cuando pensé en la pequeña vida de la que ni siquiera había sabido. La vida que nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

—Bella —susurró Edward, enredando sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Me aferré a él, enterrando el rostro en su camiseta. Él me sostuvo.

No dijo una palabra. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Eventualmente, el llanto se detuvo y me senté ahí, jadeando por aire. Edward me apretó más fuerte. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y yo no sabía si estaba lista para compartirlo. Con el tiempo, tendría que decirle.

Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero, por ahora, no quería revivir eso.

Qué irónico.

Todo este tiempo, no quería nada más que recordar mi vida.

Ahora, solamente quería olvidar.

* * *

 **Varias se preguntaban si Edward sabía sobre el aborto y pues... no, Edward no lo sabe :/ ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ¡nos acercamos a los 1,000! no saben lo grandioso que es eso, no solo para la traducción, si no también para la autora :D por favor, no dejen que los reviews bajen, al contrario, que sigan subiendo; gracias a:**

 **cary, carol, Cely Peralta, Adriu, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Marie Sellory, Miz Cullen, Albayass, Beastyle, bellys, Guest, tulgarita, jimena, Katty A Cruz, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, rosy canul, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, Jocelyn907, loverobert13, Joannis, Danny, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Leah De Call, Meemii Cullen, Carmenc03, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen y Roxy Sanchez. (disculpen si olvidé a alguien pero con esto de que FF no saca los rr´s, me guié por las notificaciones de los correos).**

 **Oficialmente entramos a la recta final de Paperwork, todas sus dudas se irán resolviendo en los próximos capítulos, mientras nos acercamos al gran final, así que no se pierdan ninguna de las próximas actualizaciones ;)**

 **Dicho eso, ¡me despido y nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	38. Perdido

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y ocho: Perdido**

 _ **27 de mayo de 2012**_

—¿Quién es él? —pregunté, sintiendo el enojo en la garganta. Me tomó todo lo que tenía el quedarme en el auto, mirándola reír y mover su cabello.

—Jacob Black. Lo conoció hace cuatro meses. Cuando su auto se averió —respondió Heidi, no se molestó en mirar. Estaba enfocada en retocar su maquillaje. El hombre se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa y Bella comenzó a remover las cosas en su bolsa.

Era un hábito que sabía que ella hacía antes de irse. Se estaba yendo. Traté de calmar los celos, pero no pude.

—¿Son amigos? —pregunté, apretando los dientes y cerrando y abriendo los puños.

—Ajá, seguro. Por ahora —dijo con un pesado suspiro, recargándose en su asiento y cerrando el visor. La miré—. Todos saben que los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos, Eddie. No a menos que ambos estén en una relación e, incluso así, puede ser arriesgado. Jacob es soltero y anda tras Bella como un cachorro perdido —expresó, moviendo los dedos contra el volante. Sus palabras hicieron más difícil que me mantuviera en el auto mientras lo veía regresar.

Él caminó hacia ella y Bella se levantó para recibirlo.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunté, porque esto estaba poniéndome enfermo, pero era un hombre lógico. No me adelantaba a sacar conclusiones. No asumía nada. Esperaba por las explicaciones. Heidi era una víbora y era consciente de ese hecho. Sea cual sea la razón por la que me trajo aquí, era la equivocada.

—Solo pensé que te gustaría saber que… —Sus palabras se cortaron y miré para verlo presionarse contra mi esposa. Sus labios chocaron con los de ella y las manos de ella se pusieron con suavidad en su pecho. Vi todo rojo. Mi mano se fue a la manija de la puerta, pero Heidi encendió el auto y me encerró.

Me giré hacia ella.

—Heidi, lo juro por Dios, si no me dejar salir de este maldito auto voy a romper la puerta —gruñí. Me puso una mano en el antebrazo y me miró.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Edward. No te traje aquí para que vieras esto. No sabía que habían avanzado tanto en su relación. —Sus ojos volvieron a la cafetería. Intenté girarme para ver qué era lo que el desgraciado estaba haciendo, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, su mano estaba en mi rostro, girándolo hacia ella—. No hay razón para que estemos aquí. ¿Por qué no mejor te llevo a casa? —dijo y arrancó el auto. Estaba lívido. Tenía el corazón roto. Estaba triste.

Ni siquiera pude mirar una última vez hacia la cafetería. Estaba harto.

Había tantas cosas pasando por mi mente y no podía comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mi vida estaba oficialmente destruida y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Nunca me había sentido tan perdido.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **El pobre Edward no puede tener ni un descanso :( ¿qué piensan del capítulo? ¿y de #Zorridi?, apuesto que la extrañaron, jajaja.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus rr´s! ¿Pueden creer que estamos a nada de llegar a los 1,000? *lanza confeti*, no saben lo mucho que se los agradezco, aunque en el capítulo pasado volvieron a bajar un poco, anímense a dejar uno que ya es la súper recta final de la historia, estamos exactamente a diez capítulos de terminar ;) gracias a:**

 **Gabriela Cullen, Cely Peralta, Laura Katherine, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, bbluelilas, jupy, freedom2604, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14, Jimena, patymdn, Chayley Costa, rosy canul, Adriu, Roxy Sanchez, dicapo, Merce, loverobert13, Leah De Call, Jocelyn907, Albayass, Paola Lightwood, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Tata XOXO, DBMR1 e indii93.**

 **Respondiendo a dudas generales... no, nadie sabe del aborto, ni siquiera Alice; sí, también considero que Bella hizo mal en guardarse todo para ella y, por supuesto, debió decirle a Edward; honestamente la autora no especifíca si fue a partir de este episodio que Bella comenzó a cambiar y con eso de las chicas, pero yo considero que es muy probable que sí.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y las invito a dejar sus rr´s con su apoyo hacia Edward y su odio hacia Heidi, jajaja.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	39. Sobrevivir

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y nueve: Sobrevivir**

 **21 de julio de 2012**

El silencio en la cocina era sofocante. Nos envolvió por completo.

No podía hablar. No sabía cómo romper el hechizo que había caído sobre nosotros. Tenía miedo de que, una vez que dijera lo que había pasado, se volviera imposiblemente real para mí.

—Bella, necesitas hablar conmigo —susurró finalmente Edward. Miré hacia la taza de café en mis manos, la cual no había tocado. Me puse de pie y puse la taza blanca de porcelana en el fregadero.

—No hay nada que decir —murmuré.

—No hagas esto. Háblame —suplicó. Sentí el picor detrás de la nariz mientras cálidas lágrimas me caían por el rostro. No me giré para mirarlo.

—Estoy bien. Son solo cosas en las que necesito trabajar —expliqué, limpiándome las traidoras lágrimas y girándome para brindarle la sonrisa más grande de la que era capaz. Se paró de la mesa y caminó hacia mí. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó hacia él.

—No quiero dejarte así —dijo.

Necesitaba ir a una reunión. Aún trataba de recuperarse de cuando había estado enferma.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Qué recordaste? —preguntó, separándose lo necesario como para mirarme a los ojos. Algunas veces, cuando miraba sus hermosos ojos, sentía como si pudiera admitir lo que fuera. Sus emociones pasaban por ellos tan claramente que era imposible para él esconderme algo.

—Yo… yo... —me atoré con las palabras. No pude decirlas.

—No me dejes afuera, Bella. No sobreviviremos si lo haces —susurró Edward, sus ojos se endurecieron antes de separarse.

No sabía qué decir.

Salí de la cocina.

* * *

 **¡ACTUALIZACIÓN SORPRESA! *lanza confeti***

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por llevar 'Paperwork' a los 1,016 rr´s. Esto es muy especial para mí, es la primera de mis traducciones que alcanza un alto # de rr´s, pero sobre todo para la historia, ya que la original tiene 458 rr´s y es maravilloso que ustedes, con su apoyo continuo, llevaran la traducción tan lejos. Y a pesar de que el # de rr´s en los últimos capítulos ha sido demasiado bajo, les agradezco a las chicas que, actualización con actualización, siguen la historia y en verdad comprenden la situación de la longitud de los capítulos y los aprecian, sin importar que algunas piensen que 'no pasa nada relevante en ellos' (sí, Guest, me refiero a ti).**

 **Gracias a: Leah De Call, Marcela, patymdn, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Chayley Costa, Meemii Cullen, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14, Guest, rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, cary, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Domi, roxy morales, Albayass, Adriu, Bitah, loverobert13, Miz Cullen, Nataly y Guest.**

 **Recuerden que nos vamos acercando al final y, aunque los capítulos parezcan 'irrelevantes', cada uno es importante para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **No olviden su review y nos leemos mañana :)**

 **xx**


	40. Suficiente

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta: Suficiente**

 _ **27 de mayo de 2012**_

Estaba besándome.

Ella estaba mal. Era demasiado alta. Con demasiadas curvas.

Sus labios no se amoldaban a los míos, trataban de darles otra forma. Su cuerpo no se curvó contra el mío, se presionó contra él. Sus manos no descansaron en mi nuca, me agarraron los brazos.

Su cabello estaba muy estilizado, demasiado retocado. No era naturalmente suave.

Ella estaba mal.

Su sabor, su olor, la manera en la que se sentía.

No quería esto. No lo había iniciado, pero quizás había dudado en detenerlo.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Mi mente estaba parcialmente actuando en venganza. Mi mente estaba actuando por la ira. Mi corazón no entraba en la ecuación. Estaba tratando de mantenerse completo.

Gimió contra mi boca y el sonido estuvo mal. Rompió cualquier hechizo bajo el que estuviera y recordé mi lugar y la víbora que tenía conmigo.

Me separé, jadeando por aire y sentí sus labios viajar hacia mi cuello. Sentí sus dedos estirarse por el botón de mi camisa y tomé su muñeca.

Quité su mano de encima y ella retrocedió un paso, se alejó de mí, y yo también retrocedí. Aumentando el espacio.

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

—¿En serio? —dijo, arqueando una ceja. Dejé de mirarla. Tomé un respiro. Me aclaré la cabeza.

—Vete.

—Eres mejor hombre de lo que pensé —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y atravesando la puerta.

Dejó la casa y me senté en el sofá.

Algo se había roto hoy. Una barrera. Una fuerza. Una pared. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Estaba forzado a hacer aquello contra lo que estaba peleando.

Bella quizás había actuado a mis espaldas, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo. No en realidad.

Tan enfermo como era y tan enojado como me ponía, aún estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella, y eso me quebró.

Siempre estaría enamorado de ella, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo. No conocía a esta nueva Bella. No la quería. No podía esperar más para que la vieja Bella volviera. Así que tenía que hacer la única cosa que era lo mejor para mí.

Lo mejor para ambos.

Odiaba la idea. Odiaba el pensamiento.

Pero por mucho tiempo había forzado algo que ya no estaba funcionando. Quería algo que nunca volvería. Había deseado que el amor nos mantuviera a flote, porque yo la amaba.

Pero el amor no funcionaba de esa manera. El amor no podría salvarnos.

El amor nunca era suficiente.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **No se pueden quejar, han sido tres actualizaciones seguidas :P y aquí tenemos otro epov, ¿qué creen que haga Edward?**

 **Gracias a todas por su review y por todo su apoyo, ambos son muy, muy, bien apreciados 3, gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Albayass, Diana2GT, Gabriela Cullen, Cely Peralta, Anastacia T. Crawford, Beastyle, jimena, Miz Cullen, Joie Carlton, Ale, bbluelilas, jupy, freedom2604, tulgarita, Bitah, lunaweasleycullen14, loverobert13, Chayley Costa, Roxy Sanchez, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Tata XOXO, cary, Nayely Gonzalez, rosy canul, Leahdecall, JadeHSos, Meemii Cullen, patymdn, Arce Losa, dushakis y Caniqui.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a todas y no saben el gusto que me dio ver nombres nuevos en los rr´s, espero que se sigan animando a dejar el suyo ;)**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	41. Luchar

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y uno: Luchar**

 **23 de julio de 2012**

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Edward mientras veíamos televisión en la sala de estar.

Él jugaba con mi cabello mientras estaba en su regazo, viendo repeticiones de mi serie favorita.

Ambos habíamos dejado pasar mi episodio. Tendríamos que hablar de eso, pero por ahora estábamos contentos de estar juntos.

—No lo sé. Pensando que este show es completamente emotivo —murmuré, mirando cómo los pacientes que estaban unidos por un tubo en sus intestinos discutían acerca de quién debería vivir. Este episodio siempre me ponía sentimental.

—Este show es completamente falso —rio, pero él entendía. Podía sentir la húmeda mancha que mis lágrimas habían creado en su pierna.

—¿Estarías enojado? ¿Si dejara a la otra persona vivir? —pregunté, girándome de espalda y viendo su rostro. Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Preferiría no pensar en eso, Bella —susurró.

—¿Pero lo habrías estado? Sé que es egoísta, pero yo estaría molesta. Realmente muy molesta.

—¿Molesta contigo misma o molesta si la situación fuera inversa? —preguntó, acariciándome el cabello.

—Molesta si la situación fuera al revés. Molesta si tú no hubieras luchado —susurré. Él no contestó. Solamente miró a la televisión por un momento.

—A veces… el amor no es suficiente —citó.

—Si estás dispuesto a luchar por él, puede serlo —susurré, girándome para ver el resto del episodio.

* * *

 _* **el capítulo Grey´s Anatomy del que se habla en este capítulo es "Into you like a train" (S2E06), en el que un accidente de trenes hace que dos personas queden conectadas por un tubo de metal que las atraviesa; uno es un hombre con una familia, la otra es una chica joven que está comprometida, el staff se da cuenta de que solo pueden salvar a uno de ellos y deciden salvar al hombre, porque tiene mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir y la chica muere. Al final del capítulo, el cirujano habla con el prometido de la chica y le pasa un mensaje, ella le dijo al doctor que le dijera a su prometido: "si el amor fuera suficiente, ella aún estaría aquí contigo."**_

* * *

 **¡Buen viernes!**

 **Sé que dirán que el capítulo es corto y todo eso, pero a mí me encanta porque es muy emotivo, no sé, la autora es muy buena para captar emociones y todo eso se transimte en este pequeño capítulo, así que también es uno de mis favoritos, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció? ¿han visto el capítulo de Grey´s al que se refiere?**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :) gracias a:**

 **Anastacia T. Crawford, jimena, Paola Lightwood, Jocelyn907, Cely Peralta, Joie Carlton, cary, Guest, Carolina Sauceda, Albayass, SofiMasen87, AnaMa9507, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, jupy, loverobert13, tulgarita, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Let Cull, nataliastewart, Arce Losa, Jade HSos, soledadcullen, Miz Cullen, montse lugoxtremo, Camila, Chayley Costa, somas, Meemii Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Leah De Call, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, Little Whitiee, freedom2604 y patymdn.**

 **Me encantaron todas sus reacciones ante #Zorridi y concido en el odio hacia ella, jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos pronto :)**

 **xx**


	42. Limpieza

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y dos: Limpieza**

 **27 de julio de 2012**

Algo acerca de la limpieza siempre había calmado mi mente. Era exactamente el tipo de tarea que me ayudaba a volver a la rutina. Después de una semana de silencios incómodos y momentos tensos, finalmente sentía como si las cosas estuvieran volviendo a la normalidad.

O, al menos, la normalidad a la que me había acostumbrado.

Sabía que aún tenía que compartirlo con Edward. Debía dejar que lo supiera, porque quería ser diferente. Quería probar que no cometería los mismos errores dos veces. Es solo que no sabía cómo compartirlo. No sabía cómo sentarme y revivirlo.

Había decidido que simplemente debería dejarlo salir. Lo explicaría esta noche. Explicaría todo lo que estaba recordando.

Tenía miedo. Temía perderlo y temía su enojo, pero confiaba en nosotros. Sabía que lo que compartiría probablemente dolería, pero quizás podríamos sanar. Podríamos superarlo.

Limpiar era una maravillosa distracción hasta que Edward volviera por la tarde.

Pasé la aspiradora por la alfombra del pasillo, suspirando cuando pasé el marco de la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Usualmente me mantenía alejada de su oficina. Era su habitación privada. Respetaba eso.

Dios sabe que él respetaba mi privacidad.

Pero sabía que necesitaba ser aspirada. Lo cual era raro, ya que Edward era un obsesivo de la limpieza.

Sin embargo, podría hacer esto por él. Lo más seguro era que no había tenido tiempo para limpiarla.

Empujé la puerta y comencé a aspirar. Solamente había estado aquí una vez. Aquí era donde mantenía sus instrumentos así como también diferente equipo de sonido. Era demasiado tecnológico para que lo entendiera.

Traté de ser cuidadosa. Realmente lo hice. No quería arruinar nada que tuviera aquí, pero, mientras pasaba por su escritorio, lo golpeé con demasiada fuerza y tiré un vaso con agua.

¿Por qué demonios tenía un vaso con agua en su escritorio?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —suspiré, apresurándome para tratar de limpiar el desastre con pañuelos, antes de que alcanzara su computadora. El agua se fue por un lado, goteando en un cajón parcialmente abierto.

Gruñí por la frustración. ¿Qué mierda? Debí de haberme mantenido fuera de su oficina.

Abrí el cajón. Un sobre manila había sido la víctima del agua. Afortunadamente, no parecía muy dañado. Lo saqué, sacudiéndolo con ligereza y traté de secar la húmeda mancha.

Abrí el sobre y saqué el papeleo que tenía dentro. Solamente quería asegurarme que no se hubiera mojado. Eso era todo.

Pero algo de la fina impresión me llamó la atención.

Sabía que tenía que haber dejado la oficina en paz.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Cada vez nos acercamos más al final (¡estamos a seis capítulos!) y los secretos se van a ir descubriendo, ¿qué creen que descubrió Bella? ¿algo bueno, algo malo?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review :) gracias a:**

 **Anastacia T. Crawford, Cely Peralta, carol, cary, jupy, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, loverobert13, lunaweasleycullen14, freedom2604, Miz Cullen, jimena, bbluelilas, Beastyle, tulgarita, Chayley Costa, Roxy Sanchez, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, rosy canul, Leah De Call, patymdn, mahelysauceda, Jocelyn907 y Arce Losa.**

 **Una mención honorífica a 'Guest' por una vez más dejar su review tan constructivo, Guest, muchas gracias por aumentar el # de rr´s para esta 'lenta' y me da gusto que por fin hayas sacado tus frustraciones y te vayas de aquí :)**

 **Y haciéndole honores a mi nuevo título de 'limosnera de comentarios', les pido que dejen sus rr´s en esta recta final y nos digan todo lo que piensan del capítulo; sonaré maldita, lol, pero amo como expresan toda la ansiedad que les provoca la historia, para mí esa es un magnífico indicio de las mejores historias ;)**

 **¡Me despido y nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**

 **xx**


	43. Escapar

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y tres: Escapar**

 _ **5 de junio de 2012**_

—¡¿Quieres el divorcio?! —gritó, parándose de la mesa, sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira. Estaba tratando de ser racional, tratando de evitar una escena, pero esa no era su intención.

—Bella, por favor, solo hay que…

—No. ¡No te atrevas a tratar de calmarme, Edward Cullen! —dijo, alejándose de la mesa.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! Seremos el chisme del pueblo. Yo…

—¡Bella, escúchate! ¡Tú no me amas más! ¡Puedo verlo en todo lo que haces! ¡Y esta mujer! Ésta, ¡ni siquiera la conozco! —grité, parándome también. Estaba enojado. Estaba herido.

Probablemente, ésta era una de las cosas más difíciles que haría, pero tenía que hacerse. Porque esto no éramos nosotros. Esto no era amor. Esto no era felicidad. Y no quería ser parte de eso.

—¡Jódete, Edward! —gritó, tomando su bolso y saliendo de la cocina.

—Bella, ¡no puedes ignorar cosas que no quieres escuchar! —grité, siguiéndola.

—Sí, sí puedo hacerlo porque sí te amo. Sí te amo, Edward. Y no puedo creer que quieras hacernos esto —dijo, buscando sus llaves en su bolso.

—Bella —dije, tomándola del brazo y girándola. Sus ojos viajaron a los míos—. Bella, estás más molesta por lo que este divorcio le hará a tu reputación que a tu corazón —dije. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¡Bastardo! —susurró y sacó su brazo de mi mano. Ella no lo entendía. No sabía lo difícil que esto era. No sabía cómo me lastimaba hacer esto. Vi a la mujer que amaba transformarse en una que no era. En una extraña.

—Sé lo de Jacob —dije. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas.

—Edward, no es lo que piensas —susurró, acercándose a mí. Retrocedí. No quería su consuelo.

—No pongas excusas —solté.

—Te equivocas. Te equivocas sobre él. Te equivocas sobre mí y te equivocas acerca de este maldito divorcio —gritó, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Volví a seguirla.

—¡Bella! —grité, caminando hacia el porche y viéndola sacar su auto del garaje. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se fue conduciendo.

¡Maldición! Me giré y golpeé la pared en frustración. El dolor por golpear el ladrillo picó en mis nudillos y sabía que sangrarían. No me importaba una mierda.

Me quedé en la casa. Una hora. Dos. Preguntándome qué debía hacer. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más ella evitaría esto. Me preguntaba dónde demonios estaba.

Hasta que la llamada llegó. La llamada que congeló mi corazón.

* * *

 **... todos sabemos a qué llamada se refiere, ¿cierto?**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es EL capítulo, esta fue la gran pelea que tuvieron antes del accidente y, como ven, Edward sí le pidió el divorcio :( ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿era lo que esperaban?**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review, son muy bien apreciados :) gracias a:**

 **Albayass, jimena, Guest, loverobert13, Tata XOXO, Anastacia T. Crawford, Roxy Sanchez, Miz Cullen, cary, Katty A Cruz, bbluelilas, jupy, Beastyle, lunaweasleycullen14, tulgarita, Arce Losa, Marie Sellory, Little Whitiee, Gabriela Cullen, Chayley Costa, Helen, Beth, freedom2604, somas, Jocelyn907, Paola Lightwood, montse lugoxtremo, Meemii Cullen, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, SadisticTorment, Arlette Cullen Swan, patymdn y Leah De Call.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio y lo infinitamente agradecida que siempre estaré con ustedes :)**

 **Ahora sí, las invito a que dejen sus reviews con todas sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, me encanta leer sus reacciones, lol.**

 **¡Hasta el viernes!**

 **xx**


	44. Déjà vu

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y cuatro: Déjà vu**

 **27 de julio de 2012**

No debería estar tan calmada. No debería ser tan racional.

Estaba muy segura de que, en el fondo, no lo estaba siendo.

Estaba sintiendo tanto que ni siquiera podía descifrar mis emociones.

¿Estaba enojada? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Dolida? ¿Traicionada?

No sabía con cuál quedarme.

Miré el documento frente a mí. Leyéndolo una y otra vez. Sabía lo que era. Sabía lo que significaba.

¿Acaso él había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Estaba esperando para que recuperara los recuerdos para lanzarme esto una vez más?

La puerta principal se abrió. No lo llamé. Él me encontraría.

—¡Bella! —llamó. Caminó hacia la cocina, aflojándose la corbata. Su feliz expresión rápidamente se transformó en una de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Me limpié las mejillas. No sabía que estaba haciéndolo. Se apresuró hacia mí; moviendo mi silla y tratando de hacer que lo mirara. No podía hacerlo.

—¿Todo fue una mentira? —pregunté. Él parecía confundido.

—¿Qué fue una mentira?

—Nosotros. ¿Somos una mentira? —pregunté. Se puso de pie y sacó una silla, sentándose directamente frente a mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué fingiste? —pregunté, poniéndome de pie con rapidez y aventándole el documento. Él dudó por un segundo, estirándose por los papeles y tratando de entenderlos. Cuando los reconoció, su rostro cayó.

Me alejé de él. Me siguió.

—Bella —gritó, tomándome del brazo.

— _Bella, estás más molesta por lo que este divorcio le hará a tu reputación que a tu corazón._

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Acaso él… qué?

—Hablemos —dijo, su voz sonaba calmada y controlada, sacándome de mi confusión.

—¿De qué? ¿De cómo me mentiste? Edward, ¡me hiciste pensar que somos felices!

—¡Somos felices!

—¡Porque no recuerdo nada! —grité en frustración, sacando mi brazo y alejándome de él. No podía mirarlo. En estos momentos, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él.

— _Sé lo de Jacob —dijo, su voz apenas era audible._

Me giré para mirarlo. Sabía que no había dicho nada, pero claramente podía escuchar las palabras en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —susurré. Él retrocedió.

—Hablemos, ¿por favor? —pidió. Solo lo miré.

— _Bella, ¡no puedes ignorar cosas que no quieres escuchar!_

—Edward… ¿quién te dijo de Jacob? —pregunté, sintiendo como si me hubieran pegado en el estómago. Había vuelto a esa mañana. La mañana en la que me había dicho que quería el divorcio. La idea me había tomado por sorpresa.

Se sentía exactamente como ahora.

—¿Recordaste a Jacob? —preguntó, su voz estaba llena de dolor y sus ojos llenos de traición. Él no lo entendía. No estaba tratando de encubrir a Jacob. Solamente quería saber si él lo había sabido durante todo este tiempo. ¿Había estado esperando para que le dijera?

Oh, las enredadas telarañas que ambos habíamos tejido…

— _Te equivocas. Te equivocas sobre él. Te equivocas sobre mí y te equivocas acerca de este maldito divorcio._

—Yo…

—Lo hiciste de nuevo. Te las arreglaste para lucir como la víctima. Pero no lo eres. Nunca lo fuiste —gritó, girándose y volviendo a la cocina.

—¡No estaba teniendo un amorío! —grité, siguiéndolo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sabía por qué quería una separación. No podía culparlo, ¿o sí? Mi yo pasado había hecho todo un desastre de las cosas.

—¡Oh, bueno, no parecía así para mí!

—¿Qué… quién...? Heidi —susurré.

Recordaba haber visto su pequeño y pretencioso Audi salir de la cafetería. Él había visto el beso. Me había visto besar a otro hombre y no tenía ni idea.

Se me revolvió el estómago y me sentí enferma de culpa.

Me giré. La ira me calentaba la piel y hacía que me temblaran las manos. Corrí hacia la puerta.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, Bella? ¿Te vas? ¿De nuevo? —gritó, siguiéndome.

Casi era cómico. Estábamos corriendo en círculos, persiguiendo al otro. Empujando y jalando.

—No. No me estoy yendo. Solo quiero… necesito… —murmuré, sacando las llaves del auto del gancho junto a la puerta y saliendo. No podía explicar lo que necesitaba.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó, saliendo al porche. No contesté. No sabía cómo. Simplemente caminé al auto y abrí la puerta.

—No sigas escapando, Bella —dijo, deteniéndose al final de las escaleras. Lo miré.

Había tanto que necesitábamos compartir. Tanto que decir.

Dejé de mirarlo y me metí al auto.

No me molesté en mirar atrás mientras conducía.

* * *

 **Pues... se podría decir que hablaron... ¿no?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ahora que ya se está revelando todo, ¿era cómo lo esperaban?, ¿a dónde creen que va Bella?**

 **Como siempre, les quiero dar las gracias a todas las chicas que se animaron a dejar su review, no saben lo mucho que me gusta leer sus opiniones sobre la historia, gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Francesa Masen (bienvenida y gracias por leer :3 las actualizaciónes son lunes, miércoles y viernes), cary, Marcela [es una traducción, no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a la longitud de los capítulos :) ], Camila, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Cely Peralta, Lunita Black27, jupy, Beastyle, Anastacia T. Crawford, lunaweasleycullen14, tulgarita, Marianacs, Tata XOXO, Let Cull, Meemii Cullen, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, Jimena, Roxy Sanchez, Merce, SofiMasen87, Marie Sellory, Helen, Jocelyn907, Leah De Call, patymdn, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn y Little Whitiee.**

 **Recuerden que ahora sí estamos en la súper recta final de 'Paperwork', así que las invito a seguir dejando sus opiniones y reacciones en sus reviews :)**

 **¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	45. Pensión alimenticia

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y cinco: Pensión alimenticia**

 **27 de julio de 2012**

Me estacioné con rudeza y azoté la puerta al salir del auto. Era chistoso cómo su casa también tenía una estúpida cerca blanca alrededor.

Había recordado más y más mientras conducía hacia su casa. Era gracioso. Por primera vez me sentía como mí misma. Tenía recuerdos que había estado tratando de conseguir. Tenía recuerdos que me hacían sentir como si supiera quién era. Pero había pasado por una experiencia que me había ayudado a recordar quién debería ser.

Ella estaba sentada en el porche, leyendo. Su cabeza se alzó ante el sonido de mi puerta y bajó el libro.

—Oh, qué sorpresa —dijo, saliendo del porche. Abrí su estúpida cerca y la encontré a mitad de camino. Ella sonrió, sus brillantes labios rojos se estiraron sobre sus blancos dientes.

—Eres una perra. ¡Le tendiste una trampa! —grité. Ella parpadeó por la sorpresa, la sonrisa cayó de su lindo rostro. Sabía exactamente por qué estaba aquí. Podía verlo en la manera en la que sus ojos color miel se endurecieron.

—Solamente le estaba haciendo un favor.

—¿Sí? ¿Al romperle el corazón? ¡Lo hiciste parecer como si estuviera engañándolo!

—Bueno, Bella, ambos estábamos ahí. Ambos vimos el beso.

—Tú sabías la verdad. Jake me besó. Yo lo abofeteé. ¡Lo puse en su lugar!

—No pareció así para Edward —dijo, sonriendo y poniéndose una mano en la cadera. Mi boca se abrió. Ella realmente era algo más y no podía creer que había sido su amiga.

—Eres un ser humano despreciable. No eres nada más que una patética zorra. No tienes nada mejor que hacer más que asegurarte de que todos seamos tan miserables como tú. Eres una persona triste y en verdad me siento mal por ti —le dije.

Estaba tan convencida de que necesitaba esto. Necesitaba enfrentarla y decirle que ella no podía confabular contra mí. Estaba equivocada; no necesitaba enfrentarla. Solamente necesitaba superarla.

E iba a hacerlo.

Ella solamente era una terrible parte de mi pasado.

Me giré para irme, pero, por supuesto, la perra tenía que abrir la boca.

—Es una pena, Bella. Dudo que Jacob sea tan bueno besando como lo es Edward —dijo, su voz estaba llena de una engreída satisfacción.

Sentí mi cabeza voltearse mientras me giraba hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios había dicho?

—¿Qué? —dije, acercándome más.

—Es gracioso lo que la gente hace cuando está vulnerable, ¿no? —sonrió, batiendo las pestañas.

Moví el brazo y la golpeé. Ella chilló, tambaleándose y cayendo sobre su trasero. Sus manos fueron a su nariz. Estaba segura que dolía como el infierno, porque mi mano lo hacía.

—¡Mi nariz! —gritó, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que puedes pagarte otra operación con la pensión que recibirás. Después de todo, tu esposo está durmiendo con tu hermana —dije, sus ojos se ensancharon—. Eso si no se divorcia de tu trasero de zorra primero —solté.

Me giré y caminé hacia el auto.

Su matrimonio podría estar más allá de la salvación, pero el mío claramente no lo estaba.

* * *

 **Mi reacción ante este capítulo fue "¡YES! ¡POR FIN!", jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Bella por fin puso en su lugar a Zorridi, bien merecido que se lo tenía, jajaja. Y recordó más cosas, lo del esposo de Heidi fue un detalle que logró recordar, muy útil para la situación :P**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews, significan mucho y disculpen si olvido mencionar a alguien pero FF enloqueció de nuevo y no mostraba los rr´s en la página; gracias a:**

 **LunitaBlack27, Cely Peralta, Jimena, Marcela, lunaweasleycullen14, Francesa Masen, Jocelyn907, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, bellys, rosy canul, Helen, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, Suiza19, Carmenc03, Chayley Costa, Miz Cullen, cary, Sofia C, Roxy Sanchez, Alejandra, Beth, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, patymdn y Leah De Call.**

 **Las invito a dejar su review con sus opiniones, recuerden que ya son los últimos capítulos de la historia :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	46. Increíble

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y seis: Increíble**

 **27 de julio de 2012**

Entré en nuestra calle, sorprendida de encontrar a Edward en las escaleras. Su cabeza se alzó tan pronto como apagué el auto. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera sacar la llave de la ignición.

Me sacó y enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Te das cuenta de que la última vez que te fuiste de aquí enojada, casi te pierdo? —susurró en mi cabello. Me aferré a él con fuerza, sin saber cuándo o si él me dejaría hacerlo de nuevo. Respiré su esencia y me maravillé por su fuerte forma.

—Iba a volver ese día —le dije, mi voz contra su pecho. Él se separó. Suspiré. Supongo que necesitaba hablar—. Iba hacia la casa de Jake.

Él se desenredó de mí y se separó. Tomé su camiseta. Negándome a dejarlo ir. Tenía más que decir y no iba a dejarlo ir.

Estaba harta de esta mierda.

—Iba a decirle que no quería nada más con él. No lo quería más en mi vida. Quería volver y tratar de salvarnos. Sabía que él necesitaba estar fuera de mi vida. No llegué a su casa —dije, recordando cómo las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Tratando de rodear el camino y golpeando un árbol en su lugar. Todo se volvió negro después.

Edward estaba en silencio. Así que continué.

—No estaba teniendo un amorío. Te lo prometo. Éramos amigos. Sabía que él sentía algo por mí, pero no era correspondido. Ese día en la cafetería. Esa fue la primera vez que me besó. Y la última. Lo abofeteé y salí de ahí. Obviamente, Heidi no te dejó ver esa parte —expliqué, observando cómo las piezas encajaban detrás de sus ojos.

Él me miró, buscando la verdad. Me tomó de la muñeca, quitando mi mano de su pecho y sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

Notó la piel rota en los nudillos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, su voz sonaba rasposa.

—Golpeé a Heidi en el rostro.

Él me miró. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados.

Luego comenzó a reír. Fuertes risas que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Sonreí.

—Eres algo así como increíble.

—Tienes que creerte eso —dije, sonriendo.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros una vez más, resonando con palabras no dichas.

—¿Quieres… ir por un café? —pregunté, esperanzada. Él me miró a los ojos, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

—Sí. Puedo ir por café.

* * *

 **Penúltimo capítulo de 'Paperwork', solo nos queda uno más y el epílogo :´(**

 **¿Qué les pareció? les pido de favor que dejen su review, últimamente han sido muy pocos y para ya estar en la recta final de la historia, sí es muy triste :( de todos modos, muchas gracias a las chicas que, a pesar de todo, siempre dejan su rr, gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Cintia, Melania, Jocelyn907, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Miz Cullen, cary, Jimena, freedom2604, Carmenc03, tulgarita, Francesa Masen, Meemii Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn, somas, Tata XOXO, Little Whitiee, lunaweasleycullen14, rosy canul, Reva4, Marcela Daza, Lunita Black27 y Leah De Call.**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyo y nos leemos el viernes con el último capítulo de esta historia :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	47. Comienzo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarenta y siete: Comienzo**

 **10 de agosto de 2012**

Cuando era joven, recuerdo haber visto a mis abuelos renovar sus votos. Tenían sesenta y sesenta y tres años y renovaban sus votos cada diez años.

Ellos me hacían creer que el amor era tan fácil. Me hicieron creer que, siempre y cuando amaras a alguien, el matrimonio sería sencillo.

Pero ahora, mirando al pasado, me daba cuenta de lo duro que debieron de haber trabajado.

Cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo habían puesto en su matrimonio. Estoy segura de que habían cometido errores.

Estoy segura de que hubo momentos en los que solo querían terminarlo. Estoy segura que hubo ocasiones en las que se odiaban.

Sobrepasaron eso y, de alguna manera, se las arreglaron para recordarse por qué se amaban.

Cada diez años.

Sabiendo eso, le di a esto una oportunidad. Nos di una oportunidad.

Habíamos manchado nuestros votos con secretos y traiciones, pero no estaban arruinados. Maltratados y con marcas, pero no rotos.

Eso me dio esperanza.

Compartimos demasiado.

Le dije todo y él me dijo lo que debió de haber compartido en el inicio.

En algún momento, durante nuestra larga conversación, me di cuenta de que, por mucho tiempo, había pensado en mí como dos personas diferentes porque no podía recordar mis acciones, aunque eso no me excusaba de ellas. Yo había cometido errores y tenía que hacerme responsable por ellos.

Y fue lo que hice.

Queríamos arreglar esto. Y lo haríamos. Tomaría trabajo y perdón, pero era algo que ambos queríamos. Algo que queríamos sacar adelante.

Ya se sentía como si estuviéramos progresando, por lo tanto, tres semanas después estábamos en el jardín.

—¿Lista para esto? —preguntó, levantando un fósforo.

—Síp. Muy lista —dije, tomando su mano entre las mías. Él la apretó una vez, encendió el fósforo y lo arrojó sobre los papeles del divorcio. Observé como las llamas rápidamente pasaban del pequeño palito hacia el papel.

Esto era simbólico. Estábamos listos para dejar atrás los errores, el dolor. Queríamos salir adelante y comenzar de nuevo.

Las llamas rápidamente consumieron el papel que habría sido nuestro final. Se dobló y quemó y pronto, no era más que cenizas.

Sonreí. Era gracioso, cómo funcionaba la vida.

El mismo papel que significaría nuestro final, en realidad solo era nuestro comienzo.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! :)**

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia. Solamente falta el epílogo y se publicará el fin de semana.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que siempre apoyaron la historia, que siempre dejaron su review con comentarios positivos y que siempre entendieron que esto es una traducción y en aspectos como la trama y, especialmente, la longitud de los capítulos, yo no puedo intervenir; gracias a:**

 **Marcela Daza, Maite, Melania, Guest, Nayely, Joannis, montse lugoxtremo, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, sandy56, PRISGPE, Anastacia T. Crawford, Adriu, Duende Cullen, tulgarita, Francesa Masen, lunaweasleycullen14, rosy canul, Meemii Cullen, jupy, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, somas, Carmenc03, Fatavill, Pera lt, Guest, Leahdecall, lizdayanna y patymdn.**

 **Aclarando un aspecto que parecía rondar por los rr´s, Bella no recordó todo, simplemente lo suficiente como para arreglar las cosas y sentirse como ella misma de nuevo.**

 **Gracias a todas y nos leeremos pronto :)**

 **xx**


	48. Epílogo: Resultados

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Resultados**

 **19 de diciembre de 2013**

Dos minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos más. Me mordí la uña mientras caminaba por el baño. Mi estómago estaba en nudos mientras me preguntaba si estos serían los últimos tres minutos de ser una sola persona.

En tan solo tres minutos podría… ser considerada como dos personas. El pensamiento se sentía extraño.

Apenas y podía respirar.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Quería estar feliz. Quería estar emocionada e ilusionada, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo.

Los recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Recordé a la pequeña vida que cargué sin saberlo y a la que había perdido. La experiencia me había hecho bastante temerosa con respecto al embarazo.

Después de decirle a Edward, habíamos hecho una cita para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Los doctores nos habían dicho que estaba saludable y que no veían algo que pudiera impedir un futuro embarazo. Aun así, Edward había accedido a esperar unos años más antes de tratar de comenzar una familia.

Con eso dicho…

No habíamos estado intentándolo.

Habíamos sido cuidadosos, pero las cosas pasaban.

Miré el reloj.

Dos minutos y quince segundos.

El tiempo parecía correr más lento, la manecilla del reloj se movía más y más lento.

—Bella, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Edward, sonando irritado. Salí del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —pregunté, tratando de hacer que saliera de la habitación tan rápido como fuera posible. No quería decirle hasta que estuviera segura. Edward sería un padre asombroso, e incluso aunque habíamos acordado esperar, sabía que él se moría por comenzar una familia. No quería que se ilusionara si los resultados salían negativos.

—Esta es la segunda vez que esta bestia mastica mis partituras —gruñó Edward, sosteniendo una pequeña perra blanca en una mano y en la otra un folder con marcas de dientes. Reí mientras la perrita en sus manos bostezaba y se retorcía.

Me estiré por ella y la envolví con mis brazos. Habíamos invertido en una perrita unos meses atrás. Su pequeño y peludo rostro automáticamente se enterró en mi cuello.

—Solo está jugando. Quizás si su papi pasara más tiempo con ella —dije, acariciando su cabeza. Él rodo sus pálidos ojos verdes y sonrió.

—Quizás no tendríamos estos problemas si su madre realmente se tomara el tiempo para entrenarla —murmuró, caminando detrás de mí.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi perrita que no había puesto atención de hacia dónde se dirigía.

—¡Bella! —Su voz venía desde el baño. Mi estómago se encogió.

—Oh, Dios. Ve a jugar —le dije y la dejé en el suelo.

Ella corrió fuera la habitación, saltando con cada paso. Lentamente, fui hacia el baño. Edward estaba sobre el lavabo, mirando la prueba de embarazo a la que aún le faltaba un minuto con treinta y dos segundos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sus ojos dejaron la prueba y me miraron.

—Bueno, Edward, creo que lo sabes… —murmuré, llevándome el pulgar a la boca y mordiéndome la uña.

—Sé lo que es… es solo que…, estás… esto es… —Parecía haber perdido las palabras. Salí de la habitación y me senté en la cama. Él me siguió.

—Me he estado sintiendo extraña los últimos días y luego me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso… solo… quería descartar la posibilidad —expliqué. Él se arrodilló frente a mí, poniéndome las manos en los muslos.

—¿Qué pasa si no la descartas?

—No lo sé. Yo... yo no sé si estoy lista para esto, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo otra vez? —dije, expresando los miedos que había estado escondiendo. Las lágrimas se me acumularon en los ojos y él tomó mi rostro en sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Oh, cariño, no puedes pensar así. Mientras más pronto lo sepamos, más podemos prepararnos, ¿cierto? —dijo. Sabía que trataba de reconfortarme, pero podía ver una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa si somos padres, Edward? —susurré, me temblaba la voz.

—¿Realmente te asusta demasiado? —preguntó, tratando de luchar contra su propia esperanza por las posibilidades. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y, lentamente, sacudí la cabeza.

—No contigo. Incluso si apesto… tú serás un gran padre —susurré, sonriendo un poco. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría mientras sus labios se encontraban con los míos. Contagiándome su alegría. Reí mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se alejó antes de que estuviera satisfecha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó. Miré el reloj.

—Ahora —dije, tragando con fuerza.

En unos momentos, lo sabría. Edward se puso de pie y me llevó con él. Prácticamente, él estaba saltando de emoción.

Justo en ese momento, nuestra pequeña perrita problemática entró en la habitación, lanzándose hacia el baño.

—Maldita perra —murmuró Edward, siguiéndola. Yo estaba un paso detrás. Miré como la bola de pelos iba hacia el lavabo, moviéndolo y haciendo que mi prueba cayera al suelo. En un segundo, la tenía en su boca y corría de la habitación.

—¡Lily! —grité, corriendo tras ella.

Edward era más rápido y fue capaz de rebasarme y seguir a la perra por las escaleras. Corrió hacia la sala de estar, haciendo un círculo alrededor y yendo hacia las escaleras. Traté de atraparla, pero saltó de mis brazos y fue hacia la habitación de invitados, donde se escondió debajo de la cama.

—Lily, ¡vuelve aquí ahora! —gruñí, tratando de alcanzarla. Escuché el sonido del plástico quebrarse.

—No mastiques eso, estúpida perra —dijo Edward, entrando en la habitación y asomándose desde el otro lado de la cama. Él se las arregló para alcanzarla con sus largos dedos. Ella corrió a mi lado y enredé mi brazo a su alrededor, sacándola de la cama.

Desafortunadamente, había soltado la prueba.

—Estúpida perra —murmuré mientras Edward se ponía de pie, sosteniendo la prueba en sus manos. Dejé a la perra en el suelo, palmando su lomo. Ella ladró y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunté, nerviosa.

—No puedo…

Me pasó la prueba. La pantalla que debería decirme los resultados estaba quebrada, nublando la respuesta. Suspiré con frustración.

* * *

 _ **24 de diciembre de 2013**_

—De acuerdo, listo —dijo ella, saliendo del baño con la prueba en sus manos. Froté con nerviosismo las manos en la cama.

Después de que Lily destruyera la primera prueba, ella me dijo que deberíamos dejar pasar unos días antes de intentar de nuevo. Tan solo tenía unos días de retraso en esos momentos. Hoy, oficialmente tenía una semana de retraso.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunté mientras se sentaba junto a mí, su perfume floral rondaba en el aire. En alrededor de una hora, tendríamos que estar en casa de mis padres para su fiesta anual navideña.

—Siento como si estos fueran los últimos tres minutos de normalidad —dijo. Miró hacia el palito blanco, poniendo su mano sobre la pantalla en donde los resultados se mostrarían.

—Podríamos ser padres —dije, sintiendo como mi voz temblaba un poco. Ella me miró.

—¿Pensé que querías esto? —preguntó con un poco de miedo en la voz.

—Lo hacía. Lo hago. Es solo que... ¿qué pasa si es negativo? —pregunté. Entendía la resistencia de Bella en querer intentarlo. Pero tenía miedo de que la experiencia por la que había pasado la hubiera alejado por completo de la idea de querer hijos.

Cuando me dijo del aborto que sufrió había estado tan enojado. Estaba enojado de que me hubiera ocultado algo tan serio. Estaba enojado de haberla dejado pasar por una experiencia tan aterradora como esa, sola. Más que nada, estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

También había sentido una enorme ola de tristeza. Había sido el obstáculo más grande de superar, pero lo habíamos hecho.

Desde el accidente y lo que ocurrió después, habíamos crecido inmensamente como pareja. Habíamos aprendido de nuestros errores. Nuestra comunicación había mejorado, pero no podía evitar guardarme algunos sentimientos.

Quería empezar una familia, pero no quería apresurarla hacia algo para lo que, quizás, no se sentía lista. Este embarazo podría haber sido un accidente, pero también podría ser la única oportunidad para demostrarle que todo estaría bien.

Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza, haciendo que volviera mi atención a ella.

—Podríamos… podríamos intentar de nuevo —dijo ella, sonriendo con suavidad. Sentí la alegría inundarme la garganta.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, alzando la ceja, queriendo esconder algo de la alegría que sentía. Ella sonrió ante mi fallido intento.

—De verdad. Creo que estoy lista. En realidad estoy… emocionada por esto —dijo, inclinándose hacia mi lado. Besé su sien.

—¿Tiempo? —pregunté, emocionado por saber los resultados de nuestro futuro.

—Diez segundos —contestó, pude sentir cómo se me cerraba la garganta.

Miré el segundero en mi reloj.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos.

—Edward —dijo con la voz tensa. Miré sus ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentí mi estómago retorcerse. Estaba tan seguro de que sería positivo, incluso lo deseaba, que no me había puesto a pensar que podría ser negativo. Traté de juntar valor, para dejarle saber que tendríamos muchas oportunidades, pero ella habló primero—. Vas a ser papá —susurró.

Lo último que escuché fueron sus risas mientras atacaba sus labios con los míos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Es tan triste llegar al final de 'Paperwork', pero creo que tuvo un muy buen final, merecido para este par que sufrió demasiado.**

 **En verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante la historia, saben que sus rr´s siempre fueron muy bien apreciados y, claro, hubo algunos negativos pero lo positivo siempre superó lo negativo. Como siempre, gracias a las chicas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Miz Cullen, Domi, Laura Katherine, jupy, Francesa Masen, Adriu, Paola Lightwood, alo-star, Gabriela Cullen, Cely Peralta, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, somas, Jimena, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, PRISGPE, Chayley Costa, Lunita Black27, montse lugoxtremo, Helen, Annie Cullen Swan Tudor-Boleyn y patymdn.**

 **Para aclarar dudas que se quedaron rondando por ahí, el aborto de Bella pues realmente no tiene una explicación, fue un aborto espontáneo, tristemente, esas cosas pasan. ¿El motivo del cambio de Bella?, no está como tal la razón en la historia, pero yo coincido con muchas de ustedes en que se debió al mismo aborto, se fue alejando de Edward y Alice y pues con las chicas ella podía olvidar un poco.**

 **Ya saben, sus rr´con opiniones del epílogo y la historia en general son muy bienvenidos. Gracias a todas las chicas que siempre estuvieron al pendiente y dejaron su comentario capítulo con capítulo y gracias a Yani por acompañarme en una traducción más :´)**

 **Para información acerca de nuestras futuras traducciones, no olviden unirse al grupo en facebook, el link está arriba :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


End file.
